NOSOTROS CONTRA EL MUNDO
by Katydg
Summary: CANDY HA ESTADO ENAMORADA DE TERRY POR AÑOS, Y TERRY AL PARECER CORRESPONDE A SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO LAS PRESIONES DE LA SOCIEDAD EN LA QUE VIVEN NO LES PERMITE VIVIR LIBREMENTE ESE AMOR. ¿PODRÁN ESTAR JUNTOS FINALMENTE?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES KATY Y SOY NUEVA AQUÍ,** **REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, NO SOY UNA EXPERTA, PERO HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Candice, la señorita Pony desea verte inmediatamente en su oficina.

-dijo la siempre amable y bondadosa hermana María.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho esta vez? –dijo Candy en tono de resignación.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayas inmediatamente.

Candy asintió y se fue corriendo para reunirse con la señorita Pony.

-¿Necesitaba verme? –preguntó en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

-Pasa querida, le dijo la mujer.

-Señorita, le juro que yo no he hecho nada, si Max pretende inculparme…

La señorita Pony sonrió.

-No te he mandado traer por nada de eso…

-Entonces…

-Candy, ¿sabes que esta casa depende de las donaciones que las personas generosamente nos hacen?

-Sí, lo sé…

-Esta casa depende en gran parte a las donaciones que el duque de Grandchester generosamente hace, de hecho, esta casa se mantiene en pie gracias a su generosidad.

Candy asintió, pero no tenía ni la menor idea del porque ahora la señorita estaba diciéndole todo esto.

-Hace poco recibí su visita… el duque desea que los niños del hogar reciban educación, y ha dado instrucciones para que así sea.

-Eso es maravilloso… -No se preocupe, no tiene que pedírmelo, yo le ayudaré con los niños…

-Candy, eso no es lo que…

Pero Candy ya no estaba escuchándola, así que en un intento por recuperar la atención de la niña, dijo…

-El duque manifestado su deseo de adoptarte…

-¿A mí?

-Así es cariño…

-Pero yo no puedo… es decir, yo no deseo abandonar este lugar, además hay niños mucho más pequeños que estarían felices de unirse a la familia del duque.

-El duque me ha dicho que la razón por la que ha pedido por ti, es porque tiene dos hijas, él creé que las pequeñas se encuentran muy solas, por esa razón ha pensado en proporcionarles una amiga y espera que te unas a ellas.

Serás muy feliz allí, el duque ha prometido educarte para convertirte en toda una dama…

-Pero yo no quiero unirme a ninguna familia… no quiero ser una dama…

Yo quiero quedarme aquí para siempre… quiero cuidar de los niños… quiero…

Candy no fue capaz de contener el llanto y salió corriendo de la casa, hasta que fue a detenerse en lo que ella llamaba "la colina de Pony".

Allí, bajo la sombra del gran árbol lloró amargamente.

-¿Quién se creía ese duque? ¿Por qué quería alejarla de su hogar?...

Esta y muchas preguntas rondaban su mente, estaba tan desolada que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba…

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? ¿Estás perdida?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz…

Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Aquellos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión, y a la vez ternura.

-N…no…yo sólo… es qué… -balbuceo ella.

El chico le sonrió, y Candy se percató de los oyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando se reía…

El chico rebuscó en sus ropas, y sacó un pañuelo, mismo que utilizó para secarle las lágrimas…

Involuntariamente Candy sonrió…

-lo vez… así está mejor… se te ve mucho más linda sin las lágrimas le dijo… y luego puso el pañuelo en sus manos para que terminara de secarse.

Sólo hasta entonces Candy fue capaz de observar con detalle al misterioso chico…

No parecía ser alguien de la aldea… puesto que los chicos de la aldea no vestían de manera tan elegante…

Su cabello era castaño y estaba un poco largo, pero bien recortado, poseía un porte altivo natural, que sin embargo le hacía verse bastante apuesto, a tal grado que Candy creyó estar contemplando a un príncipe.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre…

-Creo que están buscándote… será mejor que vayas antes de que ocasiones un problema, pequeña pecosa. -le dijo, y entonces se alejó corriendo.

-espera, le dijo ella, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había marchado… sin embargo, se percató de algo…

Aún tenía en sus manos el pañuelo… además la había llamado "pequeña pecosa"

Lo apretó contra su rostro y se percató de que olía muy bien… y al examinarlo con más detalle se dio cuenta de las iníciales bordadas en el extremo…

T.G.

Pero… ¿Quién era T.G.?

Pensaba en ello cuando Albert, uno de los chicos que vivían en el hogar llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Candy…. Sabía que te encontraría aquí… -la señorita Pony y la hermana María están muy preocupadas…

-Candy se dio la vuelta, recordando su enfado…

-Candy… ¿es verdad que te irás?

-Yo no… -dijo ella…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar, porque vio un destello de tristeza en los ojos del muchacho.

Albert llevaba casi tanto tiempo como ella en el hogar, y desde el principio la acogió como una hermana, ellos solían decir que se quedarían allí para siempre juntos para cuidar de los niños, pero ahora el futuro ya no parecía tan claro.

Candy se dio la vuelta para evitar responder la pregunta de Albert, y se sentó en el césped.

Albert se sentó a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que Candy necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar su nueva situación.

Finalmente se atrevió a hablar…

-Candy… se que prometimos estar siempre juntos aquí en el hogar cuidando de los niños, pero quizá podamos ayudarlos más fuera de aquí…

Candy lo miró con perplejidad, sin poder entender por qué Albert estaba diciéndole todo eso.

-Candy yo… estos últimos días he estado con el Sr. Price…

-¿El capitán Price?

-sí, así es… Candy yo… quiero convertirme en marinero…

-Pero Albert… eso significa que tú…

-el próximo mes, me hago a la mar…

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –le preguntó ella con indignación…

-No quería decírtelo hasta estar bien seguro… pero ahora, ya no seré más una carga para la señorita Pony y la hermana María…

El capitán Price formalizará la adopción, y entonces partiremos…

Candy comenzó a juguetear con el pasto, avergonzada de su comportamiento… entonces sintió un objeto que se hallaba oculto entre la hierba…

Lo tomó y puso en la palma de su mano…

Era un broche de oro con un escudo de armas… pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quién podía pertenecer, a menos que…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Albert al ver que fruncía el ceño.

Candy le ofreció el objeto, y Albert lo observó con atención.

-Es el escudo de armas de los Grandchester, dijo con tranquilidad…

-¿estás seguro? –preguntó Candy.

-Sí, dijo observando el objeto nuevamente.

-Candy se preguntó si sería posible que aquel broche perteneciera al chico que había conocido tan sólo unos minutos atrás… ¿Y si fuera así? Entonces quizá volvería a verlo si se unía a la familia Grandchester…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Albert le habló nuevamente.

-Candy, se que ahora no estás convencida de que las cosas irán mejor, pero si tan solo pudieras ver lo maravillosa que es esta oportunidad…

-Tienes razón, tal vez las cosas no vayan tan mal, quizá me agrade ser adoptada… -dijo ella con una sonrisa, desconcertando por completo a su amigo, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque Candy había cambiado tan rápidamente de parecer.

Unos momentos después ambos volvieron a la casa por el sendero.

La señorita Pony se sintió bastante alegre por tenerlos de regreso, sobre todo porque Candy parecía haber mejorado su humor, quizá ahora se mostraría mucho más receptiva a la idea de ser adoptada si trataba el asunto con mucho cuidado.

-Candy, hija, sé que esto es muy difícil, y no voy a…

-Estoy segura de que seré muy feliz con los Grandchester… -dijo Candy con una sonrisa, dejando perpleja a la señorita Pony, que solo atinó a asentir.

Aquella semana fue difícil, Candy vio partir a Albert antes de lo planeado, pues el capitán Price debía presentarse lo antes posible en el puerto.

La despedida fue dura, pero ambos acordaron escribirse a menudo.

Una semana después de la partida de Albert, un carruaje muy elegante se presentó en el hogar, mientras Candy esperaba nerviosa y con maleta en mano.

No había querido despedirse de nadie, puesto que sabía que si se quedaba tan solo unos cuantos minutos más no sería capaz de marcharse.

Apenas salió, el cochero le ayudó a llevar su valija y se encargó de abrirle la puerta.

En el interior, una dama la esperaba.

La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño en cuanto la vio.

-Tu debes ser Candice ¿no es así?

Por un momento Candy no supo bien cómo reaccionar, estaba claro que a aquella mujer no le agradaba en absoluto estar allí.

-Sí, señora, atinó a responder.

-Soy la señora Leagan, su gracia, me encargó que te recogiera personalmente.

Cómo sabrás él es una persona bastante importante y ocupada, así que no puede perder el tiempo en un asunto como este.

Candy simplemente asintió, sintiéndose aliviada.

No quería tener que confrontarse tan pronto con el responsable de su situación actual.

Durante el viaje, la señora Leagan le informó que ahora la familia se había trasladado a vivir a su casa de campo en Hertfordshire debido a que la duquesa no gozaba de muy buena salud.

La señora Leagan se encargó de remarcarle la importancia de los Grandchester y de lo afortunada que había sido al haber llamado la atención del duque.

También le dejó en claro que su lugar en la familia era simplemente como una acompañante para las señoritas Grandchester, por supuesto, le dijo que ella jamás podría llegar a ser una igual de dichas damas.

Candy ya lo esperaba, así que aquello no le causó la menor decepción, realmente lo único que quería saber era si se encontraría con aquel chico qe ella nombraba en secreto como "El príncipe de la colina".

Candy tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar si las señoritas Grandchester eran hijas únicas, sin embargo se reprimió y se dedicó a escuchar con atención todo lo que la señora Leagan le decía.

Se hizo un silencio, que se tornó un tanto incómodo, por lo que Candy optó por mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje.

Los preciosos paisajes por los que pasaba el carruaje la mantuvieron completamente ocupada, y así no tuvo que volver a charlar con la señora Leagan que estaba tan poco dispuesta a hablar como ella.

Finalmente después de algunas horas, el cochero anunció:

"Estamos entrando en las propiedades del duque en estos momentos"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, antes que nada quisiera agradecer su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero que les guste mi historia.**

 **voy a tratar de actualizar cad días, ya que publico lo que voy escribiendo, pero me esforzaré para mantener la historia actualizada.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Candy se maravillo, cuando se asomó por la ventanilla del coche y vio la inmensidad de las tierras que abarcaba la propiedad, la casa estaba rodeada de jardines interminables donde se alzaban imponentes árboles, la vegetación le daba un aspecto salvaje a la propiedad, y a la vez realzaba su belleza natural.

Cuando por fin se acercaron a la entrada de la imponente mansión, Candy vio que una fila de criados se encontraba fuera de la casa, y se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, la señora Leagan no se molestó en mencionar nada, pero Candy vió que torcía el gesto.

La dama bajó del carruaje con ayuda del cochero, y acto seguido hizo una seña a Candy para que la siguiera, el cochero le prestó amablemente su ayuda y le quitó su valija para entregársela a una de las criadas que estaban en la fila.

Candy estaba a punto de protestar, pero decidió que no era correcto.

Ésta es Candice White, su Gracia la ha traído para acompañar a las señoritas de la casa, por favor, trátenla bien, fueron las escuetas indicaciones que dio la señora Leagan y dejó a Candy con el personal de servicio.

Los sirvientes asintieron y muchos de ellos le mostraron a Candy simpatía.

Después de su presentación una muchacha se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su habitación.

-Por favor, sígame señorita, le indicó la muchacha.

-Por favor llámame Candy.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo hacer eso de ninguna manera señorita!

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Dorothy.

-muy bien Dorothy, me parece que tu y yo podemos ser buenas amigas.

La muchacha se limitó a mostrarle una tímida sonrisa, y pensó que sí, aquella chiquilla le agradaba muchísimo.

-¿Quieres que te muestre la casa? –le preguntó la chica.

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos e inmediatamente asintió, muy entusiasmada ante la perspectiva.

Dorothy le mostró cada rincón de la gran mansión que habría de convertirse en su nuevo hogar.

Llegaron ante las puertas de un pequeño salón.

-este es el salón donde la familia suele pasar muchas de sus veladas, dijo, mientras abría las puertas.

La habitación era realmente encantadora y estaba envuelta en una atmosfera muy acogedora.

Candy observó con cuidado la decoración de la habitación que resultaba ser bastante íntima, pues en las paredes se encontraban retratos de los integrantes de la familia.

Candy buscó con avidez el rostro del chico que había conocido tan solo unas semanas atrás, pero su mirada se detuvo en el retrato de una mujer.

Era de una belleza asombrosa, con un cabello rubio muy largo y lacio, y un porte muy elegante.

-ella es la duquesa… -dijo Dorothy al notar que Candy miraba el cuadro con gran admiración.

-Es muy hermosa, dijo Candy.

-Sí, contestó ella con una cierta nota de tristeza.

-desgraciadamente la salud de la duquesa se ha visto amenazada últimamente, el duque teme por su salud… especialmente ahora…

Candy esperó a que la chica dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

El siguiente retrato era de dos hermosas chiquillas, una era rubia y de grandes ojos azules, la otra tenía un cabello largo y negro, y de igual manera poseía unos ojos azul profundo que le conferían un aspecto hermoso.

Candy las contempló con embelezo…

-Ellas deben ser las señoritas Grandchester… -aventuró Candy.

-Así es, dijo Dorothy, son las señoritas Annie y Susana.

Pero Candy no había escuchado nada, pues uno de los cuadros había llamado su atención.

Era un gran cuadro cubierto con una tela blanca, en él aparecía un joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules, tenía un asombroso parecido con su príncipe, pero definitivamente no era él, pues el joven del cuadro parecía un tanto mayor, además de que llevaba el cabello corto, y el príncipe lo tenía largo.

-Oh por Dios, ¿quién ha dejado descubierto el cuadro?

-¿He hecho algo malo? –preguntó Candy al notar el tono alterado de la chica.

-No, es mi culpa, debí explicarte antes… -Este cuadro no debe descubrirse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién…?

-Ese es el joven Mark… hace dos meses tuvo un accidente y…

-Candy comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje…

Mark había fallecido en aquel accidente…

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, el duque la había llevado a su casa con la esperanza de que ayudara s sus hijas a salir de la depresión en la que sin duda estarían sumidas.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

Dorothy inhaló profundamente, y después dijo:

-El joven Mark… se cayó de un caballo…

-Dios mío, dijo Candy.

-Pero no hablemos más del asunto…

Candy percibió lo difícil que era para la muchacha hablar de ello, supuso entonces que Mark había sido una gran persona.

Como si Dorothy hubiera leído sus pensamientos dijo:

-El joven Mark era una gran persona, a pesar de su juventud era un muchacho muy centrado, él era quién manejaba las cosas en ausencia de su padre, todos en la casa, lo apreciaban muchísimo. –dijo la joven, y su voz flaqueo un poco.

-Ahora, será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación para que te refresques.

-la cena es a las siete en punto.

Candy asintió y entró en la habitación que le había señalado la muchacha.

Apenas al entrar, su sorpresa fue inmensa, pues nunca había estado en una habitación de ese tamaño…

-¿En verdad esta es mi habitación? –preguntó Candy, segura de que se trataba de un error.

-desde luego, le dijo Dorothy, también encontrarás un guardarropa completo…

El duque me ha ordenado ponerlo allí… Candy, todo lo que hay en esta habitación te pertenece ahora…

Apenas Dorothy salió Candy inspeccionó con sumo cuidado la habitación, y descubrió que tal como le había dicho Dorothy, el guardarropa estaba lleno con los más hermosos vestidos.

Llena de una inmensa alegría se dispuso a probarse sus nuevas ropas, hasta que decidió que era hora de alistarse ara conocer a su nueva familia.

Cuando llego la hora, Candy bajo al comedor, dispuesta a hacer uso de sus mejores modales.

El duque la recibió con mucho agrado, a Candy le pareció que era un hombre bastante bien parecido, además de que tuvo la impresión de haberle visto en alguna parte, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

La duquesa por su parte, era una mujer muy distinguida y bastante hermosa, lamentablemente parecía muy enferma.

A pesar de ello, la mujer le dio una amable bienvenida.

La parte difícil fue enfrentarse a la señora Leagan que la miraba de forma reprobatoria y a las hijas del duque pues a pesar de haberla recibido con amabilidad, Candy supo inmediatamente que no sería nada fácil llevar una buena relación con ellas, sin embargo lo intentaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, NO TENGO MÁS QUE DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE HE RECIBIDO.**

 **REALMENTE ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS Y CREANME QUE ESO ME AYUDA A MEJORAR LA HISTORIA, SE QUE SE PREGUNTAN DÓNDE ESTÁ TERRY AHORA QUE CANDY HA SIDO ADOPTADA POR SU FAMILIA... PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA PISTA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **LA VEZ PASADA LES COMENTABA QUE PUBLICARÉ CADA TRES O CUATRO DÍAS, PERO NO SE POR QUE NO SE PUBLICÓ.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Terrence Grandchester se dirigía a su habitación después de un largo día de clases en el real colegio San Pablo.

A su alrededor todos los alumnos disfrutaban del receso que las monjas les otorgaban por las tardes antes de merendar.

Todos hablaban del festival de Mayo que se aproximaba.

Los chicos planeaban la mejor forma para abordar a las chicas para invitarlas.

Y la mayor parte de las chicas dejaba caer sutiles insinuaciones a los chicos para que las invitaran.

Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado por aquella fiesta, que representaba la única ocasión en que chicos y chicas podían compartir una habitación y tener contacto sin la presencia de las monjas del colegio.

Para Terry sin embargo la idea no era ni siquiera un poco atractiva…

En otro tiempo quizá hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para armar un alboroto y embromar a alguna jovencita, pero ahora ya nada de eso le parecía divertido.

Estaba por llegar al edificio donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando alguien le abrazó por detrás.

-¡Terry que gusto encontrarte...!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Luisa?

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama... Mucho menos a tu novia...

-Tú y yo no somos nada. - le dijo Terry enojado.

-No dijiste lo mismo aquella vez que me besaste...

-Estaba borracho... Ya te lo dije miles de veces...

-Como sea... - dijo Luisa restando importancia a lo que Terry había dicho.

-Terry, ya sabes que se acerca el festival de mayo... No crees que sería fantástico que fueramos juntos?

-No asistire al festival... Ahora si me permites...

-Es que acaso irás con alguien más?

-Ya te dije que no iré... Y ahora, será mejor que te retires antes de que te metas en un lío por estar aquí...

Terry no esperó la respuesta de la chica, simplemente siguió su camino...

No estaba de humor para soportar a Luisa... Si hubiera sabido que su borrachera le costaría el acoso permanente de Luisa, jamás lo habría hecho...

Recordó aquella noche... Había discutido con su padre que quería que se convirtiera en abogado y así ayudara a Mark con sus tareas cuando tomara posesión del ducado.

Terry se había negado rotundamente, pero su padre no había aceptado réplica...

Asi que como venganza Terry había escapado del colegio y se había ido a meter en la primera cantina que había hallado cerca del muelle... Allí bebió hasta perderse completamente... Era la primera vez que lo hacía... Al salir de lugar se dirigió de vuelta al colegio, pensó en armar un escándalo cuando llegara para que las monjas se enteraran y le informaran a su padre de su comportamiento, pero sus planes se malograron cuando fuera de la cantina se enfrascó en una discusión con el jefe de una peligrosa banda de ladrones... Pronto se vio envuelto en una pelea que no era nada justa, pues la banda completa se había reunido para darle a Terry una lección.

Fue entonces que alguien le ayudó...

Casualmente pasaba por allí un hombre que más tarde se presentó como el capitán Price...

A pesar de ser un hombre mayor, era un hombre muy fuerte.

Después de auyentar a los ladrones hizo que uno de los marinos revisara sus heridas, después había enviado a uno de sus hombres para que lo llevara de vuelta al colegio, desafortunadamente el hombre que lo llevó cometió un error y lo llevó al dormitorio de chicas... Allí se había encontrado con Luisa... Y... Realmente no recordaba nada más allá de eso... Luisa aseguraba que lo había llevado a la enfermería al verlo herido, pero él se había aprovechado y la había besado...

Terry no creía que fuera verdad, pues Luisa no era la clase de chica que ayudaría a alguien en problemas, aunque era verdad que había amanecido en la enfermería con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y el costado vendado.

Mark estaba a su lado con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Sin embargo lo primero que hizo en cuanto lo vio despierto fue darle una reprimenda por sus acciones.

En aquel momento Terry se enfadó con su hermano, pero más tarde tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón, no podía andar por ahí arriesgando así su vida cada vez que tuviera una discusión con su padre.

Desde entonces Terry había tratado de seguir el ejemplo de Mark, y aunque jamás se lo había dicho, Mark era su guía y su modelo a seguir…

Con esos pensamientos Terry llegó a su habitación… ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz, simplemente se recostó en la cama, con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco y olvidarse de la pena que sentía, pero incluso en sus sueños veía siempre la imagen de Mark cayendo del caballo… una y otra vez…

Se despertó sobresaltado… y sin querer recordó el día en que había ocurrido todo…

Eran las vacaciones de verano, y como de costumbre la pasarían en la villa que su padre tenía en Escocia…

A él le encantaba estar en la villa, pues amaba la tranquilidad del campo y la belleza de los paisajes de la región.

Todas las mañanas salía a recorrer el lugar a caballo junto con su hermano, mientras que su madre y sus hermanas pasaban el tiempo en largos paseos por el pueblo.

En uno de sus paseos, las damas se enteraron de que en el pueblo habría un torneo de jinetes.

Inmediatamente Mark mostró interés por participar, ya que a él le encantaban las carreras de caballos.

Eleonor su madre se negó, pues consideraba que aquella era una actividad demasiado peligrosa, pero Mark decidió mostrar un poco de rebeldía y se inscribió en el torneo sin que nadie lo supiera...

Fue Terry quién descubrió los planes de su hermano, pero en lugar de detenerlo lo alentó a participar...

Si tan sólo lo hubiera detenido... Él aún estaría vivo...

El dia de la competencia salieron de su casa como de costumbre, pero se dirigieron al pueblo...

La competencia consistía en completar una vuelta a un circuito lleno de obstáculos.

Terry edtaba seguro de que Mark sería el vencedor...

La carrera comenzó y Terry se quedó entre los espectadores del pueblo.

Sin embargo comenzó a inquietarse cuando escuchó a un campesino decir que los jinetes ya deberian haber vuelto...

Fue entonces que la pesadilla comenzó...

Uno de los jinetes regresó gritando que necesitaban un médico, pues había un accidente grave.

Allí Terry no aguantó más y corrió tras el médico, preso de un terrible presentimiento...

Al llegar al lugar, vio a la mayoria de los jinetes que habian formado in círculo alrededor de algo...

Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la multitud, y entonces lo vio...

Mark yacía en el césped inconciente...

El terror lo invadió entonces.

Corrió a su lado y trató de hacerlo reaccionar mientras uno de los jinetes intentaba detenerle.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y supo que Mark ya no recuperaría la conciencia...

En cuanto se supo la identidad de Mark los organizadores de la carrera fueron inmediatamente en busca de su padre.

Terry ni siquiera se movió del sitio, de alguna manera creía que si permanecía allí Mark despertaría y después aquel momento se transformaría en un amargo recuerdo. Pero eso no sucedió...

Cuando sus padres llegaron al lugar, Terry se quebró completamente... Y rompió en un llanto incontrolable, diciendo que había sido culpa suya por no haberlo detenido.

Su madre trató a toda costa de consolarlo, abrazandolo fuertemente mientras su padre le aseguraba que no era su culpa, que había sido un terrible accidente.

Con la muerte de Mark también murió la alegría en la casa...

Su padre se encerraba por horas en el estudio trabajando o pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la cámara de los lores.

Su madre entró en una depresión profunda y poco a poco dejó de hacerse cargo de sus hermanas.

Fue entonces que su padre tomó la desicion de contratar una institutriz para sus hermanas, pues él volvería al colegio al terminar la licencia que le habían otorgado por lo sucedido.

Fue entonces que la señora Leagan entró en sus vidas...

A Terry nunca le había agradado la mujer, pero su padre creía que una persona con una reputación como la de dicha dama era justo lo que necesitaban, pues la dama traía consigo múltiples recomendaciones y su fama como instructora era intachable.

Susana y Annie comenzaron sus lecciones con resultados muy favorables, lo que provocó alegría para su padre, pero nuevamente su alegría se vio eclipsada, pues la salud de su madre comenzó a verse mermada.

El duque mandó traer diversos médicos, pero ninguno fue capaz de descubrir la causa de la repentina enfermedad de la duquesa.

Así que nuevamente la familia se vio obligada a realizar cambios.

Su padre creyó que el aire del campo resultaría beneficioso para su madre, así pues se mudaron a la mansión que la familia poseía en Hertfordshire.

El aire del campo le sentó maravillosamente a su madre, pues mejoró su delicada condición, sorprendentemente a él también le había sentado muy bien, tanto, que hasta había reanudado sus paseos a caballo.

Cierto día, decidió explorar las tierras que había más allá de la mansión… cabalgó durante dos o tres horas… quizá más, sentía los músculos doloridos por el esfuerzo, pero no le importaba, pues ese dolor le hacía sentir vivo por primera vez desde la muerte de Mark.

Después de tanto cabalgar, encontró una hermosa colina, en cuya cima se hallaba un gran árbol, decidió que aquel era un excelente lugar para descansar antes de volver a la mansión.

Apenas al llegar a la cima, trepó al árbol para admirar mejor el lugar, desde aquella colina se podía apreciar un pintoresco paisaje campestre.

Al fondo, se alcanzaba a divisar una pequeña construcción, que daba la apariencia de ser una capilla.

Estaba completamente embelezado, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien lloraba… al principio pensó que era producto de su imaginación, pero al poner más atención descubrió a una chiquilla acurrucada al pie del árbol.

Aquella imagen le causó tanta ternura que se descubrió bajando del árbol para ver lo que sucedía.

Quizá la chica estaba perdida y necesitaba ayuda…

-¿Estás perdida pequeña? –le preguntó. Aunque en realidad no sabía porque le había dicho eso… aquella chica quizá no era más que un par de años más joven que él…

Ella levantó el rostro sobresaltada y fue entonces cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto.

Al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin palabras decidió jugarle una broma, así que la llamó pecosa, pues se había dado cuenta de que el rostro de la chica estaba cubierto de ellas.

Después rebuscó en su bolsillo y encontró un pañuelo, que le ofreció para secar sus lágrimas.

Iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Entonces aprovechó la confusión y se marchó.

Prometiéndose a sí mismo volver para buscar a la chica de los ojos verdes y averiguar quién era.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICAS... UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA... YA TENÍA ESCRITO EL CAPÍTULO, PERO NO ME GUSTÓ Y LO TUVE QUE MODIFICAR... ESPERO HABER HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO...

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HE RECIBIDO Y POR SUS LINDAS PALABRAS, CRÉANME QUE ME HACE MUY FELIZ LEER SUS COMENTARIOS.

PARA LAS QUE ME PEDÍAN EL REENCUENTRO, LES PIDO UN POQUITIÍN DE PACIENCIA, YA CASI LLEGA...

LAS DEJO LEER...

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La chica de los ojos verdes… pensó Terry y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Desde su regreso a Londres, había recibido tantas falsas condolencias y tantos intentos de ser consolado, que la pena que sentía por la pérdida de su hermano se había avivado.

No ayudaba en nada el ambiente sombrío del colegio y las estrictas reglas que lo habían orillado a aislarse y olvidar la única cosa que le había dado un poco de alegría a su vida…

Pero el recuerdo de aquella chica lo hizo sentirse bien por primera vez en semanas.

Si tan solo supiera quién era o dónde podía encontrarla… pero no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Sin embargo, confiaba en el destino… y en lo profundo de su ser confiaba en que volverían a encontrarse…

Aunque no por eso pensaba dejarlo todo al azar… Lo más probable era que ella fuera una chica del pueblo, que se encontraba a tan sólo unos minutos de aquel lugar donde la viera por primera vez.

Así que decidió que la próxima vez que fuera a casa iría hasta el pueblo a tratar de investigar un poco.

Sólo la había visto una vez, pero aquel breve encuentro le había hecho desear volver a verla.

Pensaba en ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se apresuró a abrir como si esperara que aquella chica en la que había estado pensando apareciera como 6por arte de magia en su puerta.

Pero en su lugar encontró a la hermana Margaret.

-Buenas tardes hermana. - la saludó él.

-He venido a traerte la cena… no has estado presente en el salón esta noche y pensé que podrias tener hambre... también he traído el correo.

-Gracias hermana. - dijo y recibió las cosas que la hermana había traído.

La hermana Margaret era la única persona por la que Terry sentía aprecio en ese colegio, siempre lo habia tratado amablemente.

Había recibido una carta del capitán Price, con quien había mantenido correspondencia desde la noche en que le ayudó.

En su carta le expresaba su alegría, pues por fin su matrimonio se había visto bendecido con la llegada de un hijo…

No era un hijo propio, pues la señora Price estaba imposibilitada para concebir.

Se trataba de un muchacho al que había decidido adoptar.

Terry en verdad se alegró, pues sabía lo mucho que el capitán y su esposa deseaban un hijo.

La segunda carta era de su padre...

A Terry extrañó recibir dicha carta, pues su padre no era un hombre que acostumbrara mantener ese tipo de comunicación.

Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de él y temió que su madre hubiese tenido una recaída.

Pero aquello no podía ser posible, pues estaba seguro que de ser así su padre habría mandado a recogerlo.

Aún así abrió la carta con recelo.

En el escrito, su padre le decía con tristeza que la condición de la duquesa no mejoraba demasiado, además le expresaba su preocupación pues pronto cerraría un importante negocio que le obligaría a viajar constantemente y le preocupaba tener que dejar solas a sus hermanas durante largos períodos.

Por tal motivo le daba a conocer su decisión de adoptar a una chiquilla, para que se convirtiera en la compañera en la que sus hijas encontrarían consuelo.

En su carta le hablaba sobre la chiquilla en cuestión…

Provenía de un hogar para niños de Hertfordshire que él mismo patrocinaba…

Según sus palabras, desde el principio había pensado que era ideal para sus planes, pues desde que la idea había cruzado por su mente, se había dedicado a visitar la casa en múltiples ocasiones y la había visto interactuar con los demás niños.

Ella cuidaba de ellos con ternura, pero también los reprendía si era necesario, era generosa, dulce y tenía un enorme encanto natural.

Terry se sorprendió al leer aquellas líneas, pues su padre no solía expresarse así de alguien que apenas conocía y pensó que aquella niña debía ser realmente especial, tanto, que deseó conocerla.

Sólo esperaba que sus hermanas apreciaran realmente el gesto de su padre, pues sus hermanas siempre habían sido un tanto frívolas y huecas… especialmente Susy, que solo pensaba en el día en que por fin estaría fuera del control de su familia.

Por último, en su carta, mencionaba que en su ausencia la señora Leagan, en conjunto con George, su mano derecha, se harían cargo de todo.

Terry no estaba contento sabiendo que la señora Leagan quedaba al frente, pero sabía que la constante presencia de George sería suficiente para evitar que la situación se saliera de control.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Grandchester Candy trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas, se aseaba, y después se reunía con la señora Leaga, Annie y Susana para estudiar.

Para entonces, Candy había descubierto que el duque tenía otro hijo llamado Terrence, pero se encontraba estudiando en Londres, hasta entonces no había visto ningún retrato suyo, lo que alimentaba su curiosidad cada día más.

Dorothy le dijo que la razón era porque todos los retratos del muchacho se encontraban en el despacho del duque.

La señora Leagan había recibido instrucciones precisas para que se ocupara de la educación de Candy, desde luego, esa era una tarea que a la señora Leagan le disgustaba sobremanera, para ella tener que instruir a una joven criada en un hogar para niños huérfanos significaba una ofensa, sin embargo no podía desobedecer las órdenes directas del duque, así que, aunque de mala gana, cumplía su trabajo.

Pero no solo era la señora Leagan quien no aceptaba la presencia de Candy, las hijas del duque tampoco la querían allí, Susana, siendo una chica acostumbrada a atraer toda la atención, se sintió seriamente amenazada con la llegada de Candy, se preguntaba a menudo por qué su padre había tomado semejante decisión, y aunque no se habia atrevido a cuestinar directamente a su padre, se esforzaba todo el tiempo en ridiculizar a Candy cada vez que se encontraban en presencia de su padre, diciendo frases como:

"Candy ha sacado de sus cabales a la señora Leagan hoy… no ha sido capaz de nombrar toda las islas cercanas a Inglaterra"¿verdad Annie?

Iba por toda la casa diciendo lo terrible que era para ella y para Annie tener que convivir con una persona tan ignorante como Candy.

"No entiendo por qué papá ha insistido en educar a Candy, es bien sabido que ella jamás podrá pertenecer a nuestro circulo".

Le decía a la señora Leagan que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

Annie por su parte se mostraba mucho menos desagradable con ella, sin embargo, debido a la influencia que Susana ejercía en ella, Annie no se atrevía a hablar demasiado con Candy.

Sin embargo a Candy no le importaba, pues rápidamente se había ganado el aprecio de muchos de los sirvientes de la casa, muchos de ellos le mostraban como hacian sus labores cuando ella mostraba interés en aprender.

Además, a modo de distracción, había tomado la costumbre de escribir cartas a sus madres adoptivas, la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Hasta el momento había acumulado ya un montón de cartas que no se había atrevido a mandar, puesto que había que pagar el importe del envío y ella no quería ocasionar al duque ninguna molestia.

Asi que se limitaba a guardarlos en un cofrecito de madera que Dorothy le había obsequiado como un regalo del primer cumpleaños, que había sido en el mes de mayo.

La vida era hasta cierto punto tranquila y rutinaria, pero a pesar de eso el tiempo no se detenía y continuaba su marcha, así pronto se cumpliría un año de su llegada.

A veces extrañaba mucho la colina y su hogar, así que para aliviar su tristeza a menudo daba largos paseos por el bosquecillo que rodeaba la propiedad y recogía flores silvestres que después llevaba a la habitación de la duquesa, que recibía con agrado el gesto, en ocasiones, Candy leía para ella o simplemente se quedaba a hacerle compañía.

Un día de otoño, la familia se encontraba reunida para tomar el té.

Susana practicaba piano, mientras Annie cantaba.

El duque que había regresado de uno de sus vajes apenas hacía unos días leía el diario y la duquesa, que había mejorado su salud, mostraba a Candy la labor de costura que acababa de terminar.

Fue entonces cuando la paz de la familia fue interrumpida de una manera brusca…

-lamento interrumpir, su gracia, pero afuera hay un mensajero con un telegrama urgente…

El duque salió inmediatamente.

El mensajero le explicó que el telegrama requería ser contestado a la brevedad.

Cuando el duque regresó al salón, el silencio fue absoluto.

Hasta que la duquesa se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

El rostro del duque estaba lleno de preocupación, pero aún así fue a ocupar un lugar junto a su esposa y explicó:

-Hace un tiempo, cerré un negocio muy importante con comerciantes hindúes, la idea era traer telas finas y especias para comercializarlas.

Todo había marchado excelentemente bien, pero desafortunadamente ha habido un problema…

Un barco de nuestra flota ha naufragado y ha perdido un cargamento importante, los daños han sido importantes… Así que deberé viajar hasta allá para estabilizar las cosas.

La cara de la duquesa reflejó su estado de ánimo, pero trató de ocultarlo.

-Eleonor, querida… trataré de regresar lo antes posible, te lo prometo. –dijo tomando las manos de su amada esposa.

Así pues, una semana más tarde, el duque se encontraba en un barco con rumbo a la India.

Para Candy fue difícil despedir al hombre, pues aunque le inspiraba temor, también estaba muy agradecida con él.

Las primeras semanas pasaron sin novedad alguna, Candy continuó con su rutina, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a notar cambios.

Bastaron un par de meses, para que Candy se encontrara convirtiéndose en un fantasma en aquella enorme mansión.

La señora Leagan había dejado de instruirla por lo que Candy tenía más tiempo libre, mismo que utilizaba para estar con Dorothy o con la duquesa, sin embargo, a veces buscaba estar sola, por lo que cada día buscaba nuevos senderos para sus paseos, hasta que un día descubrió que en lo profundo del bosque había una hermosa cascada.

Desde entonces, aquel paraje se convirtió en su lugar favorito, allí pasaba horas escribiendo sus cartas, a Candy también le encantaba dibujar, por ello la duquesa le había obsequiado tenía un cuaderno l, la mayoría era de paisajes o cosas que observaba de lo que observaba a su alrededor.

Pero su más preciado tesoro, eran los dibujos que había hecho de su príncipe… o por lo menos lo que recordaba de él…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cada cierto tiempo llegaban a la mansión cartas del duque.

En dichas cartas, les hacía saber detalles sobre su viaje, lamentablemente aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, pero aún así les decía que esperaba volver muy pronto…

Pasaron seis meses más, y el duque aún no ponía fecha a su regreso…

Pronto Susana cumpliría dieciséis años, se acercaba el momento en que sería presentada en sociedad, situación que la tenía muy contenta y a la vez irritada, pues no podría hacerlo sin su padre presente, además, su madre había comenzado a recaer, producto de la ausencia de su padre. Así que escribió una extensa carta a su padre para pedirle que permitiera que George fuera quien realizara esa tarea.

Como respuesta, recibió una carta del duque en la que le pedía esperar dos meses más, pues ese era el tiempo aproximado en el que volvería.

Entonces, ofrecería una magnifica fiesta para presentarla a ella y a Annie en sociedad.

Y como recompensa por su espera, le concedía además permiso para comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta.

Este anuncio no representó para Candy ninguna novedad, sin embargo, había un anuncio más…

El duque prometía volver acompañado de su hijo que por fin concluía sus estudios en el colegio San Pablo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO Y POR SUS PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO.**

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Los días posteriores al anuncio del duque estuvieron llenos de trabajo para Dorothy y los demás amigos de Candy.

Susana los traía de un lado para otro, pues quería que todo fuera perfecto en su gran noche.

En más de una ocasión la duquesa, que a veces parecía sentirse mejor, trató de hacer que Susana incluyera a Annie y Candy en la organización de la fiesta pero Susana no le hacía caso en absoluto, pues decía que ninguna de las dos sabía nada sobre organización de eventos.

No se escatimaba en gastos para cumplir los deseis de la muchacha, que en poco tiempo habia convertido la casa en un almacén.

Daría la fiesta más impresionante del año, tan espectacular, que la fiestas de la capital quedarían opacadas.

La extravagancia de la chica era tal, que incluso mando traer a la modista más famosa de Londres para que confeccionara los vestidos que habrían de usar ella y su hermana, priorizando por supuesto el suyo, puesto tenía que ser espectacular…

La duquesa pidió a Susana que la modista elaborara un vestido para Candy.

A Susana no le gustó nada la idea, pero no podía desobedecer a su madre, por lo que a regañadientes le prometió que así sería

El dia de la visita de la modista llegó...

Susana y Annie esperaban en la sala con ansia.

La modista les mostró sus diseños más exclusivos y después de mirar cada modelo, de muchas pruebas, especialmente por parte de Susana, cada una eligió su vestido.

Después, como lo prometió Susana mandó a Dorothy a buscar a Candy.

Candy, miró los diseños y eligió un vestido bonito, pero sencillo.

Dos semanas más tarde, llegaron a la mansión tres paquetes provenientes de Londres.

Susana esperaba con impaciencia en el salón, junto con Annie, mas tarde se les unieron La señora Leagan, la duquesa, y Candy pues debían probarse los vestidos para comprobar que les ajustaban perfectamente.

Susana fue la primera en ponerse el vestido, como era de esperar, el vestido era precioso y le ajustaba perfectamente, lo que le causó mucha alegría, tanta que no puso ni la más minima atención al vestido de su hermana, pues sabía que aunque Annie era muy hermosa sin duda, la mejor parte de la genética se la había llevado ella.

Sin embargo su alegría disminuyó en gran medida cuando vio a Candy ataviada con su vestido.

El verde pálido de la tela, resaltaba aún más el verde de sus ojos y el corte del vestido dejaba ver su bien formada figura que no necesitaba de un apretado corsé que le ayudara a destacarla, pues a pesar de tener tan sólo quince años, era evidente que era una chica realmente hermosa.

Susana lo sabía perfectamente, y era precisamente por eso que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida difícil, pues no podía soportar que hubiese alguien mucho más bella que ella.

Cuando la había visto elegir su vestido, incluso se había sentido tentada a reír, había pensado que la sencillez de su vestido disminuiría notablemente su aspecto, pero lo cierto es que había ocurrido exactamente lo contrario...

El colmo fue que su propia madre mencionó que Candy se veía hermosa, cosa que no habia dicho de ella.

Sin embargo se contentó sabiendo que la atención de todos recaería única y exclusivamente en ella, después de todo ella era la hija del duque, y Candy era simplemente una chica sin hogar…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y por fin el día de la fiesta llegó.

Desde muy temprano comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Los sirvientes iban de un lado para otro llevando y trayendo abrigos y bandejas con té y bocadillos.

Candy se ofreció a ayudar a Dorothy, pero ésta le dijo que lo mejor era que fuera a alistarse, pues si no lo hacía, no tendría tiempo suficiente.

Desde luego, Candy no le hizo caso y se puso a ayudarle en todo lo que pudo, hasta que por fin vio que el trabajo había disminuido considerablemente.

Entonces fue hasta su habitación dispuesta a tomar un largo baño y descansar un poco.

Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta supo que algo andaba mal, pues la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Se apresuró a entrar para ver que sucedía, lamentablemente era demasiado tarde…

Sobre su cama yacía su vestido totalmente arruinado…

Alguien había entrado y habían cortado la falda en pedacitos.

Candy supo inmediatamente que aquello era obra de Susana, pero esa certeza no logró hacerla sentir mejor, por el contrario… se sintió peor que nunca, y se preguntó cómo alguien podía albergar tanta malicia en su interior…

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, salió corriendo sin rumbo, sus pies la llevaron automáticamente al senderó que había recorrido miles de veces con rumbo a la cascada, que consideraba como su refugio, a su pasó se topó con un sinfín de hojas y ramas que le dificultaban ver por dónde iba, hasta que al pisar una de las ramas que sobresalían de un árbol casi tropezó…

-deberías mirar por dónde andas… -le dijo alguien.

-sólo entonces Candy levantó la vista, aunque sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impidieron ver con absoluta claridad, inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de haber regresado en el tiempo… pues nuevamente se encontraba con aquellos ojos azules que tanto tiempo atrás la habían mirado con esa misma curiosidad.

-¿por qué lloras pecosa? –le preguntó.

-Es que yo…

Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas…

-Así está mucho mejor…

-¿no deberías estar preparándote para la fiesta de esta noche?

-No… creo que yo no asistiré…

-Es una lástima… el vestido es muy bonito…

-¿vestido?

-Tú eres Candice… ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero…¿Cómo es que…?

-Es muy sencillo, eso es porque yo…

Pero él no terminó la frase, pues cuando estaba a punto de revelar su identidad, escucharon la voz de un hombre…

-¿Joven Terrence es usted?

Entonces el muchacho, miró nerviosamente en dirección al bosque…

-No digas que me has visto… -dijo, y desapareció en el bosque.

Dejando a Candy muy confundida, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¿en verdad se había encontrado con su príncipe? O ¿quizá había tropezado y se había desmayado y ahora estaba alucinando?

-Es usted, señorita Candy… -dijo la voz de un hombre, al que Candy reconoció como George…

-Sí, soy yo… -respondió ella, de manera insegura.

-Me pareció haber escuchado voces…

-¿Voces?

-Pues estoy yo sola aquí…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… yo sólo estaba buscando a alguien… -dijo.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa. –dijo George.

-Me gustaría dar un paseo más. –dijo Candy.

-Me temo que eso no es posible… debe usted ir a prepararse para la gala de esta noche…

-Pero yo no creo que… me temo que no…

-el duque me ha dado órdenes de llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, ha sido una suerte encontrarla aquí, o tendría que haber iniciado nuevamente una búsqueda.

Candy comprendió inmediatamente que George estaba buscando también a Terrence…

¿Cómo sabía él quién era? ¿A qué se refería con lo del vestido? Y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba ahora mismo?

Desde su llegada a la mansión, Candy había mantenido la esperanza de que su príncipe fuera el hijo ausente del duque, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había creído realmente en serio, no esperaba de ninguna manera volver a encontrarlo, y mucho menos en esas circunstancias…

Se preguntó si él la recordaría…después de todo la había llamado pecosa como en aquella ocasión…

Apenas al llegar a la casa, George mandó llamar a Dorothy.

-Por favor, encárgate de la señorita. –pidió.

-Por supuesto. –dijo ella.

-Vas a lucir hermosa. –le dijo Dorothy, y la condujo a su habitación.

-Dorothy, en verdad agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero mi vestido está arruinado, y no hay nada más que pueda usar… así que no iré a la fiesta.

Dorothy sonrió simplemente, sin hacer caso de lo que ella había dicho.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Candy notó que el vestido hecho girones había desaparecido, en su lugar había una caja con un gran moño sobre su cama.

-Ábrelo Candy, ¡date prisa! –dijo Dorothy.

Candy obedeció y abrió la caja…

En el interior, estaba el vestido más magnifico que Candy hubiera visto en su vida…

Era un vestido de seda color azul cielo, acompañado por una hermosa pelliza blanca, además había también cintas para el cabello y un hermoso tocado con motivo de flores.

-Vamos apresúrate, el baño está listo. –dijo Dorothy, sacando a Candy de su ensoñación.

-¿En verdad me dejarán usar ese vestido? –preguntó Candy.

-Desde luego, el duque lo ha traído especialmente para ti.

Dorothy condujó a Candy hasta la tina, y la ayudó a asearse.

Después Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse y finalmente peinó su cabello utilizando las cintas que estaban junto al vestido.

El resultado era simplemente espectacular…

-Ahora, será mejor que te vayas o no llegarás a tiempo, los invitados estás ahora en el salón principal.

-Vendré en cuanto pueda escaparme de allí. –prometió Candy.

Pero Dorothy solo le sonrió.

Entonces Candy se encaminó hacia allá, el salón estaba lleno de gente, Candy pensó en entrar y perderse entre los invitados, desafortunadamente Candy no pudo seguir su plan, pues todos los presentes se quedaron mirándola en cuanto hizo su aparición…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO, OJALÁ LES GUSTE...**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD APRECIO MUCHO QUE SE TOMEN UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME.**

 **SÉ QUE ESTÁN PREOCUPADAS POR LO QUE SUSANA PUEDA HACER... PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DEMASIADO... ÉSTA VEZ ELLA NO SERÁ LA VILLANA PRINCIPAL...**

 **SALUDOS Y LAS DEJO CON LA LECTURA.**

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Terry estaba en su habitación, después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa se había arrojado a la cama, había sido un día agotador, y aún faltaba la dichosa fiesta.

La verdad era que detestaba asistir a esa clase de eventos, pero no tenía alternativa, se trataba de la presentación de sus hermanas.

Además también debía conocer a la chica que su padre había adoptado.

Su padre le habia hablado de ella durante el viaje.

Y antes de salir de Londres habían comprado un vestido de baile para ella.

Había sido una gran suerte que su padre recibiera el telegrama de George antes de que salieran del hotel.

George le habia escrito a su padre externandole su preocupación, pues le habia pedido a Dorothy que buscara un vestido apropiado en el guardaropa de Candy, y se habían dado cuenta de que no había ninguno, así que le pedía instrucciones para hacer algo al respecto.

Su padre respondió el telegrama diciendo que él se encargaría, después de todo, estaban en Londres, y por fuerza hallarían algo.

Habían pedido la ayuda de una de las empleadas del hotel, que rápidamente se había comunicado con una boutique, habían enviado a una empleada con varios vestidos, todos igual de elegantes.

El duque pidió a la empleada que eligiera el más hermoso.

El resto era historia...

Entonces recordó que aún tenía en su poder la caja con el vestido...

Se levantó y fue a buscar a Dorothy para entregarle el paquete.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, vio que Betsy, otra de las mucamas salía de una de las habitaciones, del extremo, asi que la alcanzó y le preguntó por Dorothy.

La mujer aseguró que no sabía dónde estaba y se apresuró a irse.

Terry notó que actuaba muy extraño, pero se olvidó de ello, cuando distinguió a Dorothy que venía subiendo la escalera.

-milord, que gusto verlo.

-Gracias Dorothy, en realidad soy yo quien se alegra de verte... Yo estaba buscándote...

-A mi también me han enviado a buscarle... Su gracia quiere que se prepare para la fiesta, y desea que conozca a Lady Allen y su hija...

Terry puso cara de fastidio, no deseaba conocer a ninguna Lady...

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese tipo de niñas...

-Dorothy, esta caja es para la chica que...

-Su nombre es Candice -dijo Dorothy.

\- sí, por supuesto, es que mi padre no lo mencionó, pero lo recordaré... -respondió Terry... Ahora, por favor di a mi padre que no me has encontrado, saldré por la puerta de servicio...

-Pero milord...

-Y recuerda... Mi nombre es Terry, sabes que odio que seas tan formal conmigo. - dijo él y se fue corriendo.

Cuando salió de la casa fue hacia el bosque.

Allí tardarían un largo rato en encontrarlo. –pensó.

Tomó el camino que llevaba a la cascada y subió a un árbol.

Llevaba un buen rato holgazaneando, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba... Bajó del árbol para investigar, no podía ser que lo hubieran hallado tan pronto…

Pensaba en eso, cuando la vio…

La chica corría a toda velocidad sin importarle que las ramas de los árboles le pegaran en el rostro.

Era evidente que lloraba…

Fue entonces que Terry se dio cuenta de que delante había un agujero... Asi que se adelantó para detenerla, pues si no lo hacía, seguramente se haría mucho daño.

-Deberías mirar por dónde caminas. -le dijo, mientras buscaba un pañuelo para que pudiera secar sus lágrimas.

Pero cuando ella levantó la mirada... sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por un instante...

Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían...

Ella había crecido, pero esos ojos... Los reconocería en cualquier parte...

Por un momento no supo que hacer, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el pañuelo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que secar sus lágrimas... sintió el impulso de apretarla contra su pecho y consolarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuantas veces había soñado con volver a encontrarla... Y ahora, estaba frente a él...

Por supuesto era poco probable que lo recordara... su encuentro había sido demasiado breve.

Pero ahora, él quería a toda costa saber quién era y por qué estaba allí...

Quizá se trataba de una de las invitadas a la fiesta... -no, eso era casi imposible, si así fuera, estaba seguro de que la conocería…

Y sí ella era...

-Tu debes ser Candice... - se aventuró a decir...

-Sí, soy yo, respondió ella.

Era increíble como una simple palabra podía hacerlo sentir tan feliz...

No supo cómo pero fue capaz de mantener una breve conversación con ella, hasta que la voz de George los sobresaltó a ambos...

Nunca pensó que lo diría pero agradecía profundamente la interrupción.

Necesitaba recuperarse de la impresión y pensar...

Candy entró en el salón de baile sin saber a dónde dirigirse, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, y ella no conocía absolutamente a nadie.

Pensó que lo mejor era dar la vuelta y volver a la seguridad de su habitación, después de todo, a quién le importaba ir a una fiesta donde seguramente no sería bien recibida.

Estaba por marcharse cuando vio a George, que avanzaba a toda prisa hacia ella.

-Señorita, me alegra que por fin esté aquí, por favor venga conmigo.

El caballero le ofreció el brazo, y Candy se sintió muy feliz de tener a su lado a alguien conocido.

Mientras caminaban, George dijo:

-Su gracia me ha dado instrucciones precisas para que la presente con las personas que él considera adecuadas para relacionarse con usted.

Candy se limitó a asentir.

-Hay algo más… El duque ha dispuesto que se le presente como la señorita White…

Él ha dicho a sus amistades que prometió a un amigo suyo en su lecho de muerte hacerse cargo de usted.

-El duque es muy amable, pero créeme que no me molesta en absoluto que se sepa la verdad sobre mi origen.

-Créame que esto es lo mejor… el duque sólo desea que usted sea bien recibida dentro del círculo social en que se mueve la familia.

Señorita, escúcheme, la alta sociedad tiende a ser prejuiciosa, y no suelen recibir nuevos miembros con mucha cordialidad, el duque sólo desea hacer las cosas más fáciles para usted.

Candy decidió no insistir y hacer lo que George le indicaba, pero en su corazón sintió una profunda tristeza, pues ahora ya jamás podría volver a ser quien era realmente.

Si aquel era el precio que debía pagar para convertirse en una dama de sociedad, Candy no estaba segura de querer pagarlo…

George la llevó por todo el salón, y le presentó a Candy a tantas personas que al final del recorrido no se sentía capaz de recordar ni la mitad de los nombres y títulos que había escuchado.

Finalmente, la condujo hasta dónde se encontraba el duque.

Parecía estar enfrascado en una conversación muy interesante, pero tan pronto como se percató de la presencia de George, interrumpió su conversación.

-Luces muy linda esta noche. –le dijo el duque a Candy.

-Realmente espero que el vestido haya sido de tu agrado.

-Desde luego, es el vestido más hermoso qué he visto. –dijo Candy con sinceridad.

El duque le sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado…

-Hay una cosa más… me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo que recién ha llegado de Londres…

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando se percató de la presencia de Terrence, que estaba tan solo a unos cuantos metros de ella… se le veía tan apuesto…

-Éste es mi hijo Terrence…

Candy se atrevió a mirarlo… se le veía tan serio que no se parecía en nada al chico con el que Candy se había encontrado tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás…

-Es un placer conocerte. –dijo él de una manera automática, hizo una reverencia formal y se retiró inmediatamente.

Candy se sintió sumamente decepcionada, y pensó que era una tonta por pensar que él la trataría de otra forma, después de todo eran unos perfectos desconocidos.

El duque, ajeno a los pensamientos de Candy, la animó a disfrutar la velada, y le recomendó a algunos muchachos para bailar, desafortunadamente, Susana había acaparado la atención de todos los presentes, tanto así que incluso Annie permanecía sentada.

Candy suspiró y buscó con la mirada un asiento alejado de la multitud, pensando que aquella seria una noche muy larga...

Mientras permanecía en su escondite, Candy pudo captar algunos comentarios que la hicieron sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- El duque es realmente muy bondadoso, recibir a la chica en su familia debió ser dificil. -dijo una mujer a la que le habían presentado como lady Allen.

-Seguramente debe ser el fruto de alguna indiscreción. - dijo con desdén una más.

\- Como sea, no será una tarea fácil, una dama no se forma de la noche a la mañana, y es claro que esa muchachita no tiene lo necesario...

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones a hurtadillas?

Candy se sobresaltó, pues pensó que nadie la había visto aún.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Terrence de pie junto a ella.

-qué haces aquí? - Es decir, lo siento... Yo... No debí...

Terry se rió, dejando desconcertada a Candy.

-Es claro que lady Allen tiene razón, se necesitará más que un milagro para convertirte en una dama. -dijo él a tono de broma.

-¿No deberías estar bailando con alguna dama? - se atrevió a decir Candy.

-No me gustan estas reuniones… Ahora mismo sólo quisiera irme de aquí.

-contestó él con una sinceridad que asombró a Candy.

-Creo que a mi tampoco me gustan... Eso de bailar toda la noche, comer pastelillos y beber a hurtadillas un poco de vino, debe ser sumamente desagradable. - dijo Candy.

Después, suspiró pesadamente.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? -siempre quise ver como eran estas reuniones... Escuchar la música, respirar el aroma de las flores...

Pero ahora que estoy aquí... Creo que no es como lo imaginaba...

-Eso es porque has estado sentada aquí desde que comenzó la velada...

-Dime una cosa... ¿Sabes bailar? -preguntó él.

Pero no esperó su respuesta, sin previo aviso , la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Al principio Candy estaba muy tensa y nerviosa, pero tan pronto como la música comenzó a sonar, Candy se olvidó de todo y se entregó por completo al momento que vivía.

Tanto fue su abandono que al terminar la pieza se sintió como si acabara de despertar de un dulce sueño.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que alrededor de ella y Terry se habia formado un círculo de personas que les aplaudieron cuando el baile concluyó.

\- ¿Te gustaría beber un poco de champagne?

-N... No creo que sea adecuado... Respondió ella, pero Terry ya había tomado dos copas de la bandeja de uno de los sirvientes, además también había tomado dos pastelillos.

-Relájate, en cualquier momento mi padre hará un brindis en honor de mis hermanas y en un santiamén todos tendrán una copa en sus manos.

Entonces Candy tomó la copa que él le ofrecía y bebió su contenido.

Tal como Terry había dicho, el duque realizó el brindis, que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de sus hijas, pues ahora asistirían a cada velada, con el propósito de encontrar una pareja adecuada con la cuál contraer matrimonio.

Candy estaba segura de que a Susana no le costaría nada encontrar pretendientes... Ojalá lo hiciera así, pensó Candy... Pues aunque normalmente no solía tener esa clase de pensamientos, no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas irían mejor para muchas personas, si la muchacha se casaba pronto y se marchaba.

-¿Sucede algo? - te has quedado callada de repente.

\- No, no es nada...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Terry

-Por supuesto –contestó Candy.

-Ésta tarde… ¿por qué llorabas?

-No tiene importancia…

Terry le dio una mirada que dejaba ver que no admitiría evasivas.

Candy suspiró… y finalmente dijo…

-Mi vestido fue arruinado…

-¿Cómo?

-La duquesa tuvo a bien darme un vestido de baile… pero ésta mañana, alguien entró en mi habitación y lo hizo trocitos…

Terry no supo que decir, pero recordó que había visto a Betsy de una de las habitaciones… así que se prometió que investigaría lo que había sucedido.

Más tarde, Terry pensó que era una buena idea volver a bailar con Candy.

Quería descubrir de una vez que era lo que había en ella que lo atraía tanto... Sabía que no era su belleza física... Era hermosa desde luego... Pero había algo más...

Esos eran sus pensamientos, cuando un joven al que reconoció como Jonathan Hunt, hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, se acercó y pidió a Candy una pieza de baile.

Quiso decirle que Candy era su acompompañante y que no tenía derecho a hacer semejante petición, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada indesisa que Candy le dio.

El tampoco tenía derecho a acapararla así, no debería sentirse de esa manera respecto a ella, pues a pesar de haberla mantenido en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo, prácticamente acababan de conocerse y él no solía comportarse así con ninguna chica, además si lo hacía seguro ocasionaria un escándalo que no beneficiaría a nadie.

-Anda, ve a bailar, le dijo.

Entonces Candy aceptó la mano que el muchacho le ofreció.

Habló muy poco con él durante el baile, aunque el muchacho era realmente agradable, Candy solo deseaba volver al lado de Terry.

Sin embargo, cuando el baile terminó, se percató de que Terry no estaba más en su asiento.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo halló.

-parece que Grandchester no te ha esperado... – dijo Jonathan.

-Si, no importa, dijo Candy sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa apenas iluminó sus ojos.

-¿Puedo traerte un vaso de agua?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El muchacho regresó en un instante con dos vasos de ponche.

-Así que… ¿eres hija del conde White?

-Candy lo miró confundida...

-Debió ser muy duro para ti lo de su accidente… -dijo Jonathan.

-En realidad… no deseo hablar de eso… –dijo Candy, utilizando una de las frases que Susana solía decir cuando no quería contestar algo... Además no sabía a que se refería el chico...

-desde luego… he sido descortés.- dijo Jonathan.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Desde luego. –dijo Candy.

Ella bailó otras dos piezas musicales con Jhonathan, y después se disculpó, alegando mucho cansancio, aunque en realidad sólo deseaba saber el por que Terry se había marchado.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS:**

 **Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza con el capítulo... agradezco todos sus comentarios y también agradezco**

 **a las lectoras anónimas**

 **espero que les guste... nos leemos pronto**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Terry se encontraba en la biblioteca reunido con su padre…

El duque le había dicho que era necesario que regresara a la India, por lo que necesitaba dejarlo a cargo de los negocios que tenía en Inglaterra.

Hasta el momento era George quien había estado a cargo, pero era momento de que él comenzara a asumir su papel como futuro duque y que mejor aprender de alguien como George.

-A mi regreso, volverás a Londres para asistir a la universidad.

También le había comunicado que la señora Leagan seguiría trabajando con ellos, pero esta vez actuaría como acompañante de Susana y Annie, pues había autorizado que asistieran a los bailes de la temporada, incluso les permitiría ir a Londres en un par de ocasiones.

Fue entonces que Terry mostró su desacuerdo…

-Padre, no sé si es una buena idea que mis hermanas vayan a Londres con la señora Leagan…

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero estarán en buenas manos, además Susy tiene tantas ganas de ir, que ha prometido comportarse perfectamente.

-Hablando del comportamiento de Susy hay algo que debes saber…

Entonces Terry le habló del vestido destrozado que Candy había hallado en su habitación.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave… ¿Acaso Candice te ha dicho eso? Te ha pedido hablar conmigo de esto?

-No, de ninguna manera… ella no me ha pedido nada… de hecho no quería decirme nada del asunto…

-¿Como es que te has enterado? Acaso Susy…

-Bueno yo… esa tarde vi a Candy llorando. -dijo sin percatarse de que había utilizado un diminutivo para referirse a ella.

El duque no lo notó tampoco, estaba pensativo…

-dices que viste a Betsy salir de la habitación de Candice…

-En ese momento no sabía que se trataba de su habitación… pero así es…

-Bien, le pediré a George que investigue… y de resultar cierto, Susy deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus actos…

-¿Puedo retirarme ahora? -estoy cansado…

-sí, puedes irte…

Terry salió de la biblioteca y como de costumbre fue a los establos por Teodora, su yegua… tenía la intención de dar un largo paseo para aclarar su mente.

No había visto a Candy desde el día de la fiesta… a propósito había estado evitando un posible encuentro… le daba vergüenza la manera en que la había dejado… y no sabía cómo disculparse… no podía decirle lo celoso que se sintió cuando ese estúpido la había invitado a bailar… pero había sido injusto dejarla cuando ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

Además había sido él quien le sugirió bailar con Jonathan.

Dios, realmente se había comportado como un verdadero patán.

Pensaba en eso, mientras galopaba a toda velocidad…

Ya cansado por el esfuerzo físico, decidió llevar a Teodora a la cascada, allí la dejaría beber agua, mientras descansaban un poco…

Había llevado con él unos bocadillos y unas zanahorias para la yegua a fin de que pudieran estar alejados de la casa el mayor tiempo posible.

Al llegar a la cascada, Terry desmontó y dirigió a la yegua hacia la parte tranquila del río y se sentó un momento en el césped comenzando a respirar la paz y tranquilidad que le daba ese lugar.

Fue entonces cuando la vio…

Sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol estaba Candy…

Al parecer estaba muy ocupada…

No paraba de escribir, aunque por momentos se quedaba muy pensativa…

Terry la observó unos minutos, y después, movido por una fuerza invisible, se acercó lentamente.

Ella no se percató de su presencia, o quizá estaba ignorándolo adrede, cosa que se merecía…

Muy despacio se sentó a su lado…

Sólo entonces ella se percató de su presencia… e inmediatamente dejó a un lado su cuaderno, cuando lo hizo, Terry notó un leve sonrojo.

-Perdóname, no ha sido mi intención asustarte… yo… sólo… pasaba por aquí y te vi…

-Bueno yo… creo que, ya me iba…

-No tienes que irte, si lo deseas, seré yo quien se vaya…

-No… no… -por favor no…

Terry nunca había escuchado a alguien pedirle que no se fuera de una manera tan dulce… se conmovió tanto que antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dijo…

-Me gustaría disculparme por lo de la otra noche… no debí marcharme sin siquiera avisarte.

-no tiene importancia, no hay nada que disculpar milord… -dijo Candy, recordando la manera en la que todos en la casa solían referirse a Terrence.

-Por favor, llamame Terry… odio toda esa formalidad de títulos y esas cosas.

-entonces, debo pedirte que me llames simplemente Candy…

Terry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, puesto que ya había comenzado a utilizar el diminutivo de su nombre.

-Y… qué excusa vas a dar para decir que no te gusta tu nombre…

-En el hogar de… - dijo, sin terminar la frase.

Estaba a punto de mencionar su hogar y a sus queridas madres… y probablemente eso disgustaría a Terry, después de todo, él no lo comprendería.

Él la miró, esperando que terminara de hablar, pero no lo hizo.

Así que él la animó.

Mi padre me ha dicho que vivías, cerca de Hertfortshire…

-sí, confirmó ella, pero aún poco dispuesta a hablar de ello.

-sabes… la próxima semana llevarán mobiliario al hogar, para la nueva aula, dónde los niños tomarán clases…

-¡Dios mío, los niños estarán felices! -dijo con entusiasmo, ocasionando que Terry sonriera al ver su felicidad.

-perdón, no debí… -No tienes que disculparte por hablar de tu hogar… -debió ser difícil dejarlos…

-sí, fue muy difícil. –dijo ella con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Y… ¿Por qué no les escribes para darles las buenas noticias?

-Es que yo…En realidad… no deseo causar ninguna molestia enviando cartas…

Terry se rió con ganas…

-No es ninguna molestia… sólo entrega las cartas a Dorothy, ella las entregará al cartero…

-Pero… ¿y el importe?

-Sí eso te tranquiliza, yo mismo cubriré el importe…

-No… no tienes que…

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo…

-En ese caso… creo que entregaré mi primera carta a Dorothy esta tarde. –dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó Terry.

Ella respondió que sí…

Entonces Terry sacó los bocadillos que llevaba en su bolsa y los compartieron mas mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, principalmente del hogar de Pony y las muchas aventuras que Candy vivió en ese lugar.

Terry se divirtió como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo con las ocurrencias de Candy, y supo por qué su padre la había escogido para ser la compañera de sus hermanas, era una lástima que ninguna de las dos lo hubiera apreciado.

Y aunque Candy no lo dijo, estuvo seguro de que la había pasado mal durante la ausencia de su padre.

Pero las cosas tenían que cambiar, y ya se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Ya era más de media tarde cuando volvieron a la casa, afortunadamente el duque había estado ausente todo el día y nadie habia notado la ausencia de ninguno de los dos.

Terry prometió pefirle a su padre autorización para que ella pudiera acompañarlos el día que llevarían el mobiliario al hogar de Pony.

Con ese pensamiento y con la alegría de haber pasado toda la tarde junto a su príncipe, Candy se retiró a su habitación, cuidando no ser vista por nadie.

Por la mañana, Candy fue sorprendida con una llamada a su puerta.

Por un momento pensó que era Terry quién llamaba, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara intensamente, pero no era Terry, si no Dorothy.

Llevaba en sus manos varias cartas...

-Buenos dias Candy, el joven Terrence me ha dicho que tienes correspondencia que enviar, y me ha pedido recogerla.

-Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado...

-Dame un momento Dorothy, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no entras?

Dorothy esperó a que Candy preparara el sobre de su carta.

-¿Sabes Dorothy? Terry ha sido muy amable al pedirte que vinieras, la verdad no iba a enviar esa carta...

-pero ¿qué dices? No te encuentras en ninguna prisión, puedes enviar cuantas cartas te apetezca... El duque puede parer muy estricto, pero es muy generoso y jamás se nos prohibe mantener correspondencia con nuestros seres queridos, ¿por qué habría de prohibirtelo a ti?

-en ese caso, aquí está. -dijo ella entregándole un sobre que al parecer contenía la carta más extensa que ella hubiera visto.

-También estoy aquí para informarte que ya casi es hora del desayuno.

-desde luego, me gustaría ver al duque para agrdecerle su amabilidad.

-Me temo que eso no será posible... El duque partió esta mañana a Londres, al parecer había un asunto importante... Puesto que el joven Terrence y George le acompañaron.

-Gracias Dorothy, en seguida iré a desayunar, dijo Candy.

El desayuno fue relativamente pacífico, pues la presencia de la duquesa impidió que Susana molestara a Candy, además seguía encantada con la noticia de que los diarios siguieran hablando de ella y su espléndida fiesta.

Uno de los diarios se atrevía a decir que la fiesta había sido aún mejor que las que se daban en la capital, además se esperaba que ella y su hermana se presentaran en el palacio real para asistir al baile de apertura de la temporada, ya que se perfilaban para ser consideradas las grandes bellezas del año.

Dos días más tarde, cuando el duque volvió, la muchacha le pidió desesperadamente su autorización para marcharse a Londres lo antes posible, lamentablemente para ella, el duque había recibido el informe de George, referente al vestido arruinado de Candy.

George había descubierto que Susana había amenazado a Betsy con despedirla, si no accedía a arruinar el vestido, además debía dejarlo sobre la cama, para que Candy pudiera apreciar con detalle como su vestido había sido reducido a harapos.

El duque estaba tan molesto que prohibió a Susana ir a Londres, lo que es más, le había prohibido ir a cualquier tipo de fiesta o evento público, hasta que mejorara su conducta.

Susana estaba furiosa por la decisión de su padre, pero tuvo que aceptar su castigo sin discusión alguna, aunque se prometió a sí misma que haría lo necesario para que Candy pagara por ello, pues estaba segura de que ella la había delatado con su padre.

Por otro lado, el duque había dispuesto que Candy lo acompañaría junto con Terry para hacer la entrega del nuevo mobiliario y algunas otras cosas al hogar de Pony, lo que causó una inmensa alegría a la muchacha, ya que después de tanto tiempo, volvería a ver a sus queridas madres y a todos los chicos.

Esa noche, Candy se retiró a su habitación muy temprano, pues Terry le había mandado avisar que partirían muy temprano, por lo que le recomendaba dormirse pronto y abrigarse muy bien por la mañana.

Candy pensó en cuanto habrían cambiado las cosas desde su partida, cuanto habrían crecido los niños... pensó en sus caritas alegres, cuando vieran los muebles nuevos, y también pensó en lo felices que se sentirían la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando la vieran...

Quería llevar a Terry a la colina y saber de una vez por todas, si él recordaba ese día en la colina...

Con ese pensamiento, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida.

Terry por su parte también estaba muy contento... Realmente deseaba saber cómo era el lugar en el que Candy había crecido... Además quería volver a estar en esa colina dónde la había visto por primera vez...


	8. Chapter 8

BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS...

HOY POR FIN LES TENGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA... LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA, PERO MIS TAREAS ME ABSORBIERON EL TIEMPO QUE DEDICO A ESCRIBIR Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR A TIEMPO, PERO PROMETO QUE ESTO NO SE VOLVERÁ UNA CONSTANTE...

MIENTRAS TANTO, DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO...

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y OJALÁ LES GUSTE.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Candy se levantó muy temprano, se arregló, y bajó al comedor en el justo momento en que Dorothy ponía la mesa, por lo que se ofreció a ayudarla.

Cuando Terry y el duque fueron a desayunar, estaba todo listo.

Partieron inmediatamente después de desayunar.

Por instrucciones del duque, se había preparado una selección de exquisitos dulces y postres que serían llevados para agasajar a los pequeños del hogar.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo y muy silencioso.

Terry se había sentado al lado del duque, y de cualquier manera, no habrían podido hablar aunque hubieran estado sentados juntos.

De vez en cuando, el duque hacía alguna observación sobre el paisaje o el buen clima, o de cuanto le hubiese gustado a la duquesa acompañarlos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

Terry la miró discretamente y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, aunque lo ocultó muy bien, cuando a propósito bostezó.

El duque fue el primero en bajar del carruaje, y se adelantó para entrevistarse con la señorita Pony.

Terry fue el segundo en descender, y acto seguido le ofreció la mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar…

Pero la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior había reblandecido el terreno, ocasionando que Candy resbalara.

Afortunadamente Terry reaccionó de manera ágil, atrapándola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño? -le preguntó Terry sin soltarla…

-En realidad estoy muy bien, gracias a tí, si no me hubieses detenido me habría caído sin duda. -dijo Candy, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por al menos diez niños que corrían alegremente hacia el carruaje al darse cuenta de que era Candy quién había llegado.

Candy los recibió con una alegre sonrisa y sus brazos no alcanzaron para rodear a todos los niños que la recibieron.

Terry miraba embelesado como ella procuraba poner atención a cada uno de los pequeños que la reclamaban.

-Creo que es un buen momento para sacar las golosinas, dijo Terry.

Entonces, y sólo entonces los niños centraron su atención en el muchacho.

-¡Oh, lo había olvidado! –exclamó Candy, volviéndose para mirar a Terry.

-niños, él es…

-Mi nombre es Terry… -dijo él, antes de que Candy lo presentara con formalidad, pues no quería que se le tratara de manera diferente solo por ser el hijo de un duque.

-¿Por qué no comemos un poco de pastel? –dijo él, y los niños inmediatamente expresaron su aprobación.

Entonces Terry pidió a uno de los criados que trajera una de las tartas que habían traído para que la repartieran entre los niños.

Cuando el duque terminó de entrevistarse con la señorita Pony y la hermana María salieron al prado, dónde se había armado ya una algarabía.

En cuanto las damas, vieron a Candy, no pudieron evitar desbordar alegría e inmediatamente fueron a abrazarla.

El duque y Terry quedaron conmovidos por el cuadro tan bello que estaban presenciado.

Después, los criados procedieron a bajar el mobiliario que habían llevado con ellos.

Fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el hogar desde su partida.

La casa había sido renovada casi en su totalidad, aún se hallaba gente trabajando en algunas partes, pero el trabajo estaba casi terminado.

También se había construido un nuevo salón, que es el que sería destinado para que los niños recibieran sus clases.

Los dormitorios también habían sufrido cambios.

Antes de la partida de Candy, niños y niñas debían compartir dormitorios.

Ahora había dos cuartos, adecuados con cómodas camas dónde los niños podían descansar placenteramente.

Candy pensó que el duque era en realidad un hombre muy generoso, incluso cuando ella aún vivía en el hogar, la señorita Pony hablaba de los planes que el duque tenía para el hogar, sin embargo nunca se habían materializado debido a los constantes viajes y después a la tragedia ocurrida a su hijo mayor.

Si Albert pudiera ver cómo se había transformado el hogar, seguramente se pondría muy feliz…

-Señorita Pony ¿Albert escribe a menudo? –preguntó Candy.

-desafortunadamente los viajes de su nueva familia dificultan mucho mantener correspondencia con él, escribe cada vez que puede hacerlo, pero me atrevería a decir que es muy feliz ahora, y eso nos hace muy felices ¿no es así hermana María?

-Así es. –contestó la mujer.

-Pues ahora que estamos reunidos todos, creo que ha llegado el momento de festejar. –dijo el duque.

-Nos hemos tomado la libertad de organizar un picnic para todos, así que por favor, vayamos a disfrutar. – dijo.

Entonces los niños vieron emocionados como se habían acomodado mantas en el césped y los sirvientes que el duque había llevado estaban comenzando a servir deliciosos manjares.

El resto de la tarde Candy y Terry lo pasaron jugando con los niños.

El duque no habia visto a Terry tan entusiasmado desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, nunca lo había visto reír tanto, así que decidió quedarse el resto de la tarde, y así aprovecharía para ultimar detalles con la señorita Pony, puesto que su próximo viaje a la India, le obligaba a delegarle a George el deber de supervisar el buen funcionamiento de la casa.

El duque informó a las damas que George estaba a su disposición y que sería él quién se encargaría de proveer al hogar de todo lo necesario para asegurar el bienestar de los pequeños.

Más tarde, cuando el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, Candy quiso mostrarle a Terry su lugar favorito... Así pues lo llevó a lo alto de la colina.

El perfume de los narcisos que ahí crecían los envolvió a ambos y cada uno recordó en silencio que había sido una tarde como esa, cuando se habían visto por primera vez.

-Te reto a subir a la cima del árbol. -dijo Candy.

-Es imposible que puedas ganarme, te recomiendo que no pierdas tu valioso tiempo. –le dijo Terry.

Podrías comenzar a trepar ahora, y no llegarás ni a la mitad.

Ella no dijo nada, lo miró, y después fue hacia la primera rama del árbol y comenzó a trepar, dejando a Terry muy sorprendido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto salió de su asombro fue hacia el árbol y comenzó a trepar con la msima agilidad que Candy.

Tan solo unos minutos después ambos se encontraron en la cima, y se sentaron en la misma rama del árbol dónde contemplaron el atardecer, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Con ganas de expresar lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento, pero sin encontrar las palabras.

Y aún así, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, conscientes del cariño que comenzaba a florecer entre los dos.

Cuando por fin regresaron a la casa, Candy quiso charlar a solas unos minutos con sus madres.

En cuanto entró a la oficina de la señorita Pony, ambas mujeres la abrazaron con ternura y la llenaron de besos.

-Realmente estás transformándote en una hermosa señorita. –le dijo la señorita Pony, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-debo confesar que me preocupé mucho por ti… -dijo la hermana María.

-No recibimos una sola carta tuya en tanto tiempo y pensé que…

-Lo sé… es sólo que… no quería abusar de la generosidad del duque. –dijo Candy.

-sinceramente estuve a punto de pedirle al duque que te permitiera volver al hogar. –dijo la señorita Pony.

Candy las miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La hermana María estaba muy preocupada, y ambas pensamos que quizá no eras feliz con los Grandchester…

-pero al verte hoy… realmente nos hemos dado cuenta de que es necesario dejar que sigas tu propio camino… además estamos seguras de que Terrence te protegerá… es un muchacho muy sensato y se nota que te ha tomado mucho aprecio.

Candy se sonrojó levemente con aquel comentario, y sintió cómo en su corazón nacía un hermoso sentimiento de esperanza… esperanza de que quizá, él también sintiera algo por ella.

El duque había planeado regresar ese mismo día, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que casi caía la noche, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era partir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por la mañana muy temprano, finalmente partieron de vuelta a la mansión, y Candy se despidió de su hogar con cierta tristeza, pero con la esperanza de volver pronto, y con la certeza de que sus madres estarían siempre para ella.

Durante el regreso, el duque dio a Terry claras instrucciones de los deberes que debía cumplir en su ausencia.

A candy sólo le recomendó continuar con sus lecciones con la señora Leagan para que pudiese convertirse en toda una dama.


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ACTUALIACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **COMO SE DARÁN CUENTA, ESTE CAPÍTULO EN PARTICULAR ES UN RESUMEN DEL DESARROLLO DEL ROMANCE ENTRE NUESTROS REBELDES... A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO COMENZARÁN A PRESENTARSE LAS DIFICULTADES PARA ELLOS, INICIANDO ASÍ LA PARTE DRAMÁTICA DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, TANTO A QUIENES DEJAN UN COMENTARIO COMO A QUIENES LEEN DE MANERA ANONIMA. DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Una semana después de la visita al hogar de Pony, se encontraban despidiendo al duque, que salía hacia su viaje a la India.

Candy sintió verdadera tristeza al ver partir a su benefactor, pues a pesar del carácter duro que mostraba casi siempre, era muy generoso y una gran persona.

La primera en irse a su habitación fue la duquesa, que no soportaba volver a separarse del hombre que habia amado toda su vida, ahora tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre de si volverian a encontrarse pronto.

Los demás permanecían en el sitio en silencio, hasta que Susana lo rompió al decirle a Candy que era una hipócrita por pretender que le importaba la partida de su padre, y que no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí como si perteneciera realmente a la familia.

Pero Terry que no soportaba las groserias de su hermana para con Candy, terminó rápidamente el intento de Susana por hacer sentir mal a Candy, diciéndole que no tenía derecho a hablar de esa manera, puesto que no era propio de una dama, incluso le dijo que quizá la señora Leagan deba d proporcionarte más lecciones acerca del comportamiento de una señorita…

Aquel comentario hizo que Susana se marchara furiosa, puesto que sienpre se había jactado de comportarse perfectamente en cualquier circunstancia, incluso la señora Leagan se mostró indignada por la sugerencia de Terry.

Sólo Annie permaneció callada, mirando cómo su hermana se iba a su habitación.

Se debatió durante varios minutos, pero finalmente se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a Candy y a Terry que permanecieron en la entrada por un largo momento, sin decirse nada el uno al otro.

Después de ese día, fueron pocas veces las que Candy se encontró con Terry, pues él debía atender las obligaciones que su padre le había delegado, y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa.

Fue entonces que Candy comenzó a convertirse en una sombra otra vez.

La señora Leagan, había reusado a cumplir con su deber de instruir a Candy, y cómo no tenía la permanente supervisión de George, y gozaba de buena relación con las hijas del duque, especialmente de Susana, no creyó necesario malgastar su tiempo en educar a una chiquilla que nunca cambiaría su posición actual.

Al igual que Susana, la señora Leagan creía que una jovencita sin familia, no podía aspirar de ningun modo a convertirse en una dama, y mucho menos pretender que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero a pesar de eso, Candy no se afligía, volvió a sus actividades de siempre...

Ayudaba a Dorothy, acompañaba a la duquesa y escribía cartas, pero sobre todo, daba largos paseos, que generalmente terminaban siempre en la cascada, dónde sacaba su cuaderno, y dibujaba, hasta que finalmente volvía a casa.

Así transcurrieron los primeros dos meses de la ausencia del duque.

Sin embargo, una mañana, se encontró con Terry en la cascada...

El lugar que involuntariamente se había vuelto el punto de sus encuentros.

Candy lo vio desde lejos, estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol dónde semanas atrás habían compartido unos bocadillos.

Vestía su traje de montar, y Candy se percató de que tan sólo a unos metros Teodora bebía agua.

Le pareció un bello cuadro que guardo en su mente para plasmarlo más tarde en su cuaderno.

Por un momento, Candy se debatió entre irse o quedarse, pero Terry la vio antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-Candy... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola... Yo... Bueno... Creo que debería... Me voy... -Dijo ella.

-No, espera... No quise ser grosero, es sólo que me sorprende encontrarte... ¿no deberías estar tomando tus lecciones con la señora Leagan?

-¡Oh! -exclamó ella, y Terry esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-¿sucede algo? ¿Susy causa problemas otra vez? -le preguntó... Yo puedo hablar directamente con ella o si lo prefieres George podría...

-No... No... Nada de eso... Es que yo... No me siento cómoda tomando esas lecciones... Son tan complicadas y...

Al escucharla, Terry supo que había algo más... Algo que ella no estaba diciéndole, dada la inclinación que tenía a no causar ningúna "molestia". Como ella solía decir.

Estaba claro que la señora Leagan sentía desagrado por ella, lo mismo que Susana, por lo que no dudaba que esas dos se hubieran unido para hacer alguna maldad.

-En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder... -volvamos a la casa... En éste momento comenzarás tus lecciones.

-Pero la señora Leagan se enfadará sí...

-Pero ella no será más tu instructora... Yo mismo me encargaré de tu aprendizaje. - declaró él.

-No voy a preguntarte nada de lo que ha ocurrido para hacer que abandonaras las lecciones, y tampoco le diré nada a mi padre si es que así lo prefieres... Sólo te pido poner todo tu empeño en esto... Quiero que cuando mi padre vuelva, esté orgulloso de tu progreso.

Entonces Terry la condujo a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Una habitación en la que Candy no había estado jamás.

Para ella fue un enorme impacto ver cientos y cientos de libros que estaban acomodados perfectamente en las estanterías...

Terry le indicó que tomara asiento frente a un elegante escritorio de caoba.

Al hacerlo, Candy tuvo miedo de ensuciar tan elegante mobiliario, pero aún así lo hizo.

Terry mientras tanto fue en busca de los materiales que consideraba necesarios.

Cuando volvió, traía consigo al menos seis libros, tinta, y suficiente papel como para escribir docenas de cartas.

Candy sintió un poco de temor al ver tal cantidad de información, realmente dudaba de ser capaz de aprender tanto.

Sin embargo, a medida que comenzó la lección Candy se sintió más confiada.

Terry era un excelente maestro, y en pocas horas logró que Candy comprendiera lecciones que con la señora Leagan le habian llevado semanas.

-Creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy...

Ahora deberíamos ir a comer algo... No sé tú, pero yo muero de de hambre.

Candy iba a responder que ella también estaba hambrienta, cuando un involuntario ruido de su estómago respondió por ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara de vergüenza.

Terry sólo sonrío y salieron de allí con rumbo a la cocina, dónde Dorothy les preparó un desayuno delicioso.

Después de desayunar, Terry tuvo que ir con George a realizar sus deberes en el parlamento, pero indicó a Candy que se reunirian todas las mañanas en la biblioteca.

Con esa certeza, Candy pasó el resto del día entre las nubes...

Aquello era más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a soñar.

Durante sus diligencias con George, Terry le habló de sus planes de ayudar a Candy con sus estudios.

George se mostró de acuerdo con el plan y acordaron que así se haría, incluso George ayudaría con la tarea, consiguiendo algunos libros de literatura que no se encontraban en la biblioteca por ser considerados innecesarios para la educación de un duque, y que sin embargo Terry encontraba bastante interesantes, como las obras completas de shakespeare y libros de filosofía.

Así transcurrieron los dias, que eventualmente se transformaron en semanas, y despues en meses.

Terry miraba con orgullo el progreso que Candy mostraba, ahora dominaba con mucha fluidez acontecimientos historicos, tenía gran conocimiento de la geografía del mundo, y también se habia convertido en una gran lectora...

Al principio, siempre buscaba su aprobación para leer sobre tal o cuál tema, pero había adquirido tal seguridad en sí misma, que ya seleccionaba sus propias lecturas, y expresaba sus opiniones sin temor a ser censurada.

En poco tiempo, Terry ya no sería capaz de enseñarle nada nuevo...

Incluso su dominio del francés habia mejorado notablemente.

Pero no todo era estudio...

También la había animado a aprender a montar.

Al principio Candy sentía temor, pero en cuanto se percató de que Teodora era dócil, adquirió confianza y se aventuró a montar ella sola, pues hasta entonces lo había hecho únicamente con la supervisión de Terry.

Tambien Terry había sido testigo del talento que Candy Tenía para dibujar.

Una tarde mientras descansaban a la orilla de la cascada, Candy habia sacado papel y tinta y habia hecho un perfecto dibujo de Teodora.

Terry le pidió entonces que le mostrara más dibujos, ella así lo hizo... Aunque se negó a mostrarle los que había en su cuaderno.

Otro de los momentos más gratos que tuvieron fue descubrir que ambos conocían al capitán Price.

Aquel día se encontraban en el comedor, cuando Dorothy trajo el correo...

Candy había recibido una carta del hogar... En la que le contaban que Albert había escrito, y les decía que pasaría la navidad en Londres.

Terry por su parte habia recibido noticias de un amigo personal.

Candy lo supo por la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaron al leer la carta.

-¿son buenas noticias? -preguntó ella.

-Lo son... Un amigo muy querido estará en Londres para las navidades... Y se quedará una temporada con toda su familia.

-Eso es maravilloso. -respondió ella.

-Parece que muchas personas vienen a Londres en navidad, comentó Candy.

-Si, es el lugar por excelencia para pasar las fiestas, incluso, es probable que nosotros vayamos allá si mi padre vuelve pronto de su viaje.

-¡Qué alegría! -quizá podré ver a Albert, pensó en voz alta Candy.

-¿Quién es Albert? -Te he escuchado nombrarlo antes... Pero no había querido preguntar... - dijo Terry.

-Albert es un amigo muy querido... Crecimos juntos en el hogar de Pony... Éramos como hermanos, pero ambos fuimos adoptados... Y desde entonces apenas he sabido de él.

-lo siento. -dijo Terry.

-Pero si estará en Londres, es probable que podamos averiguar dónde se encuentra... Quizá conoces el apellido de su familia...

-Price... -dijo Candy, y Terry se quedó perplejo por la enorme coincidencia... ¿sería pisible?

-¿Sucede algo? -te has quedado en silencio derepente.

\- No pasa nada es... Sólo que Price es precisamente el apellido de mi amigo...

-¿Qué?

\- El capitán Augustus Price... -Dijo Terry.

-No puede ser... -exclamó Candy.

-No es posible... ¿cómo es...? Dios mío...

-Ahora que recuerdo, en sus cartas mencionó que había decidido adoptar a un chico... Pero nunca imagine...

-Contestaré la carta ahora mismo, y mientras tanto tú deberías escribir a tu amigo... Estoy seguro que se llevará una agradable sorpresa...

A Candy le encantó la idea, pues reanudar su amistad con Albert le hizo muy feliz.

Terry pensó entonces que sería muy agradable ir a Londres en navidad, pensaba mostrarle a Candy muchos sitios, además sentía gran curiosidad por conocer a Albert.

Estaba seguro de que le agradaría mucho.

Sin embargo la navidad se acercaba y no tenían noticias acerca de un posible regreso del duque.

Lo único que recibieron fue una carta que George leyó para todos.

El duque había dispuesto una cantidad de dinero para que cada uno de los miembros de la familia la gastara como creyera más conveniente.

Por supuesto, Susana expresó su total desacuerdo, puesto que tanto ella como sus hermanos habían recibido la misma cantidad, y para colmo, Candy había sido incluida y recibiría la citada cantidad.

La rabieta que hizo Susana por este hecho hizo considerar a Candy la idea de no tomar el dinero, y así se lo hizo saber a George, éste le dijo que estaba en todo su derecho de no gastar el dinero, pero que de cualquier manera seguiría siendo suyo.

Entonces Candy se dirigió a la duquesa...

Quién le dijo que si le incomodaba gastar aquel dinero, podría emplearlo para comprar un regalo para alguien especial.

Candy comprendió que no podría deshacerse del dinero... Así que decidió seguir el consejo de la duquesa, y pir primera vez pidió a George que la llevara al pueblo para hacer algunas compras.

Compró regalos para todos los criados... compró una linda capa de seda para la duquesa y compró un vestido para ella.

A pesar de ello aún tenía dinero...

Tambien deseaba comprar algo para Terry, pero no sabía qué y además tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría él.

Pero entonces, en uno de los aparadores vio una hermosa chaqueta roja qué hacía juego perfecto con su traje de montar.

En cuanto estuvo de vuelta en casa, se dedicó a envolver cada uno de los regalos.

La navidad llegó entonces, sin traer buenas noticias para la familia.

Sería una navidad feliz a medias…

Susana se hizo cargo de la organización de la celebración, y cómo siempre, se aseguró de que todo desbordara elegancia y opulencia, estaba claro que había empleado su dinero en aumentar su guardarropa, pues en la cena, hizo gala de uno de esos elegantes trajes.

Candy esperó hasta el día siguiente para entregar los obsequios que había comprado…

Sólo reservó uno…

Aquel día pidió a Terry que se encontraran en la cascada.

Terry llegó puntual…

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí… bueno yo… quería darte algo… -dijo Candy, sacando el regalo.

-Pero Candy… no debiste…

-por supuesto que debí… sólo espero que te guste. –dijo.

Terry abrió su obsequio con gran placer, y descubrió la elegante chaqueta.

-Es perfecta… -le dijo.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti… y entonces le ofreció un estuchito cubierto de piel…

-Pero que…

-Sólo ábrelo…

Ella lo abrió y dentro encontró la más grandiosa paleta de colores que jamás había visto, junto con un montón de materiales que apenas podía imaginar para que servían… -es demasiado… no puedo…

-Claro que puedes… y espera a ver el caballete que pedí que pusieran en el salón de pintura…

-Pero… no debería… ese salón…

-Ni Susy ni Annie utilizan ese salón desde hace mucho… así que no creo que tengan alguna objeción… falta que sea acondicionado… pero estoy seguro de que tú le darás tu toque… y quizá algún día quieras mostrarme los dibujos que tanto atesoras en ese cuaderno…

Candy se sonrojó, pero asintió… tal vez algún día se atrevería a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos… y ese día podría mostrarle los sentimientos que guardaba tan celosamente en sy corazón desde el día que lo conoció en la colina… tal vez algún día, se dijo…


	10. Chapter 10

**buenas noches chicas...**

 **espero que les guste éste capítulo... sé que les gustaría ver mucho más romance, pero recuerden que éste es un amor "prohíbido" y ellos tendrán que superar muchos obstáculos y dudas para poder estar juntos... pero ya llegara el momento para el romance...**

 **gracias a todas por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia, pronto tendré el próximo capítulo.**

 **...**

Los días siguieron su curso… y como siempre Candy y Terry pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Cada día que pasaba, Terry encontraba cada vez más confusos sus sentimientos.

Ya no sabía cómo seguir tratando a Candy como una amiga, cuando era evidente que sentía algo más que amistad.

Al principio se había sentido atraído por su belleza, pero ahora que la conocía mejor sabía que no erabsólo bella por fuera, sino también por dentro… era lo que siempre había esperado hallar….

Pero había un problema… No sabía si ella guardaba por él la misma clase de sentimientos. Ella siempre se portaba de forma amable y tenía muchos detalles para con él pero le parecía que eran más bien los detalles que una hermana tendría para con un hermano.

Así pues, decidió averiguar de una vez por todas lo que ella sentía…

Una mañana, después de la clase de francés, salieron a cabalgar.

Como siempre hablaron de muchas cosas...

A Terry le fascinaba hablar con Candy, puesto que no tenía ningún reparo en señalarle sus errores. Y tampoco temía mostrarse en desacuerdo con él cuando no compartían opiniones.

Pero también disfrutaba los momentos en los que ambos hablaban libremente de sus gustos e intereses, como por ejemplo el teatro…

Candy estaba leyendo las obras de Shakespeare, y no paraba de decir lo maravilloso que sería presenciar una puesta en escena como las que se hacían en los grandes teatros de Londres.

Terry le aseguró que el teatro era una de las cosas más interesantes de la ciudad, y le prometió que un día irían al teatro a ver Romeo y Julieta, puesto que era la obra favorita de Candy.

Después de ir a dejar a los caballos al establo, se dirigieron a la mansión, tomando el sendero más largo...

Después de haber caminado varios minutos en silencio, Terry se detuvo abruptamente.

-Candy... Hay... Algo que me gustaría... Decirte...

-Claro... Puedes decirme lo que sea...

Pero se quedó en silencio, parecía como si luchara consigo mismo para lograr articular las palabras... Luego en un gesto que Candy no esperaba, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente, tanto, que podía escuchar sus propios latidos... Y se preguntó si Terry podría escucharlos

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo...?

Desafortunadamente no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que Dorothy llegó en aquel momento.

Las manos de Candy y Terry aún se encontraban unidas, gesto que a Dorothy no le pasó desapercibido.

Y aunque no dijo nada, a Candy le pareció haber visto algo extraño en su mirada.

-Su gracia ha vuelto… -dijo Dorothy.

Entonces Candy y Terry se apresuraron hacia la casa.

En el patio se encontraban todos los criados, listos para recibir a su señor.

Terry y Candy entraron pir la puerta de servicio, dónde se separaron.

Terry entró primero y fue al lado de su msadre.

Annie y Susana fueron las últimas en aparecer, pero de cualquier manera fueron a reunirse con su madre.

Candy prefirió quedarse apartada… sin saber cuál era su sitio…

En cuanto el duque apareció… los criados le recibieron con una reverencia.

Candy no supo si irse o quedarse, y cuando intentó marcharse, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde...

Sólo quedaba la familia… el duque se deshizo en halagos para su mujer y sus hijas, diciéndoles lo bellas que las encontraba.

Susana hizo gala de sus mejores modales y su padre quedó complacido.

Terry también recibió la aprobación de su padre y una felicitación por lo bien que había cuidado los intereses de la familia.

Por último, Candy, que permanecía en absoluto silencio, recibió también elogios de parte de su benefactor.

-George me ha comunicado que has progresado bastante en tus lecciones.

Candy asintió tímidamente.

Susana, llena de envidia por los elogios que su padre le había hecho a Candy, planeó la manera de dejarla en ridículo, pero esta vez sería más inteligente y no armaría un escándalo, sólo dejaría que su padre viera por sí mismo lo que ella consideraba mentiras.

Estaba segura de que George sólo estaba encubriendo a Candy.

Ese día Candy no pudo hablar con Terry, de hecho a partir de ese día fueron pocas las ocasiones que tuvo para verle, pues el duque lo mantenía ocupado todo el día.

Quería prepararlo muy bien para el momento en que tomara posesión del ducado.

Una tarde, la familia se reunió en el salón del té para pasar la velada, aprovechando que el duque estaría en casa ese día, y que la duquesa se encontraba notablemente mejor.

Como siempre, Susana se puso a tocar el piano, haciendo gala de su excelente técnica.

Annie bordaba un cojín, mientras su madre le obsevaba con atención.

Candy por su parte había tomado un libro, fingiendo estar inmersa en su lectura.

De esta manera no tenía que hablar con nadie.

Por su parte Terry se encontraba enfrascado en una partida de ajedrez con su padre.

-Veo que has cogido gusto por la poesía Candy. ¿Por qué no nos lees algo para entretenernos? - dijo Susana con malicia.

De repente todos dejaron de lado sus actividades y centraron su atención en Candy

Dándose cuenta de la intención de Susana,Candy se negó...

-No, por favor... Soy pésima leyendo en público... Estoy segura de que tú lo harías infinitamente mejor. -dijo ella.

Susana sonrío satisfecha de sí misma.

Pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-¡Oh, por favor Candy hazlo! ¡padre tienes que convencerla!

-hazlo Candy, nos gustará escucharte. -dijo el duque.

Candy miró a su alrededor con miedo,y entonces se encontró con la mirada de Terry que le dirigio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ese único gesto animó a Candy. Suspiró, tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

Su pronunciación era muy buena, desde luego, había algunas fallas, pero lo había hecho muy bien, y el duque así lo expreso...

-Muy bien Candy, veo que realmente has seguido mi Consejo al pie de la letra.

Susana estaba furiosa, pero se contuvo.

-¿Cómo es que había mejorado tanto? -se preguntó.

Puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que su propio hermano era responsable de dicho progreso.

Ella nunca se interesaba por las actividades de su hermano y mucho menos por las de Candy.

Pensó que su acuerdo con la señora Leagan que Candy sería suficiente para impedir que Candy recibiera la educación adecuada.

Seguramente la muy estúpida había ido con George, y éste le había proporcionado los medios para lograr tal mejoría.

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que averiguarlo...

Al día siguiente Susana le contó a la señora Leagan lo sucedido, y le pidió averiguar cómo Candy había conseguido obtener tantos conocimientos.

\- Ha sido con ayuda de su propio hermano. - dijo la mujer.

-Parece que su hermano tiene cierto interés por la huérfana.

-Eso es imposible... Apenas la mira...

-eso es lo que todos creen pero todas las mañanas se reunen en la biblioteca de su padre desde hace meses...

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Sara?

-No creí que fuera necesario... Con lo torpe que es... Pensé que apenas lograría aprender algo... Pero es una mosca muerta...

No me extrañaría que el joven Terrence ahora piense que está enamorado de ella...

Esa clase de chicas son así... Saben muy bien cómo ganarse a un hombre...

-No, nunca permitiré que algo así suceda... Iré a hablar con mi padre.

Estoy segura de que él tomará el asunto en sus manos. - dijo Susana.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Unos dias después Susana entró en el despacho de su padre.

-¿Tienes unos minutos padre?

-Susy querida, si vienes otra vez a pedir mi permiso para ir a Londres...

-No, padre, no es eso...

El duque se quedó perplejo y dejó a un lado sus documentos... ¿qué podría querer su hija que no estuviera relacionado con los bailes?

-Dime entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Es mi hermano...

-¿Qué sucede con Terrence?

-Padre... Temo que Terrence está enamorado de Candy...

-Susy cariño, ¿qué cosas dices? Eso es absurdo.

-no lo es... Ellos... Ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos... Y Terry... Todos los días se reúnen en la biblioteca... Y por las tardes van a cabalgar...

-Te agradezco tu sinceridad Susy... Hablaré al respecto con Terrence...

Ya por la tarde, el duque se encontraba en su habitación junto con la duquesa.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? -preguntó la duquesa.

-No... No es nada...

\- Hay algo que te preocupa... No has podido permanecer ni un solo minuto sentado y no dejas de mirar hacia la ventana con impaciencia... Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo anda mal... ¿Todo bien con los negocios?

-No son los negocios lo que me preocupa... -admitió él.

-Te escucho...

-No debí decir nada... No quiero que te preocupes.

-No soy tan frágil cómo tú crees...

\- Es... Susy me ha dicho algo alarmante esta mañana...

-¿Y qué puede ser?

-Susy dice que nuestro hijo está enamorado de Candy...

-¿Y por qué es eso alarmante? -Candy es una chica encantadora y muy guapa...

-Eli, no es momento de bromas...

-No estoy bromeando...

-No me malinterpretes... Creo que Candy es una buena chica, y sé que en su momento hallará un caballero adecuado y cuando llegue ese día seré el primero en darle mi respaldo... Incluso he planeado otorgarle una dote... Pero... ¿Casarse con Terry?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Además aún son muy jóvenes para el matrimonio... Si se aman lo suficiente quizá en un par de años...

-¿Te has vuelto loca Eli? - El deber de Terry es hacer una alianza ventajosa... Una que asegure el linaje y buen nombre de nuestra familia...

-¿Y qué hay del amor? ¿Acaso no te importa la felicidad de tu hijo?

-Claro que me importa... Y por eso mismo he decidido enviarlo a Londres cuanto antes... Estoy seguro que allá podrá encontrar una jovencita adecuada y se casará… ya habrá tiempo para que pueda enamorarse de su esposa…

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto…recuerda que tú mismo desafiaste a tu padre… estuvimos a punto de ir a Gretna Green para poder casarnos… notros nos casamos por amor... ¿de verdad quieres negarle esa posibilidad a tu único hijo?

Aquel comentario hizo que el duque se quedara en silencio por un instante...

Todo habría sido tan distinto si Mark estuviera vivo para ejercer su derecho al ducado… Estaba seguro de que Mark jamás le habría dado un problema de esa naturaleza...

Él se habría casado con alguna señorita de alcurnia y habría preservado el legado de la familia, él sabía lo importante que era el honor y el deber.

-Lo nuestro fue diferente... –respondió al fin… -Tú eras la hija de un vizconde...

-Richard…

-No habrá discusiones Eli... Terrence irá a Londres inmediatamente.

-Está bien, se hará como desees... Sólo espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de tu decisión. -le dijo Eleonor dándole la espalda, mostrando su desacuerdo con los deseos de su esposo.

El duque salió de la habitación hecho una furia...

Eleonor siempre habia sido una esposa complaciente, pero cuando se trataba de defender a sus hijos podía convertirse fácilmente en toda una tigresa... Una tigresa que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba... Pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya... Terry tenía que aprender que el honor y el deber estaban siempre por encima de un hombre... especialmente de un hombre que heredaría todas las responsabilidades de un ducado.


	11. Chapter 11

buenas noches chicas...

espero les guste este capítulo... la verdad me costó escribirlo, por eso me tardé en actualizar, ya había dejado sembrada la idea en la historia, pero aún no hallaba como desarrollarla espero disculpen la demora y pueda seguir contando con ustedes.

de verdad agradezco su paciencia.

recibí un comentario acerca de el tamaño de los capítulos... los capítulos son muy cortos porque de esta manera puedo escribir más rápido sin perder la idea del capítulo, pero trataré de hacerlos más largos... sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia, ya que soy nueva en esto.

saludos y gracias una vez más por todo su apoyo

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

CAPÍTULO 10

Terry entró en el despacho de su padre preguntándose por qué lo había mandado llamar…

Ya había concluido sus actividades, pero quizá deseaba encomendarle una tarea más.

-¿Querías verme padre?

-Sí, por favor siéntate.

Terry lo hizo, y se sintió como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de ser reprendido.

-He decidido que mañana mismo te irás a Londres…

-Pero padre… el curso en la universidad comienza hasta dentro de un mes…

-Eso ya lo sé… -Dijo el duque con indiferencia.

He decidido otorgar a Susy y Annie permiso para acudir a los bailes de la temporada, y tú te encargarás de acompañarlas…

-lamento contrariarte, pero no creo ser compañía adecuada para dos señoritas… ellas deberían ir con mi madre… o en todo caso, con la señora Leagan… quién según entiendo, está aquí con ese objetivo…

La señora Leagan las los acompañará por supuesto, y tú le ayudarás.

-Padre, sé que esto es importante para ti y mis hermanas, pero no me agradan los bailes…

Detesto ver a todas esas señoritas ansiosas porque alguien las saque a bailar… Y si lo haces… puedes considerarlo como una sentencia, puesto que sus madres y damas de compañía ya habrán comenzado a planear la boda y hasta el nombre que llevarán los hijos…

-No seas exagerado, esa es la manera en la que se conoce a las señoritas de las familias de abolengo, apuesto a que tú mismo podrías conocer a tu futura esposa en uno de esos bailes…

-Eso no sucederá jamás. - dijo Terry.

Aquel comentario alertó al duque ¿Y si Terry se hubiera comprometido en secreto con Candy?

No... eso era imposible… y aunque así fuera, él se encargaría de que eso no sucediera jamás., y para ello había tomado ya las medidas necesarias.

Había hecho correr el rumor de que Terry asistiría a los bailes de la temporada con la intención de buscar una prometida. Con ello aseguraba que las señoritas provenientes de las mejores familias estuvieran presentes en los bailes, pues un futuro duque era indiscutiblemente un partido codiciado.

Con esas acciones esperaba que Terry se olvidara de Candy.

En cuanto a Candy… bueno… pensaba que, una vez que Susy y Annie estuvieran casadas, podría encontrar un caballero adecuado para Candy, después de todo, había invertido mucho en su educación y Eleonor tenía toda la razón al decir que era una chica hermosa. Poseía todas las cualidades necesarias para hacer un buen matrimonio…

Le pediré a Betsy que te ayude a preparar las maletas. –dijo el duque, cortando toda posibilidad de que Terry se negara a cumplir con sus deseos.

Esa noche, Terry casi no pudo conciliar el sueño… había algo que lo inquietaba… ¿por qué su padre había tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué haría ahora que tenía que irse a Londres sin haber podido hablar con Candy?

Candy estaba ayudando a Dorothy en la cocina cuando se enteró de que Terry se iría a Londres al día siguiente…

El duque le había ordenado a Betsy preparar su equipaje.

Candy se sintió sumamente triste, pero trató de ocultarlo.

Sabía que Terry iría a Londres para estudiar, pero no pensó que se fuera tan pronto...

Quizá era eso lo que él deseaba decirle aquel día en el bosque...

Pero Terry no era el único que se marchaba, con él, también irían Susana, Annie y la señora Leagan, lo que significaba que ella se quedaría sola con la duquesa, pues el duque seguiría con sus acostumbradas actividades, que implicaban viajes constantes.

Después de un rato de seguir escuchando a Betsy, Candy optó por irse a su habitación, al menos allí podría entregarse a la tristeza que su corazón sentía.

Definitivamente había sido un grave error enamorarse de Terry...

Pero no había tenido elección... No podía imaginar su vida amando a alguien más...

Cuando finalmente se cansó de sus tristes pensamientos, se fue a la cama... Pero fue inútil intentar dormir, cada vez que el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla, creía escuchar voces, y despertaba sobresaltada, sólo para darse cuenta de que no había nada.

Pero en una de esas ocasiones, harta de no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de un poco de agua...

Fue entonces que descubrió que alguien había puesto una nota debajo de su puerta.

Se apresuró a tomarla, para ver de que se trataba.

Tan sólo al ver su nombre escrito en el sobre, supo que era de Terry...

Por favor ven al bosque a primera hora... Necesito hablarte.

Te esperaré tanto como pueda.

Eran las escuetas líneas en aquel trozo de papel.

Despues de leer la nota, Candy ya no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos.

En su lugar se vistió y se sentó a esperar el amanecer...

Hacía mucho frío, por lo que tuvo que usar una capa para abrigarse bien.

Después de mucho tiempo, por fin Candy comenzó a ver las primeras luces que anunciaban el alba.

Arregló la cama como si durmiera, de esta manera, si alguien entraba, pensaria que aún dormia.

Salió de su cuarto con mucho cuidado de no ser vista, y bajó las escaleras.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que el personal de servicio estaba ya despierto, especialmente porque pronto se reuniría la familia para tener su último desayuno juntos.

Candy apenas pudo evadir al personal de la sala... Sólo le faltaba atravesar la cocina... Y si tenía suerte, estaría vacía aún...

Atravesó la cocina sin problema, salió por la puerta de servicio.

Al salir, suspiró con alivio, iba a echar a andar con dirección al bosque, cuando escuchó a alguien decir su nombre...

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, lista para inventar alguna excusa, si era necesario.

Sin embargo se vio completamente desarmada al descubrir que era Dorothy quien la llamaba.

-Dorothy... ¿qué...? Es decir... Yo... No podía dormir... Y salí a dar un paseo...

-¿Un paseo hacía el bosque? - dijo Dorothy con un tono extraño en su voz... Mas bien creo que irás a encontrarte con alguien ¿no es así?

Candy no pudo contestar... Estaba sumamente sorprendida por el comportamiento de Dorothy.

Hacía tiempo que había notado cierta tensión en ella, especialmente cuando Terry estaba cerca...

-Dorothy... Balbuceó Candy, sin poder decir nada más.

Dorothy se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Se muy bien que irás a encontrarte con el joven Terrence...

-Candy... Por tu bien... Debes olvidarte de él... Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo... Eres como una hermana pequeña para mí... Y no quiero verte sufrir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hablo de que el duque se ha enterado que entre tú y Terry hay algo especial... es por eso que está enviándolo a Londres, él espera que se comprometa con alguna chica proveniente de alguna familia noble...

-¿Cómo sabes qué...?

-Eso no importa... Lo importante es que debes olvidarlo o terminarás con el corazón roto.

Esto último lo dijo de forma que Candy supo que había algo más... Algo que Dorothy no estaba diciéndole...

Pero Candy no pudo preguntarle, pues así como había llegado, así había desaparecido, dejando a Candy sola y sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar...

De cualquier manera hechó a andar con rumbo al bosque, hasta que llegó al punto en el que según la nota Terry la esperaría...

Pero ahí no habia nadie...

Entonces Candy se sentó en la hierba durante unos minutos y después emprendió el regreso a la casa.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Annie abordaba el carruaje, seguida pir la señora Leagan, por último estaba Terry, que aguardaba su turno para subir, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Candy no había llegado a su cita... Ahora ya no había posibilidad alguna de hablarle... Ni siquiera de verla, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar ella en aquel momento.

Estaba por subir al carruaje, cuándo algo le detuvo... Miró en dirección al bosque y la vio...

Estaba envuelta en una manta , algunos cabellos rebeldes habian escapado de su larga trenza y parecía haber corrido hasta allí y sin embargo se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Entonces el duque rompió su ensoñación diciendole que se apresurara.

A Terry no le quedó más remedio que ocupar su lugar, pero se fue tranquilo porque al menos había podido verla y porque sabía que había tratado de acudir a su cita.

Después de la partida de Terry y sus hermanas, la vida en la mansión corría con demasiada tranquilidad.

Candy trataba de no caer en la melancolía y realizaba cuantas actividades le eran posible, todo para no pensar en la soledad que sentía.

También pasaba largas horas con la duquesa cuando el duque no estaba presente en la casa.

Eleonor le había tomado un gran aprecio a Candy y hasta le había pedido que dejara de dirigirse a ella con tanta formalidad.

Incluso estaba enseñándole a bordar, tejer y a tocar el piano.

Dado que Candy nunca había recibido educación de esa índole, estaba siendo complicado para ella aprender todas esas artes, que se suponía debía dominar.

Por otra parte, Candy no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Dorothy, situación que la tenía en un estado de tensión permanente.

Moría de ganas por saber cuáles eran los sentimientos reales de Dorothy, y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento.

Una noche, cuando todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, decidió ir hasta la habitación de la muchacha…

Llamó a la puerta, y casi de inmediato recibió respuesta.

-Candy… -musitó la muchacha.

-¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No… la verdad es… me gustaría hablar contigo…

Dorothy se quedó en silencio, y por un momento, Candy pensó que le pediría que se marchara, pero eso no sucedió.

Por el contrario… Dorothy introdujo a Candy a su habitación, y se asomó para verificar que nadie las observara.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta y condujo a Candy hasta un pequeño silloncito que tenía.

-Sabía que me pedirías una explicación…

-Dorothy yo no… si quieres que me vaya…

-No, no… la verdad es que te debo una gran explicación… ya que por mi culpa no llegaste a tiempo… además esto es algo que he guardado ya durante mucho tiempo…

Dorothy aguardó un momento… quizá tomando valor suficiente para decir lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

Verás… yo llegué aquí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad…

Mi familia había adquirido un virus extraño y mis padres habían muerto, dejándome a cargo de mi pequeña hermanita… yo no tenía a dónde ir, y por un tiempo viví de la caridad de nuestros vecinos, que al enterarse de nuestra situación nos ayudaron mucho.

Yo sabía que debía buscar un trabajo para sostener a mi hermanita, pero en ninguna parte nos aceptaban a las dos.

Entonces, por un milagro... Encontré a unos tíos... Ellos nos ayudaron y me propusieron hacerse cargo de mi hermana, mientras yo iba a trabajar.

Me trasladé a la ciudad, y a pesar de ser pequeña, comencé a trabajar en las casas que requerían los servicios de una mucama.

Con el tiempo, llegué a trabajar para Lady Allen, sin embargo, no me quedé mucho tiempo, pues ella se trasladó al campo y no requería demasiada servidumbre, pero cómo habia ganado su confianza, me dejó una excelente recomendación, y fue así que el duque me contrató.

A pesar de llevar un tiempo trabajando, Aún no era más que una muchachita ignorante.

Cuando llegué a la mansión de la familia en Londres, no fui muy bien recibida por todo el personal, me jugaban bromas o me daban los trabajos más pesados...

Me sentía muy desdichada y a menudo, cuando todos se iban a descansar, yo solía llorar escondida en los rincones de la casa...

Un día... Inesperadamente el joven Mark entró en la cocina, y me descubrió hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente traté de ocultarlo, y me ofrecí a servirle, pues pensé que se molestaría y temí que me echaran, pues a pesar de no ser feliz, era el único lugar que yo tenía...

Pero en lugar de regañarme, él me preguntó por qué lloraba, me sirvió una taza de té, y se sentó a mi lado, a pesar de que yo estaba en el piso...

Trató de consolarme y me dijo que todo estaría bien.

Hasta entonces, nunca nadie se habia interesado en mí...

Desde aquel día, todas las noches nos reuniamos en la cocina para hablar.

Yo le conté mi historia, y él me contaba lo que sentía respecto a ser el heredero del duque y toda la responsabilidad que había sobre sus hombros.

Él siempre pensó que era un honor poder seguir los pasos de su padre, pero lamentaba saber que el duque había planeado ya cada minuto de su vida.

Y admiraba a su hermano, porque a pesar de ser tan sólo un chiquillo, desafiaba siempre la voluntad de su padre.

Siempre estaba metiendose en líos, y siempre era él quién lo sacaba de ellos.

Con el tiempo la amistad que teníamos se convirtió en algo más...

Yo sabía que era un grave error, pero no pude evitarlo...

Cada día que pasaba, nuestro cariño se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

Un día, él me propuso matrimonio...

Yo tenía muchas dudas, pero lo amaba demasiado, y acepté comprometernos en secreto.

Mark me prometió que hablaría con su padre, cuando regresaran del viaje que la familia haría a Escocia.

Pero aunque había aceptado casarme con él, en el fondo sabía que el duque no consentiría nunca lo nuestro…

Cierto era que el duque era un hombre generoso y comprensivo, pero yo era una chica sin familia, sin ninguna dote, y sin nada que aportar al linaje de la familia.

Realmente me sentía muy inferior y no creía merecer el amor de un muchacho como Mark.

Un día, mientras estaba haciendo la limpieza, el duque recibió la visita del vizconde de York.

Yo estaba en el archivo de la biblioteca, y sin querer, me enteré de que el motivo de la visita era para ultimar detalles sobre el compromiso matrimonial entre Mark y la hija del vizconde.

No puedes imaginar el impacto que esa noticia tuvo para mí.

Pensé que Mark me había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo...

Así que decidí romper el compromiso sin decirle nada y marcharme, aprovechando que él había ido a Londres para sacar a Terry del colegio, me escabullí en su habitación y sobre el escritorio dejé el anillo que él me había dado.

Cómo no sabía donde ir, se me ocurrió pedirle al duque que me enviara a Londres.

Una vez allí, buscaría empleo y me alejaría lo más posible...

No quería estar en casa de los Grandchester cuando se anunciara la boda.

El duque se extrañó por mi petición, pero no puso objeciones.

Así pues, esa misma noche me marche con el corazón hecho pedazos.

No permanecí mucho tiempo en la casa de Londres…

Rápidamente encontré otro empleo en la casa Lady Wallace.

Mientras trabajaba, esperaba escuchar alguna noticia del compromiso, pues la boda de un heredero al ducado, nunca pasa desapercibida…

No sólo no escuché noticias, sino que supe que Mark estaba en Londres… Y después partiría a Escocia para reunirse con su familia.

Después de eso no tuve noticias suyas por un tiempo hasta que…

En ese punto la voz de Dorothy se quebró, y Candy no pudo menos que intentar consolarla.

En verdad había sufrido muchísimo.

Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido, yo… yo… volví… no me importaba nada… sólo quería estar cerca de las cosas que eran importantes para él…

Candy… dijo ella tomándola de las manos.

Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí... y no quisiera verte sufrir de esta manera…

-No te preocupes por mi Dorothy.

Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero en el fondo temía que la historia volviera a repetirse…


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA CHICAS, HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO...

GRACIAS A TODAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS... ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO...

* * *

El camino a Londres fue muy largo y tedioso para Terry.

Si bien, su humor había mejorado un poco desde que habían salido, no estaba para nada feliz de hacer aquel viaje.

Se pasó casi todo el camino ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en Candy y en la manera en que había tenido que irse... Sin poder despedirse y sin poder decirle que... No sabía exactamente que quería decirle... Sólo tenía claro que no quería ni podía estar alejado de ella.

Otra de las cosas que tenía a Terry al borde de perder la paciencia era su hermana...

Susana se pasó todo el trayecto hablando de sus planes para brillar en todos los bailes a los que irían.

También habló de hacer unas cuantas visitas a las tiendas de moda en la ciudad.

Pero a Terry nada de eso podía importarle... El único motivo de alegría que tenía era que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se reuniría con el capitán Price y conocería a Albert.

Candy ya le había hablado mucho de él y estaba seguro de que se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Quieres prestarme atención?

-le dijo Susana, que había estado hablando sin que él se enterara de una sola palabra.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que al parecer tendremos muy grata compañía en los bailes… casi toda la nobleza estará presente…

-Me muero por volver a interactuar con gente civilizada...

Hace tanto que no asistimos a un baile digno.

-¡Qué bien! -dijo Terry con excesivo sarcasmo.

-No entiendo por qué reniegas de tu condición… Eres el hijo de un duque y debes relacionarte con gente de tu nivel…

Terry sólo pudo reír por el absurdo comentario de su hermana.

-Eres un caso perdido, dijo Susana.

Mírate, has estado todo el trayecto con esa cara de pocos amigos...

-¿Podrías al menos mostrar un poco de buen humor? sé que preferirías haberte quedado en Hertfordshire…

Esto último lo dijo en un tono conspirador, cómo si supiera algo que los demás desconocían.

Aquello encendió las alertas de Terry que inmediatamente supo que había algo raro.

Susana sabía más de lo que demostraba.

Era casi seguro que ella conocía el verdadero motivo por el que su padre lo había mandado a Londres.

No era tan tonto cómo para creer que sólo lo había mandado para salvaguardar la integridad de sus hermanas.

Sabía que había algo más, pero no iba a preguntárselo.

Pues era justo lo que su hermana quería, ella siempre había disfrutado sembrando las semillas de la duda y la desesperación.

Y Terry no estaba dispuesto a caer.

Sería más inteligente y la atraparia en su propio juego hasta que fuera ella misma la que confesara lo que sabía.

-por supuesto que me gustaría estar en el campo… nunca me ha gustado permanecer mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

-Siento tanto escuchar eso, porque vas a estar aquí una buena temporada. –dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Terry comprendió entonces que su hermana sabía mucho más de

Terry se preguntó cómo era posible que su hermana supiera su secreto… Susana nunca parecía estar tan al pendiente de sus actividades, y sin embargo…

En un impulso, Terry quiso saltar sobre su hermana y hacerle confesar lo que sabía, pues estaba seguro de que ella tenía información que él no conocía.

Pero sabía que no podía perder la calma, pues eso era precisamente lo que su querida hermana quería… siempre había disfrutado de tener bajo su control a todo el mundo, pero él no iba a entrar en su juego.

-Y bien… ¿A qué baile asistiremos primero? –dijo Susana cambiando abruptamente de tema, como era su costumbre.

-Supongo que eso no importa, puedes escoger si quieres. –dijo Terry restándole importancia al asunto.

Logrando que Susana arqueara la ceja por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa que la familia tenía en Londres.

Los sirvientes que habían allí, les dieron la bienvenida, y los recibieron amablemente.

Susana rápidamente se apropió del mejor cuarto de la casa y pidió que le ayudaran a acomodar su equipaje.

La señora Leagan y Annie también se instalaron cada una en una habitación.

Por su parte, Terry tomó el cuarto más alejado posible.

Mientras los criados iban y venían trayendo y llevando cosas por órdenes de su hermana.

Terry solo pidió que le prepararan un baño, tenía planeado visitar al capitán Price ese mismo día, pues no soportaba estar encerrado en aquella casa todo el día.

Así pues, horas más tarde, Terry se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa que el capitán tenía en Londres.

El capitán lo recibió con alegría, expresándole lo contento que se encontraba de verle otra vez.

La casa era modesta, nada parecida a las mansiones que poseían las familias nobles como la de Terry, pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba.

Entraron en el despacho del capitán y hablaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la idea que el capitán tenía de mandar a su hijo a la universidad de Londres.

-Al principio Albert se negó, pues deseaba seguir mis pasos y convertirse en un oficial de la marina, pero en nuestro viaje de regreso a Londres ocurrió un accidente…

Un pequeño bote estaba naufragando en alta mar, desde luego prestamos la ayuda pertinente para rescatar a las personas que viajaban en aquella embarcación.

Había un muchacho herido, mi mujer hizo las veces de enfermera, y Albert se ofreció a ayudarle, juntos, lograron mantenerle a salvo hasta que estuvimos en tierra firme, entonces buscamos un médico…

Albert estuvo al pendiente del enfermo, y no paraba de hacer al médico preguntas.

Entonces se convenció de que debía convertirse en médico.

-Eso debe ser una fortuna, puesto que yo también asistiré…

-En tú última carta no comentaste que vendrías a Londres, la verdad es que no esperaba tu visita.

-Confieso que ni yo mismo esperaba venir tan pronto, pero mi padre ha dispuesto que mis hermanas sean presentadas en el palacio, están aquí para acudir a los bailes de la temporada.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que tienes por hermanas a dos señoritas, que deben ser unas beldades.

Estoy seguro que no habrá rival para ellas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -¿Has venido a buscar una prometida?

-No, de ninguna manera...

\- Disculpa la indiscreción, pero imagino que estás preparándote para tomar el ducado, y un hombre en una posición como la tuya, necesita de una esposa... Y que mejor oportunidad que la temporada, para hallar a tu compañera de vida.

No hallarás un mejor lugar que el salón de baile del palacio.

Terry sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Aún me falta mucho que aprender no creo estar listo para tomar el ducado.

El capitán comprendió entonces que el matrimonio era un tema delicado para su jóven amigo.

Había llegado a conocerlo tan bien, que se atrevía incluso a pensar que su afecto ya se hallaba comprometido.

Pero no quiso atosigarlo con ese tema, pues sabía que él mismo se lo diría en cuanto estuviera listo.

-Debes quedarte a cenar, quiero presentarte a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Terry aceptó con mucho gusto.

Cuabdo la hora de la cena llegó, Terry fue presentado a la familia del capitán.

Mary, la esposa del capitán era una mujer casi de la edad del capitán, bastante hermosa, y muy amable.

Y Albert...

A Terry le pareció que era un chico de lo más agradable.

Poseía una capacidad increible para la conversación y era muy inteligente.

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que entre él y Candy había muchas similitudes de carácter.

Albert, era un muchacho amable y bondadoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, igual que Candy, también le sorprendió que entre ellos había cierto parecido físico también.

Ambos eran rubios, la diferencia entre ellos residía en que Albert tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, mientras que los de Candy eran de un verde indescifrable. A veces adquirían tonos azules que los hacía tan claros cómo l agua más cristalina y otras veces eran tan profundos que podían ser comparados con dos brillantes esmeraldas.

-Así que está aquí para acompañar a sus hermanas... -dijo Albert, sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, así es, pero por favor sólo llamame Terry, odio las formalidades, y más cuando estoy en compañía de amigos.

Siendo así... ¿Puedo preguntar por Candy?

-Candy no ha venido a la ciudad, respondió Terry.

-Esperaba que... Es decir, después de su última carta... Creí que había posibilidades de que viniera a la ciudad.

-Albert, por favor no seas impertinente. - dijo el capitán.

-descuida, no me parece inoportuno que desee tener noticias de Candy, especialmente cuando han pasado mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Es verdad, la ultima vez, teníamos esperanzas de pasar navidad aquí en Londres, desafortunadamente mi padre demoró su viaje y no pudimos venir.

-¿Y por qué motivo no está aquí ahora?

-Mi madre, no se encuentra bien de salud, y Candy se ha quedado para hacerle compañía... Además cómo he mencionado, mis hermanas están aquí para hacer su presentación en sociedad, y Candy es aún muy joven para ser presentada.

Albert iba a decir que Candy estaba en la edad adecuada, pues pronto cumpliría diecisiete, pero optó por no hacerlo, simplemente asintió.

Además Terry le había parecido un tipo confiable y le habia agradado muchísimo, después de todo había sido por él que había reanudado su amistad con Candy, que sinceramente había dado ya por pérdida.

De repente recordó aquel día en que había recibido la carta de Candy.

Estaba en el comedor en compañía de sus padres, el mayordomo entregó el correo.

Cómo siempre, toda la correspondencia era para su padre...

Albert ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo leer cartas y cartas referentes a su trabajo.

Pero ese día fue diferente, pir primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo había visto sonreír al leer una carta...

-¿son buenas noticias del trabajo? Preguntó su madre.

-No cariño, he recibido carta de un querido amigo.

La sorpresa de su madre fue palpable, pues el capitán no solía hacer amigos fuera del trabajo.

-Se trata de un jóven a quién ayudé en una pelea hace tiempo... Desde entonces nos mantenemos en comunicación...

-Sólo espero que no se trate fe algún maleante.

Su padre se rió con ganas.

-No querida, mi joven amigo pertenece a la nobleza... Se trata nada más y nada menos que del hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pues recordaba que Candy había sido adoptada por aquella familia...

Fue entonces cuando su padre se percató de que en el sobre de la carta de su amigo había un sobre más pequeño, y estaba dirigido a él.

Albert lo abrió completamente extrañado, pero al percatarse de lo que se trataba, su alegría fue inmensa.

En su carta Candy le contaba cómo había logrado enviar esa carta.

Desde entonces se escribían tan frecuentemente como podían.

Desde ese día, Albert guardaba alguna clase de afecto por Terry, pues pensaba que si dos de las personas más cercanas a él, le apreciaban, debía ser alguien especial.

Y ahora que finalmente lo conocía, se daba cuenta de que era un joven bastante agradable,y que además tenían la misma edad.

Albert había cumplido veinte ese año, y Terry estaba por cumplirlos también.

-Tu padre me ha comentado que asistiras a la universidad... -dijo Terry a Albert.

-Sí, así es... Me gustaría ser médico.

-Eso es grandioso. - comentó Terry, que ya conocía los planes de Albert.

Los jóvenes estuvieron habando de varios temas, hasta que se hizo tarde, entonces Terry se despidió, no sin antes invitar a cenar a la familia del capitán al día siguiente.

Cuando Terry notificó a sus hermanas que tendrían visitas ese día.

Susana inmefiatamente fue a vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor posible.

A Terry le divirtió que su hermana pensara que recibiría a alguien de la nobleza.

Durante la cena, Susana se comportó excepcionalmente amable, a pesar de que se había enterado de que las visitas no eran de su condición social.

Esto se debió en gran medida a que le pareció que Albert era un jóven bastante atractivo, por lo que trató por todos los medios llamar su atención.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Albert no estaba interesado.

Pero lo que realmente causó un golpe para el elevado ego de la muchacha, fue que Albert se mostró mucho más dispuesto a halagar a su hermana.

Fue tanta la rabia de Susana, que terminó abandonando la reunión sin dar explicación alguna.

Por su parte, Annie estaba muy contenta, pues era la primera vez que un muchacho la distinguía a ella por encima de su hermana.

Aquel acontecimiento, le dio confianza para acudir al primer baile de la temporada sin sentirse un plato de segunda mesa, que era cómo se sentía junto a su hermana.

Pensó en Albert...

Era muy guapo y tenía una conversación muy interesante.

Estaba dotado también de una gran sensibilidad y había descubierto que tenían gustos similares.

Le habló de sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

Además tenía unos modales muy refinados, se notaba que sus padres habían puesto mucho énfasis en su educación.

Pero así cómo había crecido su ilusión, también desapareció.

Valía más que se alejara ahora que podía o Susana se encargaría de arruinarlo.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo... Cada vez que pensaba que había logrado tener la atención de alguien, Susana terminaba quitándoselo de alguna forma.

Annie no dudaba que si decidía continuar su amistad con Albert, Susana se lo diría a su padre, tal como había hecho con Terry.

La hora de marcharse al baile casi había llegado, Terry esperaba con impaciencia a sus hermanas.

La primera en aparecer fue Annie desde luego.

Se veía muy linda con el vestido que había elegido, y de pronto Terry supo por qué había atraído tanto la atención de Albert...

Su cabellera larga y oscura enmarcaba delicadamente su rostro, y sus ojos azules le daban un aire de irrealidad.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero Annie en algún momento Annie se habia convertido en una chica muy bella.

Pero claro que lo había hecho... Se reprendió él... Y al mismo tiempo recordó que Candy y Annie tenían la misma edad, y sintió un poco de vergüenza por sentir interés romántico por una, y pretender que la otra era una niña.

-Estás muy linda ésta noche Annie, seguro tendrás una fila de caballeros rogando pir un baile.

Annie le sonrío, y Terry notó que había algo extraño en esa sonrisa...

Horas más tarde, Terry vagaba por el salón de baile, había logrado eludir a varias señoritas, que prácticamente se habían arrojado a sus brazos para que las invitara a bailar.

Y se vio forzado a invitar a otras más, cuidándose de no bailar con la misma chica dos veces, pues sabía de sobra que si lo hacía, comenzarían a correrse rumores de que estaba interesado en cortejar a alguna chica.

Pensó en lo que había dicho a Annie.

Y tal parecía que quién tenía una fila detrás era él mismo.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera.

Mientras recorría el salón, vio a Susana, que parecía ser la dueña del lugar.

Era la envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres y el anhelo de muchos caballeros.

La señora Leagan se encontraba en una agradable charla con mujeres qye como ella, estaban allí como acompañantes de las señoritas de buena cuna.

Aquello no le sorprendió, lo que realmente le alarmó fue ver a Annie sentada en un rincón, como si no quisiera ser hallada.

Terry se encaminó hacia ella y la invitó a bailar, para hacer que le confiara el motivo de su actitud.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada?

Annie sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Annie, sé que no he sido un ejemplo de hermano, pero no soy tan imbécil...

Sé que algo anda mal...

Puedes confiar en mí, te asuguro que haré lo posible por ayudarte.

Annie agachó la cabeza parecía estar a punto de llorar, así que Terry decidió sacarla del salón.

La llevó al jardín y le ayudó a sentarse.

\- Me estoy preocupando... Annie, por favor, qué te sucede...

Otra vez reinó el silencio, Terry comenzaba a pensar que era inútil esperar a que Annie hablara, cuando finalmente lo hizo...

-Estoy muy preocupada...

-Ya te he dicho que yo puedo ayudarte a resolver lo que sea que...

-Eres tú quien me preocupa...

-Yo... Musitó él con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué te preocupo?

-Nuestro padre ha descubierto que entre Candy y tú existe algo más que amistad, y te ha mandado aquí con el propósito de que consigas una prometida y te cases cuanto antes...

-Pero ¿cómo? Es decir… ¿cómo sabes que Candy…?

-La señora Leagan se lo dijo a Susana… y ella…

Annie no terminó la frase, pero no fue necesario… ahora Terry sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía… y no pensaba permitir que se le manipulara de esa manera…


	13. Chapter 13

**hola chicas...**

 **juro que ésta vez me apuré a escribir, el capítulo no es muy largo, pero traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude. espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **gracias una vez más por todos sus comentarios y por el apoyo que he recibido, en verdad me siento muy afortunada y muy agradecida y seguiré dando lo mejor para que la historia continúe siendo de su agrado.**

 **actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

Terry se pasó la noche sin dormir, dándole vueltas a lo que Annie le había dicho.

Aquella confesión confirmaba las sospechas que tenía acerca de que Susana sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Pero saber lo que se tramaba en su contra no le ayudaba a encontrar una solución a su problema.

Por un momento sintió el impulso de volver a Hertfordshire y enfrentar a su padre, no sin antes haber ahorcado a su hermana por ocasionar aquel conflicto.

Después pensó que su plan no era muy brillante.

Conocía de sobra a su padre y sabía que era un hombre testarudo.

Y él había heredado precisamente ese rasgo del carácter de su padre y sabía que no serviría de nada enfrentarlo.

Después pensó en escapar a Gretna green con Candy.

Después de todo, su padre deseaba verlo casado…

Pero aquella tampoco era la solución puesto que desconocía los sentimientos de Candy

¿Y si ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo?

Puede que sintiera algo por él, pero puede que no fuera suficiente como para casarse con él.

Además, en el hipotético caso de que ella aceptara, quería que se hiciera con la aprobación absoluta de sus padres, pues aunque a él no le importaba, conocía muy bien a Candy y sabía que ella nunca sería feliz sabiendo que había alguien descontento.

Después de mucho pensar, y no hallar ninguna solución, pensó que antes de pensar en un posible matrimonio, debía ocuparse primero de asistir a todos los bailes y salir con vida de allí…

Comenzó a evaluar su posición, y aunque le desagradaba utilizar los métodos de su padre, sabía que esta vez no había opción, se valió de su posición y utilizó algunas de las influencias de su padre para obtener las listas de los invitados a cada baile

Había descubierto que la mayoría de los invitados, pertenecían a alguna rama de la nobleza, tanto inglesa, cómo escocesa.

Duques, condes, vizcondes, marqueses… todos los invitados tenían en común un título de nobleza…

A simple vista, no había nada raro, después de todo, los bailes de temporada estaban siempre llenos de la presencia de los nobles que estaban cansados de sus casas de campo, sin embargo con ayuda de Annie, había descubierto que entre los miembros de las familias invitadas había por lo menos una chica en edad núbil.

También gracias a Annie, se había enterado de que prácticamente todo Londres daba por hecho que al final de la temporada estaría comprometido, tal parecía que era considerado el premio mayor de esa temporada.

Terry reconoció que su padre realmente se había esmerado, y a la vez se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado de alguna manera…Puesto que siendo el hijo del duque más importante de la nobleza inglesa, no podía simplemente permanecer sentado, y pretender que no existía nadie a su alrededor, cómo a veces solía hacerlo.

Decidió entonces que si debía bailar, entonces seleccionaría cuidadosamente a las chicas con las que se relacionaría.

Y para ello necesitaría una vez más la ayuda a su hermana.

Annie conocía a todas las hijas de los nobles.

Se serviría de aquella información para invitar únicamente a quienes su padre consideraría poco adecuadas para él, es decir:

Hijas segundas, señoritas ya comprometidas, hijas de nobles cuyas fortunas peligraban e incluso damiselas casadas.

Sería difícil, puesto que los salones estaban plagados de mujeres en busca de un compromiso, pero era la única manera que Terry pensaba que serviría para frustrar los planes de su padre.

Cuándo la temporada terminara, su padre no querría saber nada de matrimonio.

Annie no estaba muy segura de poder ayudarle, pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de leer ese tipo de notas periodísticas, sin embargo, pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Susana, le ayudó a responder las preguntas que su hermano le hacía, además, le había prometido que haría lo posible por obtener más información, si la necesitaba…

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y Terry no veí el final de todos esos bailes, pronto se cumplirían tres meses desde que estaban en Londres, y apenas estaban cerca de media temporada…

En ese período, Terry había asistido a innumerables bailes, conciertos, fiestas de fin de semana… que si tenía que asistir a una más se volvería loco.

Eran tantos sus compromisos que ya había perdido la cuenta de las mujeres con las que había hablado…

Procuraba siempre seguir el patrón que él y Annie habían diseñado para lograr evadir a todas esas chicas, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre había se veía atrapado por alguna de ellas.

Una tarde, ya completamente desesperado por sus nulos resultados decidió regresar a Herfordshire, sin importar las consecuencias.

Incluso si su padre decidía desheredarlo… ya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí ni un solo minuto.

Sin embargo Annie intervino una vez más, y lo hizo desistir, cuando le contó que sus planes estaban comenzando a dar fruto.

La gente había comenzado ya a comentar lo desatinado de las elecciones del futuro duque en los bailes.

Los pronósticos se volvieron desalentadores, ya nadie se atrevía a decir que estaría comprometido para el final de la temporada.

Incluso muchos se atrevían a asegurar que el duque debía intervenir y buscarle él mismo una prometida o terminaría haciendo un mal matrimonio, causando una desgracia a su honorable familia

Ya hacía el final de la temporada, el tema de la mala suerte de Terry fue eclipsado por un acontecimiento por demás inesperado.

Comenzaban a correrse rumores de que Douglas Wealoby, duque de Fife, visitaría Hertfordshire con el objetivo de pedir al duque de Grandchester la mano de Susana…

Aquella noticia, ocasionó gran impacto entre la nobleza.

Ya se hablaba de que Susana conseguiría sin duda un buen matrimonio, pues tenía todas las cualidades necesarias, pero nadie se imaginó que tendría la posibilidad de convertirse en duquesa por su propia cuenta.

Terry recordó haber conocido al anterior duque de Fife.

En aquella ocasión, Mark y él habían acompañado a su padre a una charla de negocios dónde ambos duques habían coincidido.

Le recordaba como un hombre con gran capacidad para negociar, muy inteligente, y con una gran visión.

Por el contrario, su hijo era considerado como un hombre poco letrado, y más bien insulso.

La alta sociedad inglesa a menudo le criticaba, pero debido a su condición era siempre bien recibido en cualquier lugar en el que se presentaba.

Wealoby tenía poco tiempo de haber tomado el ducado, aún se encontraba realizando sus estudios universitarios, cuando la repentina muerte de su padre le obligó a asumir el cargo.

vivía con su madre en el castillo de Fife en Escocia desde el fallecimiento de su padre.

Su madre lo había instado a viajar a Londres, pues quería que su hijo sentara cabeza lo más pronto posible y estaba segura, de que la temporada era el lugar más adecuado para encontrar a la mujer adecuada para convertirse en la próxima duquesa y producir un heredero que asegurara la continuación del linaje de la familia.

Al principio no estaba muy segura del resultado, pues su hijo no mostraba un interés especial por ninguna chica.

Pero todo cambió en cuanto le presentaron a Susana Grandchester...

inmediatamente había quedado prendado de su belleza, y no había dudado en declarar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Añadido a eso, era la hija del duque de Grandchester, quién era sobrino directo de la reina.

Así que, la todavía duquesa, no tuvo ninguna objeción cuando su hijo le comunicó su deseo de cortejarla.

Susana se mostró muy complacida de recibir las atenciones del duque, y la señora Leagan no dudó en alentar aquella relación, que sabía, resultaría benéfica para todos los interesados, y a ella le reportaría gran prestigio a su carrera como institutriz.

Terry y Annie parecían ser los únicos que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación.

Pues a pesar de que Susana no era precisamente un modelo de hermana, se preocupaban por ella y deseaban su felicidad y tenían claro que Wealoby jamás podría hacerla feliz.

Aquella tarde, Susana les comunicó que le escribiría a su padre para informarle de su situación.

Terry intentó hacerla entrar en razón, diciéndole que no tenía qué aceptar al duque si no estaba segura de que podía ser feliz con él, Susana le respondió que no tenía derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos y que sería muy feliz con el duque.

No todos podemos ser felices con una campesina... -dijo sarcásticamente.

Terry apretó los puños, sabiendo que se refería a Candy.

-No metas a Candy en ésto, dijo de manera amenazadora.

Tras decir aquellas palabras y azotar la puerta al salir, Terry fue al despacho a escribirle a su padre, pues sabía que era su obligación informarle acerca del inminente compromiso de su hija mayor.

Mientras escribía, Terry se vio obligado a mantener su furia a raya.

El resultado fue una carta bastante breve y escueta, pero en aquel momento era lo único que se sentía capaz de escribir.

Si la voluntad de su hermana era arruinarse la vida de esa manera, que así fuera...

* * *

En Hertfordshire los dias transcurrían de manera lenta y rutinaria.

Candy se había acostumbrado a ver día a día las mismas cosas y a las mismas personas.

Las cartas que llegaban desde Londres eran muy escazas y traían pocas noticias de Terry.

¿Y sí había conocido a alguien?

Pensaba con angustia...

¿Y si estaba condenada a ver a Terry volver comprometido?

Realmente no quería quedarse para verlo...

Pensó en huir y volver al hogar de Pony...

Una vez allí construiría una vida nueva y se olvidaría de su vida con los Grandchester...

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sombríos pensamientos, en su corazón aún vivía una leve esperanza...

Además sería incapaz de abandonar así a la duquesa.

Le había tomado mucho cariño, y al parecer ella también la apreciaba.

Cierto día, se hallaban en el salón del té, trabajando en una labor de costura.

El duque, como siempre, leía el diario.

En otro tiempo, el duque se habría sentado a admirar el trabajo de su mujer, pero hacía tiempo que notaba que entre ellos había un distanciamiento.

De repente, los pensamientos de Candy fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.

Era Jhon, el mayordomo, que traía consigo una unica carta.

-Señor, ha llegado ésto y pensé que querría verlo de inmediato.

El duque tomó el sobre y despachó a Jhon.

-Es de nuestro hijo. - dijo el duque.

-Quizá ha escrito para darnos buenas nuevas -dijo él.

Eleonor comprendió lo que significaban las palabras del duque, no necesitó mirar a Candy para saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Candy, cariño, ¿por qué no vas por mi caja de costura? Parece que he olvidado traer hilos.

Candy se levantó de su asiento en automático y salió del salón, agradecida de que la duquesa le evitara el mal trago con su olvido y a la vez, deseosa de volver al salón para saber de una vez por todas lo que le aguardaba.

Mientras tanto la duquesa se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de la carta...

\- Eli, éste es un día realmente dichoso para la familia...

Parece que tendremos una boda...

Eleonor se sintió decepcionada, pues había confiado en que Terry se revelaría y haría lo que juzgara conveniente para su felicidad pero al parecer Richard había ganado...

Candy fue hasta la alcoba de la duquesa, y buscó en vano los hilos, descubrió que la duquesa no había olvidado nada...

Quizá quería decirle a su esposo, algo que no quería que nadie más supiera o tal vez había querido ahorrarle el trago amargo...

Aunque aquello era imposible, puesto que no habia dado a la duquesa ningún motivo que le hiciera pensar que amaba a su hijo...

Volvió al salón, dispuesta a encontrar al duque festejando los futuros esponsales de su hijo.

Efectivamente, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuchó que el duque decía que la boda debía realizarse en Herfordshire, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a viajar a Escocia...

Así que la futura esposa de Terry era escocesa... -pensó Candy con algo de amargura.

Entró en el salón casi sin hacer ruido.

Como si intentara desaparecer, pues era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento.

Entonces, cómo si el duque se percatara de su presencia dijo:

-Candy, querida, será mejor que Dorothy tóme tus medidas...

-No, no, será mejor que mande traer a la modista... Seguramente Annie y tú acompañarán a la novia.

Eleonor iba a protestar, pues estaba en desacuerdo con que a Candy se le hiciera asistir a la boda y además acompañar a la novia.

Pero fue Candy quién se adelantó...

\- Su señoría, le ruego me disculpe pero no creo ser la más indicada para el honor de acompañar a la novia.

-Tonterías, estoy seguro de que Susy querrá que así sea...

\- ¿había dicho Susy? -Se preguntó Candy

O quizá había sido producto de su imaginación... que se negaba a creer que Terry estuviera comprometido por fin.

Volteó a ver a la duquesa con discreción, y vio que ella tenía su misma expresión.

\- Cariño, estoy confundida... ¿por qué Susy elegirá a las damas que acompañarán a la futura esposa de Terry.

-No es Terry quién se casa Eli... Es nuestra Susy...

Terry ha escrito para conunicarnos la noticia...

Estoy seguro que pronto recibiremos carta de la propia Susy, o mejor aún... La tendremos de vuelta...

Candy se había quedado pasmada y sin capacidad de respuesta... tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo…

Terry no estaba comprometido...


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, NO PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA TENER TANTO APOYO, DE VERDAD ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ Y MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODAS.**

 **RESPONDIENDO AL MENSAJE DE PHAMBE: DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO QUE TE TOMES EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME, CÓMO SOY NUEVA AQUÍ NO TENGO MUCHA IDEA DE CÓMO SE REGULAN LOS MENSAJES, PERO HE CHECADO LA CONFIGURACIÓN DE MI CUENTA Y HE ACTIVADO LOS MENSAJES ANÓNIMOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN DESACTIVADOS (SUPONGO POR DEFAULT) PUESTO QUE NO HABÍA ENTRADO EN ESA SECCIÓN DE MI CUENTA.**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTO BASTE PARA QUE ME LLEGUEN TODOS LOS MENSAJES.**

 **TAMBIÉN TENGO DOS PREGUNTAS PARA USTEDES**

 **1.- ¿QUÉ LES PARECERÍA QUE ANNIE Y ALBERT TERMINEN JUNTOS?**

 **2.-¿QUÉ TIPO DE HISTORIA LES GUSTARÍA LEER EN EL FUTURO?**

 **ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SUS CAPÍTULOS FINALES, POR LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA LEER, REALMENTE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS PERO AÚN NO ME DECIDO POR UNA Y LES AGRADECERÍA QUE ME AYUDARAN CON SUS OPINIONES.**

* * *

Dos días después de haber recibido la carta de Terry el duque recibió a un mensajero de parte de Douglas Wealoby, duque de Fife, declarando su amor por su hija mayor y deseando fervientemente ser invitado a Hertfordshire para formalizar su compromiso matrimonial con Susana.

El duque respondió que sería un honor recibirlo, lamentablemente el encuentro debería realizarse hasta un mes después debido a que el duque debía viajar a Plymouth con urgencia para atender un asunto de negocios.

Susana también escribió una carta a su padre, en la que expresaba su felicidad por su futuro matrimonio y al mismo tiempo le hacía saber a su padre su deseo de volver a casa.

El duque consideró que ya no era necesario que sus hijas estuviesen en Londres.

Si bien Annie no había logrado encontrar un prospecto adecuado, aún era muy joven, podría volver la temporada siguiente, y con su hermana ya casada, sería aún más sencillo casarla.

La alegría por el matrimonio de su hija, incluso le había hecho olvidar que estaba molesto con Terry por no haber seguido el plan que había trazado para él.

Susana volvió a Hertfordshire en compañía de Annie y la señora Leagan, puesto que Terry aún debía quedarse en Londres para realizar sus estudios universitarios.

Con el regreso de Susana, las cosas en la mansión volvieron a la relativa normalidad…

La diferencia era que Susana se hallaba tan ocupada planeando su boda que no tenía tiempo para ser desagradable con nadie.

Lo que significó una temporada de paz para Candy.

El duque se fue a Plymouth, al poco tiempo de regresar Susana.

Pero planeaba volver al final del mes para recibir a su futuro yerno.

Sin embargo el mes terminó y no hubo noticias del duque, por lo que no se produjo el esperado encuentro.

Susana se contuvo y no hizo una de sus acostumbradas rabietas cómo todos habían anticipado, pero sí lo hizo cuando las cosas se pusieron peores… cierto día, recibió una carta de su prometido…

En ella le informaba que debido a la tardanza de su padre, debía posponer nuevamente su encuentro, pues él debía hacer un largo viaje de negocios a París, que le llevaría al menos tres meses

Sin embargo, le prometía traer tantas telas y vestidos como le fuese posible, además le decía que volvería con la modista más famosa de París para que se encargará de confeccionar su vestido de bodas.

Aquella promesa fue lo único que pudo tranquilizarla.

La vida como la prometida del duque no era exactamente muy divertida para Susana.

No se le permitía ir a ningún sitio sin compañía… de hecho, no se le permitía salir…

Por otro lado, su hermana había obtenido permiso para asistir a los bailes que se llevaban a cabo en el pueblo.

Como Annie no podía ir sola, se dispuso que Candy le acompañara…

Fue así como la relación entre las dos muchachas comenzó a cambiar de manera drástica.

Annie comenzó a ver a Candy como era realmente y se dio cuenta del porqué su hermano se había enamorado de ella.

Entre ellas comenzó cierta clase de amistad, si bien no se confiaban sus secretos, al menos se había roto la barrera que existía entre ellas cuando Susana estaba presente.

Annie moría de ganas por preguntarle si su hermano le había hecho ya alguna proposición.

También quería preguntarle sobre Albert…

Terry le había dicho que Albert y Candy eran amigos desde la infancia, puesto que habían crecido juntos.

Cuando Annie supo el verdadero origen de Albert había sentido que no era correcto mantener sus relaciones con él.

Pero pronto se había dado cuenta que la clase social de las personas no era importante, especialmente cuando se encontraba a alguien especial…

Ahora comprendía a su hermano más que nunca.

Candy por su parte comprobó la sospecha que tenía acerca de que Annie era una buena persona, pero se encontraba bajo el influjo que su hermana mayor ejercía en ella.

Al igual que Annie, Candy también quería preguntarle a Annie por Terry…

Quería saber cómo era su vida en Londres y si había conocido a alguien allí…

Pues aquella duda mantenía su corazón atormentado.

Puede que no estuviera comprometido, pero eso no significaba nada… era quizá cuestión de tiempo.

Así se había pasado un mes más…

Cierto día, la señora Leagan que había ido al pueblo, llegó con una extraordinaria noticia… que fue motivo de especulaciones en todo el pueblo.

La Vizcondesa Elroy Andrew había comprado una magnífica finca cerca de la mansión Grandchester y planeaba instalarse pronto junto con sus dos sobrinos que le acompañaban.

Aquella noticia significó para Susana un gran alivio, pues seguramente ambas familias se relacionarían, y ella dejaría de sentirse tan sola…

Dos semanas después de la noticia, se supo que la Vizcondesa se había instalado ya en la mansión con sus sobrinos.

Se decía en el pueblo que la vizcondesa era una mujer muy severa y que se mudaba al campo por la reciente pérdida del vizconde.

Sus sobrinos habían venido con ella para acompañarla, pues no tenía hijos propios, cuya presencia pudiera consolarla.

Quienes habían logrado ver a la dama y a sus sobrinos aseguraban que la sobrina de la vizcondesa era bellísima.

Y que su belleza rivalizaba únicamente con la de la hija mayor del duque de Grandchester.

Del sobrino no se decía mucho, salvo que era todo un caballero.

Al enterarse de esto, Susana quiso más que nunca conocer a la vizcondesa y a su sobrina.

No podía creer que hubiese alguien que pudiera rivalizar con ella en belleza.

Desde que estaban en Hertfordshire ella había sido considerada como la mujer más hermosa del lugar, y no estaba dispuesta a que se le comparáse con alguien más.

Así que con el permiso de su madre, decidió enviar una tarjeta a la residencia Andrew para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados, y al mismo tiempo, extender una formal invitación para que visitaran la mansión.

A pesar de ser una mujer severa, la vizcondesa no era una mujer que soliera rechazar las invitaciones provenientes de otros miembros de la nobleza y menos aún cuando éstas provenían de miembros de las ramas más altas.

Por lo que respondió de manera favorable a la invitación.

El día de la visita de la vizcondesa, Susana quería que todo fuera perfecto.

No halló ni un poco de paz, hasta que le anunciaron por fin que los invitados habían llegado…

La primera impresión de Susana fue de consternación, pues a su juicio, Eliza Andrew no era tan guapa…

Tenía una cabellera rojiza peinada a la moda francesa con caireles que le caían como una cascada sobre la espalda, y unos ojos marrón bastante bonitos, pero definitivamente no podía ser considerada una gran belleza.

Su hermano, Neal tampoco era muy apuesto.

Tenía un gran porte, y una sonrisa amable, pero no podía considerarse guapo.

La duquesa fue la encargada de presidir la cena, debido a la ausencia de su esposo.

Le pareció que los Andrew eran personas muy agradables y que no había ningún impedimento para que ambas familias se frecuentaran, después de todo nunca estaba de más conocer gente.

Aquel primer encuentro, significó el inicio de una relación más estrecha entre ambas familias.

Por su parte Elroy consideró un triunfo haber logrado semejantes amistades.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te parecieron nuestras nuevas amigas? -Preguntó Neal a Eliza.

-Son muy agradables, creo que me gustará pasar una temporada aquí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál de las señoritas Grandchester te ha parecido más hermosa?

-La señorita Annie, desde luego…

-¿de verdad crees eso?

-desde luego… Eso es lo más adecuado…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que considero que la señorita Susana supera en belleza a su hermana… pero su instructora me ha dejado muy en claro que ella ya está comprometida, por lo consiguiente, considero que su hermana es más hermosa.

-No tienes remedio… siempre estás metiéndote en líos de faldas, pero en este caso es mejor que te mantengas lejos de ella.

No quisiera renunciar a la amistad de una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra sin antes conocer al hijo del duque…

He escuchado de muy buena fuente que es guapísimo… y aún no está prometido… ninguna de esas tontas debutantes pudo atraparlo la temporada pasada… pero tal vez yo pueda hacerlo…

-Sueñas demasiado hermanita… además he escuchado que aún está en Londres y según parece, no volverá en un largo tiempo…

-No me importaría estar aquí una larga temporada… -dijo Eliza.

Con el paso de los días, las relaciones entre ambas familias, fueron tomando cada vez más relevancia.

Eliza deseaba a toda costa conquistar al futuro duque aunque no lo hubiera visto ni una sola vez en su vida, y la señora Leagan había calculado lo acertado que sería casar a Annie con Neil.

Pues si bien no poseía un título de nobleza, tenía una fortuna propia y era casi seguro que la vizcondesa le heredara su título al morir.

Lo que le daba a Annie una buena posibilidad de convertirse en vizcondesa en caso de desposar a Neil, cosa que la señora Legan no dudaba que sucedería.

Candy era la única que no mostraba un interés especial en conocer a los recién llegados, y hasta el momento, ellos tampoco habían mostrado interés particular en ella, cosa que agradecía.

Desde el principio Candy sintió cierta desconfianza hacia la pareja de hermanos.

Candy creía que las atenciones que Neil tenía para con Annie no eran del todo sinceras.

En cuanto a Eliza, pensaba que era una chica agradable, pero había en ella algo que no terminaba de gustarle a Candy.

Pero a pesar de ello, trataba de ser amable en las pocas ocasiones en las que interactuaba con ellos.

Así se pasó un mes más…

La primera semana, se pasó de manera normal y sin ningún cambio, pero a principios de la segunda semana, recibieron Carta del duque de Grandchester que finalmente anunciaba su regreso.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el prometido de Susana anunciaba con gran placer que du estancia en Francia se acortaría y que tendría el placer de estar en Hertfordshire.

Lo que significaba que la boda de Susana estaba cada vez más cerca…

Candy pensó que aquella noticia significaría un nuevo arrebato de alegría por parte de Susana, que hasta hace unas semanas no paraba de hablar de lo magnífica que sería su boda.

Pero eso no sucedió, de pronto Candy notó que Susana ya no parecía estar tan segura de su futuro matrimonio.

Candy se preguntó a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio...

Una tarde, Candy regresaba de los establos, pues había tomado la costumbre de llevar a Teodora a dar un paseo diario, dada la larga ausencia de Terry.

Entonces, a lo lejos divisó una figura…

Al principio, Candy pensó que se trataba del señor Witham…

Y pensó que tal vez estaba sembrando una nueva clase de flores.

Quiso acercarse y comprobarlo, pero cuando estuvo más cerca, descubrió que se trataba de Neil y no del señor Witham.

Candy se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Neil allí.

Se acercó lentamente, procurando no ser vista.

Se sentía muy mal, pues sabía que no era correcto espiar, pero no había vuelta atrás, pues tampoco podía regresar porque eso la delataría.

Después de unos minutos de estar allí, Candy vio con incredulidad cómo Susana llegaba para reunirse con Neil...

Permanecieron uno frente al otro… un largo rato, al parecer hablaban de algo… pero no era es lo que había impactado a Candy, más bien, fue que sus cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro…

Candy pensó que la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba le hacía ver cosas que en realidad no sucedían, así que como pudo cambió su posición, justo a tiempo para ver cómo esos dos se despedían con un beso…

Presenciar aquel acontecimiento, hizo que Candy se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía, y comprendió por qué la señorita Pony remarcaba siempre la importancia de no andar por ahí entrometiéndose en asuntos que no les correspondían.

Ahora se hallaba en un dilema…

Podía callar, y fingir que nunca había visto nada… o decirle al duque…

Candy pensó con tristeza, que si Terry estuviera allí, ella sabría exactamente qué hacer, pero las cosas no eran así, Terry estaba lejos de su alcance y era muy poco probable que el duque la creyera si decidía decirle lo que había visto.

Candy comprendió entonces el porqué de la actitud de Susana.

Seguramente estaba confundida y ahora ya no sabía si debía casarse o no.

Pero aquello no justificaba para nada su comportamiento, ella no debía haber aceptado las atenciones de Neil, ni él debió dirigírselas sabiendo que estaba a punto de casarse.

Para Candy eso era una prueba irrefutable de que Neil era un hombre indigno de confianza.

Pues estaba jugando con el afecto de dos hermanas.

Aunque en realidad Annie no prestaba demasiada atención a Neil, a pesar de que éste se esforzaba por ganar su afecto.

Después del descubrimiento de esa tarde, Candy se dedicó a observar a los amantes clandestinos.

Y se dio cuenta de que Susana apenas podía ocultar sus celos, cuando Neil le dirigía un cumplido a Annie.

En opinión de Candy, Susana se había enamorado de Neil, pero él no parecía corresponder de la misma manera…

Candy sólo esperaba que Susana tomara una decisión por su bien, o terminaría haciendo una locura.

Ya por la noche, Susana se encontraba en su dormitorio, aún no había conseguido dormirse.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorándose de Neil.

Eso la tenía perturbada, sabía que no debía hacerlo, puesto que estaba comprometida.

Pensó que no debía haber aceptado encontrarse con él esa tarde, pero no había podido evitarlo… y cuando la besó… sentía que se derretía como mantequilla… nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por su futuro esposo…

Neil le había pedido que se encontraran al día siguiente, al principio trató de negarse, diciéndole que no era correcto, pero finalmente había aceptado puesto que le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle…

¿Y si Neil le pidiera que rompiera su compromiso y se casara con él?

Si ese fuera el caso… ¿cuál sería su respuesta y qué pasaría con su actual compromiso?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, pero quería que fuera especial.**

 **en verdad agradezco su apoyo y todos sus comentarios. me hacen muy feliz en verdad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Eleonor entró en el despacho de su esposo, ignorando por completo la orden que había dado de no dejar que nadie lo molestara, pues a pesar de haber regresado recién, él duque tenía múltiples ocupaciones que no podían ser reemplazadas, pero para Eleonor no había nada más importante que la felicidad de sus hijos, y desde hacía días había comenzado a notar que Susana no era feliz del todo.

Ya no sonreía como antes cada vez que alguien le recordaba que estaba próxima a convertirse en duquesa… parecía como si de repente ya no estuviera segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Así pues, Eleonor había decidido interceder una vez más en pos del bienestar de sus hijos.

Richard no tomó muy bien la intervención de Eleonor en su despacho, y desestimó sus sospechas Eleonor se sintió muy mal.

En verdad amaba mucho a Richard, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño… desde la muerte de Mark había comenzado a cambiar gradualmente, hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora…

Estaba tan obsesionado con obtener riqueza y poder que no le importaba sacrificar el futuro de sus hijos.

Eso la había orillado a refugiarse en su propia depresión, mermando su salud de manera grave.

Pero después de ser testigo de lo que había hecho para que Terry se doblegara ante su voluntad, ya no estaba dispuesta a permitir nada más.

Pensó entonces que debía hablar con Susana, si lograba que ella le dijera lo que sucedía… entonces podrían encontrar juntas una solución y si era necesario, sería ella misma quien desharía el compromiso de su hija.

* * *

Susana había salido de la mansión, y se dirigía a los establos…

Neil le había pedido que se encontraran en la parte de atrás.

Mientras caminaba hacía allí, Susana pensaba en lo que Neil le diría, ¿Y si realmente le pedía que rompiera su compromiso y se quedara con él?

¿Qué diría su padre al respecto? ¿Cómo le enfrentaría?

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Neil estaba recargado en la pared del establo.

Se veía tan varonil y apuesto, que a Susana le dio vuelco el corazón.

Casi sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, y él la sostuvo con delicadeza.

Y… ¿Qué querías decirme?

Neil no respondió a la pregunta, en cambio tomó los labios de Susana y la besó casi con desesperación.

Era tal la pasión que recorrió su cuerpo, que Susana no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar… hasta que finalmente Neil rompió abruptamente con el contacto…

-Hay… algo que quiero decirte… -dijo él, mientras ella lo miraba con atención.

-creo que deberíamos…

-Sí, acepto… -dijo ella sin pensar…

-Sabía, que lo entenderías… -dijo él.

-¿entender qué? –preguntó ella.

-Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos… pronto vas a casarte, y yo… mañana mismo regreso a Londres.

-Susana sintió que el suelo comenzaba a moverse bajo sus pies… no podía creer que Neil la hubiera citado únicamente para decirle que se largaba.

Estaba furiosa con él y consigo misma por pensar que sus intenciones eran honorables…

De haberlo sabido… pero era inútil pensar en eso…

Lo peor era que se había enamorado como una idiota.

Pero no volvería a caer en un juego como ese.

De ahora en adelante todos los hombres en suvida serían un simple instrumento.

Con la dignidad que le quedaba, Susana se marchó del lugar sin permitir que Neil la acompañara.

Cuando finalmente entró en la mansión.

Se encontró con un caos…

Se preguntó qué sucedía… y llamó a Betsy para que le informara.

Ésta le dijo que el duque de Fife había llegado recién y ahora se encontraba reunido con su padre en la biblioteca.

Susana palideció al enterarse…

Estuvo a punto del desmayo, afortunadamente Betsy la sostuvo y la ayudó a llegar a su habitación.

Susana le pidió que no dijera a nadie lo que había sucedido.

Ya a solas en su habitación, se cambió de ropa, se arregló el cabello y procuró serenarse lo suficiente.

Aún no estaba segura de su futuro, pero no podía darse el lujo de parecer destrozada.

Especialmente porque los Andrew estaban invitados a cenar…

Aún si Neil no acudía deseaba que la vieran deslumbrante.

Entonces llamaron a su puerta.

Era Betsy que le decía que su padre la esperaba en la biblioteca.

Susana acudió inmediatamente al llamado de su padre.

Lo encontró de pie frente al gran ventanal, mirando hacía el jardín.

-¿Querías verme?

-Siéntate por favor. -dijo, sin mirarla.

-Ésta tarde me he reunido con tu prometido…

Hemos estado hablando por un largo rato, y le he invitado a instalarse en la mansión.

Ahora mismo deben estar preparándole la habitación.

No hay duda de que has elegido un gran partido, el duque posee vastas tierras en Escocia.

Cuando te conviertas en su esposa, serás sin lugar a dudas una de las mujeres más influyentes de la alta sociedad…

Pero Susy… ¿serás feliz con él?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Susana, que no esperaba la pregunta de su padre, lo que añadía más dudas a las qué ya tenía.

Ésta mañana tu madre vino a verme…

Estaba preocupada por tu felicidad… Yo desestimé su preocupación, pero ésta tarde…

No estoy seguro de que Douglas Wealoby sea el hombre indicado para ti…

Si tienrs alguna duda sobre tu futuro… dímelo.

Puedes estar segura que lo comprenderé y te daré mi apoyo para liberarte de tu compromiso de la mejor manera…

Susana consideró lo que su padre había dicho.

Hasta que pasados algunos minutos, finalmente dijo:

-Agradezco que tú y mamá estén preocupados por mí, pero seré muy feliz al lado de Wealoby.

Tal vez pienses que es un poco ignorante y simple, pero aún es muy joven, estoy segura que con el tiempo será más adecuado.

Yo veré que así sea...

Por eso quisiera decirte que quiero casarme lo antes posible…

La próxima semana sería perfecto…

-Es muy pronto… -declaró Richard.

Tal vez en dos semanas podría estar listo.

-Está bien, esperaremos dos semanas.

Esa noche, justo como Susana había previsto, Neil no estuvo en la cena.

Eliza se encargó de excusarlo, diciendo que había ido a Sumerset a realizar un encargo de su tía.

Aquello fue un alivio para ella, pues con Neil lejos, fue más fácil continuar sus planes de boda.

* * *

Terry fue notificado por su padre del matrimonio de su hermana, por lo que le pidió que hiciera el viaje de regreso a Hertfordshire.

Además había otra poderosa razón por la que el duque solicitaba su regreso…

Durante su estancia en Plymuth, había descubierto que su socio había cometido algunos fraudes, por lo que había enviado a George para investigar más antes de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por consiguiente, después de la boda de Susana, se vería obligado a viajar nuevamente, y necesitaba que Terry se hiciera cargo de los asuntos de la finca.

Aquello significaba que tendría que interrumpir sus estudios en Londres, pero haría lo posible para proporcionarle los medios para continuarlos en Hertfordshire.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron de días de trabajo a marchas forzadas.

No hubo tiempo para traer a la modista de París, pero no se escatimaron recursos para confeccionar el vestido de Susana.

También se confeccionaron los vestidos de Eleonor, Annie y Candy.

Está vez, Candy eligió un vestido color turquesa.

A diferencia del que había utilizado en el baile de presentación.

Éste era mucho más lujoso.

Tenía algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y estaba hecho de seda.

Susana había dado la orden de que sus damas debían lucir perfectas.

Y cuando vio el resultado, quedó realmente contenta.

No le importó que Candy, a quién tanto despreciaba, luciera de esa manera tan espectacular.

Lo único que deseaba era terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto de su matrimonio.

* * *

Terry llegó a la mansión tan sólo con un día de anticipación.

El viaje había sido terriblemente agotador, había salido con el tiempo justo, puesto que había tenido que terminar sus deberes.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a casa…

Pero sobre todo, deseaba verla a ella…

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado lejos no había podido quitar de su mente la imagen de la última mañana en que la vio…

Pensó que era el momento justo de hablarle de sus sentimientos.

No quería dejar pasar otra oportunidad…

Tenía hasta justo después de la boda de su hermana…

La mañana de la boda, estuvo plagada de personas corriendo de un lado para otro.

Desde al amanecer, nadie tuvo un solo minuto de paz…

Terry había pensado que sería fácil desaparecer con Candy, mientras todos trabajaban.

Pero no contaba con que ella fuera una de las damas de su hermana…

Incluso tendría que esperar para verla.

Según le habían dicho, serían tres las damas que acompañarían a su hermana.

Candy, Annie y una amiga de Susy que recientemente había ido a vivir con una tía suya.

Cuando por fin la hora de la ceremonia llegó, Terry quedó boquiabierto al ver a Candy enfundada en su traje de dama.

Parecía una hermosa sirena, que lo había atrapado en su hechizo…

Annie también se veía muy linda.

Después divisó a una chica pelirroja, alta y bastante guapa, y supuso que era la amiga de Susy

Terry pensó que la chica debía pertenecer a la nobleza, pues Susy no solía hacer amistad con nadie que no perteneciera a su círculo.

Terry trató de hacer memoria y ver si recordaba algún dato sobre la familia Andrew, pero no logró recordar nada, salvo que había escuchado que el vizconde había fallecido meses atrás.

La ceremonia fue muy larga, al final los invitados estaban casi desesperados porque terminara.

Cuándo al fin concluyó, los presentes fueron invitados a disfrutar del espléndido banquete que se había preparado en honor de los novios.

Todo fue perfecto, la comida, la música, el salón de baile, eran espléndidos.

Era tal la suntuosidad de la fiesta, que incluso muchos ya la nombraban la boda del año.

Se decía que ninguna novia competía con la belleza y elegancia de Susana, y que ningún novio podía compararse con Wealoby.

Se auguraba que serían muy felices juntos, e incluso, algunos ya habían comenzado a especular cuándo se divulgaría la noticia de que esperaban a su heredero.

Durante el baile, Candy fue solicitada varias veces para bailar, por lo que Terry se vio obligado a esperar el momento adecuado.

Aunque estaba celoso de aquellos caballeros que tuvieron la fortuna de bailar con Candy esta vez trató de tranquilizarse, pensando que cuándo finalmente pudiera bailar con ella, no se la cedería a nadie más…

Su padre que lo vio sin bailar, lo instó para que buscara una pareja.

Como Terry no quería discutir con él, fue en busca de Annie, que acababa de sentarse.

Después se vio obligado a bailar con tres señoritas más.

Entre ellas la amiga de Susana, quién le fue presentada como Eliza Andrew.

A Terry le pareció que Eliza era una chica agradable.

No era como todas las señoritas de alta sociedad.

Era inteligente y tenía un gran don para la conversación.

No temía decir lo que pensaba, y no estaba en busca de un compromiso…

Candy se había pasado toda la fiesta esperando que Terry le dirigiera la palabra, pero cada vez que parecía que lo haría, alguien la solicitaba… Por lo que había decidido rechazar la siguiente invitación que recibiera.

Desafortunadamente cuándo se sentó se dio cuenta de que ahora era Terry quién estaba ocupado…

Parecía estar muy a gusto hablando con Eliza.

Incluso le había dedicado una sonrisa…

Esas que eran tan raras y encantadoras en su rostro.

Por primera vez, Candy probó el amargo sabor de los celos…

Tal fue su frustración que decidió marcharse de la fiesta…

Si Terry quería estar con Eliza, ella no iba a impedírselo.

Después de todo, entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad…

Cuando el baile terminó, Terry acompañó a Eliza a su asiento, y mientras lo hacía, buscó a Candy con la mirada, pero no pudo hallarla…

Recorrió todo el salón de baile, pero no obtuvo resultados.

Entonces salió del salón, pues no tenía caso permanecer en aquel lugar.

Iba camino a la mansión, cuando la vio…

Iba a toda prisa, rumbo al bosque, y parecía estar molesta por algo…

-¡Candy! -la llamó él, pero ella no pareció escucharlo.

Él aceleró el paso entonces, hasta que se plantó frente a ella…

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó…

Ella no respondió, por el contrario, trató de esquivarlo, pero él nuevamente se plantó enfrente.

-Hay algo que debo saber y no estoy dispuesto a seguir viviendo en la duda… - le dijo, y entonces la besó…

Candy se quedó completamente paralizada al sentir el contacto de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos…

Algunas veces se había preguntado cómo sería, pero su educación no le permitía pensar en ello, la pensó que la señorita Pony la reprendería si la descubría teniendo semejantes pensamientos, aunque a decir verdad, en aquel momento no era capaz de coordinar coherentemente sus pensamientos…

Terry jamás imaginó que besar a Candy pudiera ser la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, pero de hecho lo era.

El sabor de sus labios no podía compararse con nada… A pesar de que nunca se había considerado un mujeriego, tampoco era un santo, y antes de Candy había probado otros labios, pero en ese momento supo que no querría volver a probar otros besos nunca más.

Poco a poco, Terry se separó de ella, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces.

Candy estaba de pie frente a él con los ojos cerrados aún, y totalmente sonrojada…

En ese justo momento, fue que Terry supo que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él…

Terry había pensado que cuando llegara el momento tendría muchas cosas que decirle a Candy, pero en aquel momento sólo sentía la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Candy, totalmente apenada, le preguntó si lo había hecho bien.

Terry sólo pudo sonreír.

-Es que yo no… es decir nunca… yo… - dijo ella de manera atropellada.

Terry comprendió entonces que él había sido el primer chico que la besaba.

Se sintió lleno de vergüenza, pero a la vez, también lo invadió un sentimiento de orgullo…

Esperaba poder merecerla y ser no sólo el primero, si no también el último…

Terry vio que Candy aún esperaba una respuesta.

Así que le dijo en broma…

\- No estuvo mal, pero si realmente quieres mejorar entonces, debes practicar…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que él bromeaba.

Pero entonces él volvió a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella, y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez, se aseguró de colocar las manos de ella al rededor de su cuello, demanera que sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

Aquello era el paraíso, pero Terry sabía que no podían quedarse ahí mas tiempo…

-Creo que deberíamos regresar al salón… Hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo…

Candy cayó en la cuenta de que eso era cierto…

Así que no se opuso, cuándo Terry la tomó de la mano para llevarla de vuelta.

Terry esperaba que no hubieran notado su ausencia…

Afortunadamente para ellos, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, pues los novios estaban a punto de abandonar la recepción y todos los invitados se encontraban a la expectativa.

Tras la partida de los novios, el baile se reanudó y fue así como Terry tuvo su oportunidad para bailar con Candy…

Al mirar a su hermano bailar con Candy, Annie pensó en cuánto le gustaría encontrar a una persona que la mirara cómo Terry miraba a Candy.

Y de pronto se descubrió pensando en Albert…

Aún no había respondido la carta que él le había enviado… aún tenía miedo de involucrarse demasiado, pero tenía tantas ganas de saber de él, que decidió que esa misma noche le escribiría.

Pero no sólo era Annie quien había notado la conexión especial que había entre Candy y Terry…

También Eliza se había dado cuenta de ello…

Hasta el momento había pensado que Candy era una chica insignificante, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido un grave error al subestimarla…

Pensó entonces que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto si deseaba conseguir a Terry...


	16. Chapter 16

**buenas noches chicas...**

 **les traigo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, espero les guste el rumbo que está tomando...**

 **les agradezco profundamente todos sus comentarios y su apoyo incondicional.**

 **créanme** **que todos y cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar y es un motivo más para continuar escribiendo.**

* * *

 **capítulo 15**

Con la boda de Susana y duque en Plymouth, reinó la paz en la finca, sus habitantes gozaban de mucha tranquilidad.

Annie ya no tenía que preocuparse más por permanecer a la sombra de su hermana para que ésta no se enfadara.

Ahora podía dedicarse a ser ella misma.

Lo primero que hizo fue retomar las clases de piano que había abandonado cuando su hermana se encaprichó con dicho instrumento.

E incluso invitó a Candy para que ambas aprendieran juntas, Eleonor solía sentarse a escucharlas, e incluso les daba consejos para tener una mejor técnica.

Sara Leagan también se había marchado, pues había sido invitada por Susana para acompañarla a Escocia como su dama de compañía.

Wealoby vio con buenos ojos la decisión de su esposa, pues consideraba a Sara como una mujer respetable y de buenos principios morales.

La madre de Wealoby también celebró el buen juicio de su nuera.

Eleonor se sentía cada vez más fortalecida físicamente, pero aún se sentía triste sabiendo que su hija estaba atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, pues se había dado cuenta de que Susana no amaba a su esposo para nada, y difícilmente llegaría a hacerlo.

Eleonor deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Susana no tuviera que pagar cara su mala decisión.

Pero los más beneficiados con las ausencias fueron Candy y Terry…

Quienes al fin, después de tanto tiempo se habían sincerado el uno con el otro y se habían declarado sus sentimientos.

A Terry le pareció increíble que ambos llevaran tanto tiempo guardando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ahora que por fin sabía lo que Candy sentía, no quería perder tiempo, y le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ella había aceptado.

Desde aquel día, Terry procuraba llenarla de detalles que le demostraran lo importante que era para él.

Candy se sentía como en el paraíso, jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz... pero aún había una sombra que amenazaba su felicidad…

Y es que cada vez que recordaba la historia de Dorothy y Mark… temía que la historia se volviera a repetir… -¿Qué pasaría si el duque se oponía a su relación?

Él había dejado muy en claro que deseaba que el matrimonio de Terry fuera con alguien de su misma condición social.

Y estaba claro que ella no encajaba en ese perfil.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Terry al verla tan pensativa.

-Es que yo… No sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto…

-¿Estás arrepintiéndote de estar conmigo?

\- No, no es eso es… ¿Y si tus padres nunca lo aceptan? Recuerda que a pesar de todo, yo provengo de un lugar humilde, ni siquiera sé quiénes fueron mis padres… y…

-Eso no importa…

-Pero importará...

-dime Candy… si me padre se opusiera a lo nuestro ¿irías conmigo a Gretna green?

La pregunta tomó a Candy por sorpresa ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Sé que es demasiado pronto… y si nos fugamos es probable que mi padre me desherede... tendríamos que empezar de cero… pero no me importaría siempre que estés conmigo.

Candy se sintió orgullosa de saber que Terry estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, pero a la vez su conciencia le decía que aquello estaba mal.

Nunca se atrevería a pedirle que abandonara todo por ella… sobre todo si eso implicaba que llegara a enemistarse con su familia…

-Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esto, lo mejor será que esperemos… - dijo Candy.

La respuesta de ella decepciono un poco a Terry, pues esperaba que dijera que huiria con él.

Pero en el fondo sabía que Candy no quería que se enfrentara con su padre.

Por ello se prometió que encontraría una solución.

* * *

Pero mientras en la finca de los Grandchester todo era felicidad, en la finca de los Andrew, Eliza esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su hermano.

Hacía dos días que debería haber llegado, y hasta el momento no había ninguna señal de él.

Pero el tercer día, por fin hizo su aparición…

Apenas escuchó el ruido Eliza salió corriendo de la casa, a Neil apenas le dio tiempo de bajar del caballo y llevarlo al establo.

–¿Dónde está la tía Elroy? - debo ir a saludarla antes de que comiences con tus peroratas.

-La tía se ha marchado a Sumerset por unos días…

-Entonces… ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me has hecho venir con urgencia?

-Ya tenía planes para pasar una buena temporada en Londres, y ahora me haces volver a este pueblucho aburrido.

-No opinabas lo mismo cuando la duquesa de Fife vivía aquí. -dijo Eliza refiriéndose a los amoríos de Neil con Susana.

Neil hizo una mueca de desagrado, mostrándole a su hermana que no le quería tocar el tema.

-Dime Neil… ¿Alguna vez consideraste casarte con alguna de las hermanas Grandchester?

-Sinceramente no… sólo quise enamorarlas por diversión… pero eso ¿a ti que te importa?

-Déjame decirte que no hiciste un buen trabajo… Annie no parecía tan interesada, y para Susana sólo fuiste un juguete, con el que pudo distraerse, hasta que su caballero de brillante armadura apareció en escena Aunque… ¿Me pregunto que habrá dicho el duque al darse cuenta de que su esposa ya no era tan pura y virginal? Me sorprende que aún no se armara un escándalo… esas cosas siempre terminan sabiéndose, ahí tienes a Lady Cornwell, que espera a su hijo bastardo.

-dijo Eliza con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Me has hecho venir sólo para aburrirme con tus tontos cotilleos? No quiero hablar de la duquesa, ese es un asunto cerrado.

-Vamos, antes solías tener sentido del humor… sólo quiero saber si hay una posibilidad de que me convierta pronto en tía...

-Cállate de una buena vez, tú no serás tía de nadie, sólo para que lo sepas, yo nunca tomé la virginidad de Susana, es decir, de la duquesa… si hubiese sido así, a estas alturas ya habría recibido un reto a duelo por parte del duque… y ella no merecía ese riesgo.

-dijo él secamente.

Eliza consideró las palabras de su hermano.

Y estuvo segura de que decía la verdad, después de todo si hubiera sido así, ya estaría de vuelta en Hertfordshire.

-Y ahora vas a decirme ¿qué demonios quieres? Estoy muy cansado y estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia…

-Tú siempre te has enorgullecido de tus "dotes" para enamorar a las mujeres, pero dime ¿serías capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer?

Neil sonrió de forma petulante, pues a pesar de no ser considerado como un hombre especialmente guapo, poseía cualidades que le hacían atractivo ante las mujeres.

-¿Qué estás tramando hermanita?

\- Quiero que enamores a Candice White…

Neil se sorprendió por lo que Eliza acababa de decir ¿se había vuelto loca?

-Te refieres a…

-Sí, la misma, la chica que vive con los Grandchester.

-No, me niego, debes estar loca si piensas que haré algo así… Susana me contó que su padre la sacó de un orfanato…

\- Vamos Neil, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella… sólo quiero que la mantengas lejos del futuro duque…

-Así que "el duquesito" prefiere relacionarse con una huérfana antes que contigo.

\- dijo Neil de manera burlona, y se echo a reír, ocasionando que Eliza le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

\- Si lo hago… ¿dejarás de molestarme?

-Lo haré, prometió Eliza.

Entonces lo haré… aunque no sé qué conseguiré.

* * *

En Plymouth, las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles.

Lo que al principio parecía cómo un leve desfalco, se había convertido en un plan para intentar arruinar al duque.

En su estancia en Plymouth, George había descubierto que el naufragio del barco en la India y los demás contratiempos en aquellos negocios, no eran coincidencia, y estaban directamente relacionadas con las fallas que había en los negocios de Plymouth.

Richard se pasó largas horas revisando cada uno de los documentos que George le había mostrado, y no alcanzaba a comprender cómo se le habían escapado detalles que ahora eran tan evidentes.

Pensó en todas las personas con las que había tenido alguna conversación que pudiera haber revelado demasiados detalles sobre sus actividades.

No descartaba la idea de que alguno de sus enemigos políticos estuviera tras aquel acontecimiento, no era la primera vez que era víctima de ese tipo de ataques, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba realmente era que esta vez había caído fácilmente en la trampa, y había un verdadero riesgo.

Los fraudes que se habían cometido en su nombre eran lo suficientemente grandes como para comprometer el futuro de su familia.

Pensaba en ello, cuando la ama de llaves lo interrumpió.

Traía consigo un sobre con instrucciones precisas de que debía ser abierto únicamente por el duque de Grandchester…

Richard recibió el sobre y despachó al ama de llaves.

Era un sobre extraño, de color negro y sin un sello que pudiera contener una pista sobre quién la enviaba.

Apenas cerró la puerta, desgarro el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

Había esperado encontrar algún tipo de amenaza, pero en el interior del sobre sólo había una sola hoja.

Richard extrajo el papel y vio que tenía un mensaje:

" _ **Disfruta a tu descenso al infierno"**_

Era todo lo que el extraño sobre contenía…

Richard examinó con detalle el sobre y el papel con el mensaje.

Nunca antes había recibido una amenaza.

Estaba seguro de que esta vez su atacante no pertenecía a la nobleza, puesto que esa no era la forma en la que solían operar.

Pensó entonces, en todos los hombres de negocios con los que se había relacionado y que no pertenecían a la nobleza.

Entonces recordó a William O´Brien… la única persona capaz de tramar una venganza de esa naturaleza en su contra...

Richard estaba seguro ahora de que aquel ataque no podía ser obra de nadie más…

William O'Brien era el hombre que Richard más había odiado en su juventud...

Cuándo lo conoció, no era más que un comerciante con cierta fortuna que aspiraba a ser más de lo que era.

Por ciertas fuentes se había enterado de que ahora era un hombre sumamente rico, que había labrado su fortuna, gracias al comercio de jabón.

Richard había pensado que ahora que era lo suficientemente rico, se había olvidado de su existencia, pues sabía que ni siquiera vivía en Inglaterra.

La enemistad entre William y Richard, llevaba existiendo ya un largo tiempo.

Había comenzado cuando Richard le había arruinado la posibilidad de cerrar un importante negocio…

Richard acababa de tomar el ducado, y estaba buscando la forma de multiplicar la fortuna de la familia, pues se decía que su padre le había heredado muchas deudas bajo un honorable apellido, Richard aprovechaba cada reunión social a la que asistía para hacerse de poderosos socios que fortalecieran sus finanzas.

Su esfuerzo tuvo fruto, cuando fue invitado a participar en un proyecto muy ambicioso que planteaba la posibilidad de introducir el ferrocarril a Inglaterra, primero con fines industriales, y después para pasajeros.

Pero Richard no era el único interesado…

William también estaba interesado, desafortunadamente sólo había un puesto disponible por lo que ambos jóvenes debían competir para ganar ese puesto tan codiciado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Richard, fuera un joven bien centrado, con una exquisita educación, con mucho talento para los negocios y además proveniente de la rama más alta de la nobleza, fue lo que inclinó la balanza a favor de Richard.

William habría pasado por alto aquel asunto, de no ser porque años más tarde, la vida lo volvería a enfrentar nuevamente con Richard, esta vez por el amor de una mujer…

William que llevaba cierto tiempo pretendiendo a Eleonor Baker, había obtenido permiso para cortejar a la dama.

A pesar de los prejuicios que el padre de ella tenía acerca de permitir que su hija fuera cortejada por un hombre que no pertenecía a su círculo, había considerado que su hija podía servir de algo finalmente, y convertirse en la esposa de un comerciante que salvaría de la ruina a la familia, pues en aquel momento la familia Baker atravesaba por un mal momento financiero.

Sin embargo, cuando Richard, con sus finanzas completamente recuperadas apareció en escena, las cosas se pusieron sumamente tensas...

Eleonor, que hasta entonces se había resignado a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba por el bien de su familia, se enamoró perdidamente de Richard, y le pidió que rompiera su acuerdo con William, su padre, que era un hombre muy estricto, se negó, por lo que a Eleonor no le quedó más opción y huyó con Richard a Gretna Green.

Durante un tiempo la familia de Eleonor se negó a reconocer el matrimonio, debido a la amistad que había entre William y el padre de Eleonor, pero la desesperada situación en la que la familia Baker se encontraba obligó al padre de Eleonor a buscar una reconciliación con su yerno, misma que Richard aceptó de buen grado en consideración a Eleonor.

Luego del esperado acercamiento entre las familias, se celebró una gran fiesta con motivo del matrimonio del duque.

Después de su boda con Eleonor, fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que Richard se encontró con William.

Las noticias suyas eran tan escasas, que Richard poco a poco dejó de estar pendiente de su presencia y se dedicó a disfrutar su matrimonio y la llegada de su primogénito.

Richard nunca hubiera imaginado que William volviera directamente de su pasado buscando venganza.

Ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo afrontaría aquella amenaza…


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas noches chicas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo... Disculpen la tardanza, pero volví a escribir este capítulo porque no me había gustado cómo estaba quedando...** **Ojalá les guste, y me lo hagan saber con un review... Agradezco como siempre su apoyo, y espero seguir contando con él...**

* * *

Los Grandchester se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable rato familiar.

Annie y Candy estaban al piano practicando, mientras Terry observaba con gran interés…

Eleonor leía una carta que Susana había enviado.

Eleonor aún no había dicho nada, pero hacía días que había notado que Terry estaba más dispuesto a demostrar su interés por Candy, y sospechaba que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, las cosas entre ellos estaban arregladas.

A Eleonor le alegraba saber que Terry no se había dejado manipular por su padre, pero aún era temprano para cantar victoria, pues aún debían enfrentarse a Richard, ella esperaba que Richard reflexionara y finalmente otorgara a Terry su apoyo.

Y si no era así, ella le daría su apoyo, pues estaba segura de que Candy era la chica adecuada para Terry, bastaba mirarla para ser testigo de cómo su mirada se iluminaba cada vez que él estaba cerca, y eso era lo que quería para su hijo, una vida llena de amor, y no como la de Susy, que en un intento por justificarse a sí misma por su desafortunada elección, había escrito una carta llena de descripciones de lugares, paisajes, y riquezas, pero ninguna que hablara de su felicidad doméstica.

Pensaba en ello, cuando Dorothy entró en el salón.

\- Mi lady, la señorita Andrew y su hermano están aquí...

-Hazlos pasar Dorothy, ordenó Eleonor.

La primera en hacer su aparición fue Eliza, iba ataviada con un fabuloso vestido color amarillo, que destacaba considerablemente el tono de su cabello y el color de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente detrás de ella apareció Neal vestido a la moda londinense, con sombrero de copa y traje hecho a la medida…

-Mi lady, disculpe la interrupción, realmente no queríamos presentarnos de improviso y sin ninguna invitación… -dijo Eliza.

-Es un placer recibirlos aquí señorita Andrew, me alegró de que hayan venido…

Annie y Candy han estado muy solas últimamente…

\- Pero qué modales los míos, me gustaría presentarle a mi hermano… -dijo Eliza, dirigiéndose a Terry, que se había levantado para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados...

-Es un placer conocerle al fin. -dijo Neil ofreciéndole a Terry la mano… -he escuchado que estuvo en Londres la temporada pasada.

Desafortunadamente yo estuve lejos de la ciudad.

\- Sí, es verdad que estuve en Londres. - dijo Terry, estrechando la mano que Neil le ofrecía.

A Terry le pareció que Neil era tan agradable como su hermana, tenía una conversación muy agradable, y se notaba que había sido educado de manera exquisita.

Los hermanos Andrew, poseían un talento especial para lograr agradar a las personas.

Los dotes que Neil utilizaba para conquistar a las damas, eran los mismos que le servían para hacerse agradable a los ojos de los caballeros.

Pronto Terry y Neil habían entablado una conversación que los mantuvo demasiado ocupados como para prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor.

Entre tanto, Eliza se dedicó a conversar con Candy y Annie.

A Candy le pareció que Eliza estaba comportándose más amable de lo normal, pero quizá la ausencia de Susana causaba ese efecto en las personas…

Aún así se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ahí, pues según Candy, Eliza era amiga exclusiva de Susana…

De repente se le ocurrió algo…

¿Y si Neil realmente pensaba cortejar a Annie?

¿Qué pensaría ella después del comportamiento nada honroso que había tenido para con Susana?

Después de todo, Annie no parecía muy interesada en recibir las proposiciones de Neil…

Después de una tarde agradable los Andrew se despidieron prometiendo volver pronto, y esa promesa fue honrada al segundo día.

Ese día Eliza llevó consigo a dos doncellas y propuso a Annie y Candy que hicieran una sesión de belleza como las que se realizaban en Londres.

Las doncellas se encargaron de preparar varias mezclas que Candy encontró extrañas, Eliza, al ver su expresión, le prometió que todo iría bien, y que esas mezclas realzarían su belleza.

Annie, nunca había hecho nada igual, y sentía curiosidad por lo que convenció a Candy.

Poco después, las muchachas se encontraban embadurnadas con múltiples mezclas en todo el cuerpo.

Tal como Eliza prometió, la sesión fue muy agradable.

Otro día Eliza mandó traer su arpa y junto con Annie y Candy al piano, armaron un pequeño concierto, mismo que los habitantes de la mansión disfrutaron mucho.

Pero no todas las reuniones eran en la finca, a menudo, Eliza insistía en que se reunieran en la mansión Andrew.

A la tía abuela le gustaba recibir la visita de la familia Grandchester, y lamentó no poder visitarlos a menudo, pues su salud a veces le impedía hacerlo.

Explicó que debía viajar constantemente para consultar a varios médicos.

De hecho, la siguiente semana tendría que viajar a Londres, y se llevaría consigo a Eliza.

La muchacha lamentó tener que marcharse, pero prometió volver pronto.

Por su parte Neil debía ir a Somerset, pues tenía algunos problemas con una de las propiedades que poseía…sin embargo Eliza y su tía partirían primero.

El día anterior a la partida de Eliza, Eleonor les invitó a pasar el día en la finca, ese día, Neil hizo su primer acercamiento con Candy…

Anteriormente la había observado, y se había dado cuenta de que ella solía sentarse en el jardín a leer…

Así que se dirigió allí… ella estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no notó la presencia de Neil.

-Señorita White, ¡que agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí! No sabía que solía frecuentar los jardines a esta hora…

-Me gusta aprovechar la frescura del jardín y su tranquilidad… -respondió ella…

-En tal caso… será mejor que me retire, créame, no he querido molestarla…

Candy no supo que responder, en el fondo quería que Neil se fuera y la dejara en paz, no podía soportar estar cerca de él, después de haber sido testigo de sus malas intenciones para con Susana y Annie, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, puesto que se suponía que ella no sabía nada acerca de los amoríos que tenían Susana y Neil.

-No quise decir eso… es sólo que...

-Lo entiendo, -dijo Neil, es la primera vez que usted y yo interactuamos, soy in completo desconocido para usted, pero créame señorita White, mi intención no es molestarla en ninguna forma.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Neil, señalando el libro que Candy sostenía.

Ella se lo entregó con vacilación…

-¿Así que Romeo y Julieta? -dijo Neil, en un tono que hizo pensar a Candy que él estaba empezando a burlarse, cómo estaba a la defensiva en todo lo referente a Neil, contestó.

-No espero que lo comprenda, sé muy bien que los jóvenes como usted no están interesados en las obras teatrales…

 _ **-**_ _ **"Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuesto último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso."**_ –recitó Neil, para sorpresa de Candy.

-El teatro es uno de mis artes favoritos… mi tía abuela nos enseñó a mí y a mi hermana a amar el teatro… ella… hace contribuciones a una importante compañía de teatro.

-Candy no supo que contestar, y decidió guardar silencio, pues no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación con Neil.

Para su sorpresa, Neil le entregó su libro, y se marchó de allí.

Pero Candy ya no fue capaz de recobrar la paz que Neil le había quitado…

Ese día, los Andrew se marcharon temprano, pues Eliza aún debía revisar su equipaje, lo que dejo tiempo para que Candy y Terry pasaran un tiempo juntos.

Decidieron ir a cabalgar, hasta la cascada, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos en aquel lugar que era especial para ambos.

Pasar un tiempo a solas con Terry fue muy gratificante para Candy, pues su encuentro con Neil aún la tenía alterada.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Neil le producía una sensación de alerta, pero la presencia de Terry había conseguido calmarla.

Sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, hablaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas, las impresiones que tenían de los hermanos Andrew.

Candy descubrió que sus percepciones eran muy diferentes, Terry parecía estar más dispuesto a creer que los Andrew eran muy buenas personas, pero él no había presenciado ninguno de los acontecimientos que habían llevado a Candy a sospechar de ellos.

Principalmente de Eliza…

Pues aunque se comportaba de forma amable, Candy pensaba que escondía algo.

Y así se lo hizo saber a Terry.

Desafortunadamente, Terry no reaccionó como Candy esperaba, e incluso bromeo con ella diciéndole que estaba celosa de Eliza, recordándole a Candy el momento en que había salido de la boda de Susana.

Tal vez Terry tenía razón, y sólo se sentía un poco celosa porque Terry había demostrado que Eliza le agradaba.

Candy frunció el ceño ante tales pensamientos.

-Eliza es una chica agradable y muy inteligente, me agrada conversar con ella… Tú sabes que en el mundo de la alta sociedad, es muy difícil conocer a alguien, especialmente una chica, que sea tan independiente y resuelta como lo es ella… quizá yo… me emocioné al conocer a alguien así… pero eso no significa nada… para mí no existe nadie más que tú, le dijo él, y enseguida la besó para mostrarle la verdad de lo que decía…

Pero Candy no dudaba de los sentimientos de Terry, sino de las intenciones de Eliza…

Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, y es que ese era el efecto que Terry tenía sobre ella…

Cada vez que él la besaba, sentía que flotaba en el aire...

Eliza partió al día siguiente cómo se había previsto, por lo que las visitas entre las familias se redujeron considerablemente, Neil no solía acudir a la finca tan a menudo, si visitaba la casa, lo hacía únicamente para charlar con Terry.

Un día, mientras Neil y Terry conversaban en la biblioteca, los habitantes de la mansión, fueron azotados por una terrible noticia…

El duque había sufrido un accidente en extrañas circunstancias, las últimas personas que tuvieron contacto con él, afirmaron que el duque estaba por volver a Hertfordshire, sin embargo, poco después de su partida se había desatado una tormenta, George, al ver la intensidad de la tormenta, ordenó que se investigara dónde habia pernoctado su señor, sin embargo cuando el criado que había enviado volvió, dijo que en ninguna posada le pudieron informar sobre el paradero del duque, por lo que había organizado una búsqueda, el resultado había sido desastroso… habían hallado parte del carruaje a la orilla de un río cercano, según parecía, su carruaje había chocado contra un árbol, y después había sido arrastrado, hasta terminar en el río.

Lo peor era, que hasta el momento, no habian podido dar con el paradero del duque, ni de su cochero…

Por esa razón George había decidido enviar el mensaje a la finca…

Tras aquella noticia, Eleonor se puso muy mal.

Candy y Annie corrieron a auxiliarla, y ayudaron a llevarla a su recámara.

Todos edtaban afectados por la noticia, pero Terry sabía que no había tiempo que perder, pues cada minuto era crucial para si padre…

Por ello, decidió ir a Plymouth y unirse a la búsqueda…

Neil se ofreció a ir con él, pero Terry le pidió que se quedara en la finca y cuidara del bienestar de las mujeres…


	18. Chapter 18

HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON ÉL.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

Candy estaba sumamente preocupada, ya habían pasado tres días, y aún no habían recibido ninguna noticia acerca de la búsqueda del duque.

Al partir, Terry le había prometido que escribiría en cuanto se supiera algo del paradero de su padre, pero hasta el momento eso no había sucedido.

Y con cada día que pasaba, la salud de Eleonor parecía empeorar... Después de haber recibido la noticia del accidente del duque, había sufrido un desmayo, y desde entonces se encontraba en cama, ella y Annie habían tenido que turnarse para cuidarla, pues habían creído que saldría pronto de su crisis, pero al parecer, tendrían que mandar traer al médico familiar, pues le había dado fiebre, y ésta no había cedido ni por un momento.

Aunado a esto, estaba la petición que Terry le había hecho a Neil.

Candy no comprendía por qué Terry confiaba en Neil, tal parecía que estaba cegado con su aparente amabilidad y su disposición a hacerse agradable ante sus ojos.

Candy temía que éste aprovechara la ausencia de Terry y la delicada situación de la familia para instalarse en la finca, y tratar de seducir a Annie…

Pero eso no sucedió, Neil pasaba por la finca todos los días y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en absoluto orden, también se aseguraba de que las damas de la casa tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban, incluso se ofreció a ir al pueblo por un médico que revisara la condición de la duquesa, pero nunca insinuó siquiera la posibilidad de quedarse.

A pesar de lo difíciles que se estaban poniendo las cosas en la finca, Candy se armó de toda su fortaleza para enfrentar la situación y no tener que recurrir a Neil.

Lo primero que Annie y ella hicieron, al ver que Eleonor no mejoraba ni un poco, fue mandar traer al médico familiar.

Cuando este llegó, inmediatamente examinó a Eleonor, el doctor les dijo que no había mucho que hacer por la paciente, pues su estado era producto de la impresión que la noticia de la desaparición de su esposo le había dado.

Les entregó algunos remedios para bajar la fiebre y les pidió estar al pendiente, por si surgía alguna complicación.

Esa tarde, cuando Neil llegó a la finca, Annie se encontraba cuidando de su madre, por lo que Candy, quién se encontraba sola, tuvo que recibirlo.

Para sorpresa de Cand, Neil no preguntó por Annie.

-He venido para saber si hay alguna noticia de su excelencia. -dijo Neil.

-Desafortunadamente, aún no tenemos noticias, Terry… es decir milord no ha escrito ni una nota… -dijo Candy en el tono más neutral que pudo.

-Es justo lo que me temía… -dijo Neil.

Me gustaría ir allá a colaborar en las labores de búsqueda, pero no puedo faltar a la promesa que le hice a milord de quedarme aquí para vigilar que esté todo bien… pero… he reunido a algunos hombres para enviarlos esta misma tarde, claro, si usted y la señorita Annie están de acuerdo.

-Pienso que a estas alturas ya debería saberse algo sobre su paradero…

Candy no quería que Neil se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de la familia, pero su ayuda podría resultar crucial para la localización del duque, así que estuvo de acuerdo en que Neil enviara a sus hombres.

-He dado instrucciones a los hombres para enviar un reporte completo de la situación en cuanto lleguen a Plymouth.

Prometo hacerles saber lo que suceda en cuanto tenga alguna noticia. -dijo él.

Después hizo a Candy algunas preguntas sobre la salud de la duquesa, y finalmente se fue, prometiendo volver en cuanto hubiera noticias.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, Annie y Candy trataban de arreglárselas lo mejor que podían, incluso Annie estaba considerando la idea de escribir una carta a Susana pidiéndole que volviera.

Al final no lo hizo, pues consideró que lo mejor era esperar hasta que se supiera algo acerca de su padre.

Dos días más tarde, Neil volvió con una carta… uno de los hombres que había enviado a Plymouth le había enviado el reporte que Neil le había pedido.

Esta vez Annie le acompañaba, lo que resultó ser un alivio para Candy.

Lo recibieron en el salón del té.

-Finalmente tengo noticias. -dijo Neil sin tantos rodeos.

Aunque Candy no pudo descifrar si eran buenas o malas noticias, pues el rostro de Neil no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Neil entregó un sobre sellado a Annie, ella abrió la carta, y la leyó en voz alta.

-¡Han encontrado a mi padre! James y mi padre estaban recuperándose en casa de una familia de campesinos

-¡Gracias a Dios! -exclamó Candy con alivio.

Annie continuó la lectura, y de pronto, Candy vio como fruncia el ceño.

-¿qué sucede?

-el accidente provocó que se golpeara la cabeza, y no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió.

El doctor dice que puede ser producto de un bloqueo mental.

Pero al parecer planean traerlo cuanto antes…

A Candy le pareció una excelente idea, pues así podrían cuidar de él, además de que eso significaba el regreso de Terry.

Pero Candy no imaginaba que la tormenta se les venía encima…

El duque llegó el día previsto, sin embargo solo George y un grupo de hombres llegó con él, Dorothy fue la encargada de prepararle la habitación.

Al enterarse de que Richard estaba con vida, Eleonor tuvo una recuperación casi milagrosa, aun así, Candy no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea dejar que Eleonor viera a Richard en las condiciones en las que estaba, pero Eleonor insistió, aunque le afectó verlo postrado en cama, tomó la situación con mucha fortaleza e insistió en ser ella la que cuidara de Richard.

Más tarde, cuando los ánimos en la casa parecían haberse tranquilizado, Candy buscó a George, que se encontraba trabajando en el despacho del duque.

-No deseo ser impertinente, pero quisiera saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué Terry no ha vuelto aún?

George se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la ventana sin responder… Como si estuviera meditando algo…

Lo que encendió las alarmas de Candy…

Antes de decirle algo, debe prometerme que nadie va a enterarse de lo que voy a decir...

-Señorita, lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero durante nuestra estancia en Plymouth, su excelencia descubrió un grave desfalco en las finanzas de la familia…

Además James, el cochero asegura que el accidente que sufrieron fue provocado…

-Es decir que alguien quiere dañar a su señoría… ¿cómo? ¿pero quién?

-Aún no sabemos mucho, pero el joven Terrence se ha quedado en Plymouth para investigar, por ahora tenemos algunas sospechas… pero no hay nada certero…

-George, ¿podrías decirme cómo fue el accidente?

-James recuerda que el carruaje circulaba por el camino principal… entonces una tormenta comenzó a caer, por lo que sugirió al duque buscar una posada para resguardarse de la tormenta…

En ello estaban, cuando un carruaje les cerró el paso, y un hombre encapuchado descendió de él…

Creyendo que eran bandoleros, James trató de dirigir el carruaje en otra dirección, pero un segundo hombre lo inmovilizó, y lo obligó a bajar del carruaje… le vendaron los ojos y lo amarraron…

James pensó que iban a matarlo, pero le hicieron caminar, luego, sin más lo arrojaron al río…

Afortunadamente en aquel momento un hombre pasaba por ahí y al verlo en peligro lo auxilió, después ambos hombres fueron en busca del duque…

Lo hallaron a poca distancia…

Sin embargo su situación era más crítica que la de James…

Al duque lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente, al parecer su intención era dejarlo morir de manera que pareciera un accidente…

-Dios mío, pero ¿quién podría ser capaz de hacer algo así? -replicó Candy.

-Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar señorita… pero mientras eso sucede, el joven Terrence debe ir a Londres a atender los negocios familiares.

Aquella conversación con George afligió a Candy más de la cuenta, pues deseaba con todo su corazón que Terry regresara pronto, no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que Terry tuviera que volver a Londres

Un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de ella, de repente, sentía que si Terry se quedaba en Londres lo perdería para siempre…

Terry iba camino a Londres, estaba cansado y muy preocupado.

Desde su llegada a Plymouth. No había descansado, su prioridad era encontrar a su padre y asegurarse de que se encontraba sano y salvo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que el accidente tuviera un trasfondo tan oscuro.

Al parecer un poderoso enemigo de su padre había vuelto de su pasado para arruinar su vida, y valla que sabía cómo hacerlo.

George creía que el accidente habia sido un atentado para acabar con la vida de Richard, por el contrario, Terry creía firmemente que el objetivo no era la vida de su padre, más bien era una manera de impedirle encontrar una solución a sus problemas financieros.

Pero quién quiera que fuera el autor del ataque no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que existiera alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de los negocios

Así pues, Terry se prometió que no descansaría hasta dar con la persona que había ocasionado aquel desastre y hasta restablecer las finanzas de la familia.

Mientras pensaba en ello, también pensó en Candy…

Había planeado pedirle que fuera su esposa cuando volviera a Hertfordshire, sin embargo no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría regresar…

¿Y si tardaba más de la cuenta?

No sería justo pedirle que lo esperara hasta entonces…

Tenía miedo de que cuando volviera ella le dijera que sus sentimientos habían cambiado…

Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió no pensar en ello, Candy era muy sincera, estaba seguro de que si en algún momento sus sentimientos sufrían algún cambio, ella se lo diría sin rodeos.

A su llegada a Londres le escribiría una carta para explicarle la situación, y para decirle lo mucho que la echaría de menos, pero por el momento debía concentrarse en las tareas que le esperaban en Londres...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, pero la verdad he tenido algunos problemitas de tiempo, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, de antemano les agradezco la paciencia y sus comentarios que siempre me animan a continuar.

* * *

Con los cuidados de Eleonor, y la asistencia médica adecuada, poco a poco Richard fue recuperándose de los golpes y lesiones que tenía.

Aún no era capaz de recordar lo que había sucedido exactamente, lo último que recordaba era la tormenta y después sólo recordaba haber despertado en la casa de una humilde familia, con todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y completamente dolorido.

A pesar de todo, y siendo un hombre al que le gustaba tomar el control de todo, apenas se sintió bien, mandó traer a James y a George para que le explicaran lo acontecido en los días anteriores.

Cuando George le informó que Terry estaba en Londres haciéndose cargo de los negocios, quiso viajar inmediatamente para ayudarle con la tarea.

Además había un motivo más…

Richard estaba casi seguro de que William O'Brien se encontraba en Londres, y quería enfrentarlo lo más pronto posible…

-Me temo que eso es imposible, le informó el médico en cuanto se enteró de los planes que Richard tenía de viajar a Londres.

-Usted no entiende, pero es necesario que vaya inmediatamente, y lo haré aún sin su autorización… -dijo Richard en un tono que intimidó al médico, pues aún postrado en cama, Richard era uno de esos hombres a los que nadie con cinco centímetros de frente se atrevería a desafiar.

Sin saber qué hacer, el médico se quedó paralizado.

Entonces Eleonor hizo su aparición.

-Aún estás muy débil, no irás a ninguna parte. -declaró la dama.

-¿Es que no has escuchado? Debo ir allá lo antes posible… -dijo Richard, mirando a Eleonor de la misma manera en que había mirado al médico, esperando surtir el mismo efecto intimidante, pero Eleonor ni se inmutó, simplemente lo miró a los ojos, y de la manera más tranquila que pudo, le dijo:

-Tienes que quedarte aquí y recuperarte, no puedes ayudar a Terry estando postrado en una cama.

Richard iba a responder con cierta violencia, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a que se le negara algo, en cambio, al mirar a Eleonor, se rindió definitivamente… Eleonor tenía razón, mientra no estuviera completamente recuperado, sólo sería una carga más para Terry…

-Muy bien, me quedaré, pero no puedo estar en esta cama todo el día, trabajaré en mi despacho…

-Bien, pero sólo unas cuantas horas, le dijo Eleonor, contenta de haber logrado que Richard se rindiera, al menos parcialmente…

El doctor estaba realmente sorprendido, al ver cómo la duquesa que tan solo unos días atrás se encontraba en cama ahora desafiaba al duque de semejante forma, pero no expresó ninguna emoción.

Por su parte, Candy se sentía cada vez más agobiada, Terry le había escrito para contarle cómo se encontraban las cosas en Londres.

Saberlo, le ocasionó emociones encontradas…

Por una parte, estaba contenta de saber que Terry confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle algo tan delicado como lo que mencionaba en su carta acerca de las finanzas de la familia Grandchester, pero por otra parte, saberlo, le producía cierta impotencia, pues nada podía hacer para ayudarle…

No contaba con dinero propio, y siendo una mujer, no podía involucrarse en los asuntos de negocios.

Además, Terry le había pedido mantener en secreto el estado financiero de la familia, pues no quería que Annie o Eleonor se vieran angustiadas por ese hecho.

Por último, le expresaba lo mucho que la amaba y le pedía no preocuparse por la situación que atravesaban, pues estaba confiado en poder resolverlo pronto para volver a Hertfordshire.

* * *

La situación fue muy diferente para Neil, que no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, y aprovechó la condición del duque para visitar la finca con el aparente fin de ofrecer su ayuda incondicional y su solidaridad por lo acontecido.

El duque se mostró muy complacido por semejante muestra, y le invitó a visitar la casa tan a menudo como quisiera, situación que Neil aprovechó para por fin poner en marcha su plan de conquistar a Candy.

Al principio, acudía sólo para observar y tantear el terreno y saber así como captar la atención de la joven.

Pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía, servia… durante el lapso de dos semanas completas, ya habia intentado todo lo que halagaría a cualquier chica, desde halagar sus vestidos, hasta utilizar el interés que ella mostraba por el teatro…

Aunque debía admitir que en aquella ocasión ella le había prestado algo más de atención, el resultado no había sido el que él deseaba.

Para Neil la situación era desesperante, nunca antes una mujer se le había resistido de esa manera…

Pero de alguna manera la resistencia de Candy, sólo provocó que cada día que pasaba Neil se encontrara cada vez más deseoso de acudir a la finca, se había dado cuenta de que Candy era una chica muy especial, el duque se había encargado de que recibiera una educación realmente excelente, era muy inteligente, superior a cualquiera de las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces… ni siquiera las damas de la cuna más noble...

En ese punto, y hablando de damas de noble cuna, Neil vio con claridad la diferencia abismal que existía entre Susana y Candy…

Susana era hermosa físicamente, pero en su interior no había demasiado que valiera la pena, en cambio Candy erapura e inocente, la moral jugaban un lugar muy importante en su vida, aunado a esto se sumaba su belleza física… no alcanzaba a comprender cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes…

Estaba tan cegado por la vanidad que le había proporcionado el hecho de haber capturado tan rápidamente el corazón de Susana, pues sabía que ella se había enamorado de él, pero desde luego, no tenía intención alguna de enredarse en una relación en la que sólo buscaba placer inmediato…

Pero con Candy todo había tomado sentido de alguna manera…

Ella había despertado en él el deseo de ser un mejor hombre…

Entendió entonces, por qué Terry estaba prendado de ella…

Cierto día, mientras tomaban el té, recibieron una carta de Susana, en la que expresaba su enojo por no haber sido informada acerca del accidente del duque, y en la que manifestaba su anhelo de estar en casa, pues decía que quizá su presencia animaría a su padre… sin embargo, por el momento su deseo debía proponerse debido a los viajes de negocios de su esposo, pero terminaba la carta con la promesa de ir a Hertfordshire tan pronto como pudiera.

Tras la lectura de esa carta, Neil se dii cuenta de que Candy lo observaba atentamente, como si quisiera descubrir algo… y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella había sido testigo de sus malas acciones para con Annie y Susana… entonces supo que si deseaba tener alguna esperanza de que ella llegara a considerarlo digno algún día, entonces debía demostrarle que no era más la persona que solía ser…

* * *

Terry llevaba ya dos semanas en Londres sin tener ningún resultado real acerca del individuo que había provocado el accidente de su padre, pero lo más preocupante era que a pesar de haber tomado precauciones para evitar que se esparcieran rumores acerca del accidente de su padre y de su situación financiera, pero de alguna manera los rumores habían comenzado a esparcirse como una plaga…

En tan solo unos cuantos días, el tema se había convertido en la comidilla de toda la alta sociedad.

Aunque Terry trataba de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en las tareas de negocios, siempre salía a colación el tema, y Terry debia ingeniarselas para evadir las preguntas insistentes.

A menudo también recibía invitaciones a fiestas, conciertos y veladas a las que generalmente no asistía, sin embargo, al botar los pocos resultados que había conseguido hasta entonces, se le ocurrió que quizá no era mala idea acudir a las reuniones sociales, despues de todo, los hombres importantes siempre estaban allí…

El primer evento al que asistió, fue un concierto de la orquesta de Londres, allí conoció a algunos socios de su padre, uno de ellos era el barón Huntington, quién le invitó a una fiesta de fin de semana.

-le prometo que lo pasará bien, joven Grandchester, si se aburre de las actividades, siempre podemos reunirnos a hablar de negocios, le garantizo que no encontrará mejor oportunidad que esta para hacer negocios.

-le agradezco la invitación, Barón. -dijo Terry en tono neutral, tratando de no revelar demasiado interés.

-veo que no lo he tentado lo suficiente… espero se decida a venir.

Terry solo inclinó la cabeza.

De ninguna manera le apetecia ir a una fiesta, pero Huntington tenía razón, no encontraría una mejor oportunidad…

A su llegada, a la mansión Huntington, fue recibido por un grupo de criados que ae encargaron de su equipaje y lo condujeron a la habitación que le habían destinado.

Más tarde decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a socializar, y fue a la terraza, donde los caballeros se habían reunido para fumar, allí le presentaron a dos caballeros dedicados al comercio de algodón que estaban interesados en negociar con él.

Ya por la noche, se ofreció un baile, Terry supo que tendría que bailar unas cuantas piezas, pero esta vez no contaba con Annie, quién podría haberlo ayudado… pensaba en ello, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba…

-milord, ¡que sorpresa encontrarle aquí!

Terry se volvió para ver quién le hablaba, y se encontró con Eliza Andrew…

Terry sintió un inmenso alivio al encontrar al menos una persona conocida con la que podría pasar un tiempo agradable.

-Supe que las cosas están un poco complicadas en Hertfordshire…

-Así es, pero no es nada grave.-declaró Terry.

Mi padre sufrió un accidente debido a una terrible tormenta…

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle?

-le agradezco su interés señorita Andrew, pero creo que ya he abusado de la gentileza de su hermano.

-Oh, no, estoy segura de que Neil está encantado de poder ayudarle…

Despues de la breve charla que Terry tuvo con Eliza, le pareció prudente pedirle un baile.

-dígame señorita Andrew ¿qué la trae por una fiesta de fin de semana? Creí que su tía no gozaba de buena salud…

-Así es… venimos aquí para consultar a su médico pero… -en ese punto, Terry notó que Eliza estaba un poco cohibidam…

-perdone no quise incomodarla…

-No me incómoda, es solo qué… es que yo…

Mi tía abuela está muy enferma, y me ha dicho que su mayor deseo es ver a mi hermano y a mi casados antes de que…

-siento que las cosas sean de esa manera… -dijo Terry.

-Yo también lo siento, dijo ella.

Después de ese baile, Eliza fue reclamada pir otro caballero, y Terry fue libre para regresar a sus planes.

Entonces, se percató de que un hombre le miraba con evidente interés…

Por su apariencia, Terry supo que pertenecía a la clase alta, aunque no a la nobleza… quizá era uno de esos hombres que últimamente se estaban haciendo de grandes fortunas gracias al comercio.

No era un hombre extraordinaro, era alto, de cabello oscuro, piel morena y unos escrutadores ojos vedes…

La mezcla le otorgaba cierta galanura a la vez

que resultaba un tanto atemorizante.

Aquel hombre le recordaba en cierta medida a su padre...

Terry trató de hacer memoria, pues quiza era uno de los socios de su padre, pero por más que intentó no consiguió recordarle.

Salió entonces a buscar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba despejar su mente.

-Lamento interrumpirle, peeo me parece que no hemos sido presentados…

Terry se volvió y se encontró con el hombre que habia visto en el salón.

-Mi nombre es… -dijo Terry.

-Sé muy bien quién es usted, desde luego, todo el mundo conoce a su padre, mas bien soy yo quien debe presentarse…

-Mi nombre... es William O'Brien…

Y dicho esto se retiró perdiendose entre la gente…


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, EN COMPENSACIÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ÉSTE ES UN CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL...**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

Terry sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría…

Nunca habría esperado que el causante del accidente de su padre y de la situación familiar se presentara de aquella manera…

Terry pensó que O'Brien se ocultaría y que sería complicado dar con su paradero, pero se había equivocado… y el hecho de que se hubiera presentado frente a él sólo significaba que el hombre estaba sumamente confiado en que lograría cumplir su propósito…

Terry se preguntó por qué O'Brien odiaba tanto a su padre, a lo largo de los años, Terry había llegado a conocer a muchos hombres, y sabía de antemano que muchos de ellos despreciaban a su padre pero no se atrevían a tomar represalia alguna debido a la importancia que tenía en los negocios, pero aquel hombre no temía nada…

-¿sucede algo joven Terrence? - le preguntó George, que lo había visto retirarse del salón.

-Dime George ¿Por qué William O'Brien odia tanto a mi padre?

-Milord… no creo que… es decir…

-O'Brien acaba de presentarse frente a mi hace un momento…

George palideció al escuchar lo que Terry acababa de decirle.

-Tal vez está confundido milord…

-No puedo estar confundido de ninguna forma, él mismo se presentó frente a mi…

-Creo que lo mejor es regresar a casa…

-No, y si no quieres contarme lo que sucedió entre William y mi padre, lo descubriré yo mismo. -dijo Terry, y se retiró a la habitación que le habían asignado.

* * *

En Hertfordshire Annie preparaba sus maletas…

Una de las hermanas de su madre le habían invitado a pasar una temporada con ellos, en Surrey para ayudarla a distraerse de la problemática que se vivía en la finca.

Al principio Annie se había negado a ir puesto que no quería abandonar a su familia en una situación tan delicada, sin embargo su madre la convenció de que sería una buena idea mantenerse alejada.

Además había un motivo adicional por el que había aceptado ir, y es que en la última carta que Albert le había escrito, le decía que pasaría una temporada en Surrey…

Annie habría querido que Candy le acompañara, pero su padre se había negado a dejarlas ir a las dos… fue entonces que supo que algo raro sucedía, pues de otra manera el duque no se habría opuesto a dejarlas ir.

Annie sospechaba que la decisión de su padre tenía que ver con el hecho de que Neil Andrew frecuentaba la finca más que nunca y lo había visto reunirse con su padre al menos dos veces…

Annie ya había notado que Nei mostraba cierto interés por Candy, pero nunca había llegado a pensar que Neil pudiera llegar a desarrollar un interés formal hacia alguna dama...

Por ello antes de marcharse buscó a Candy que se encontraba en su habitación leyendo.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero antes de irme quisiera asegurarme de que todo está bien…

-¡Oh Annie! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo disfruta tu viaje. -le dijo Candy, que en el fondo deseaba contarle lo que ocurría…

-Me alegra saberlo… entonces… esto… yo… me despido…

Annie se dio la vuelta y Candy se levantó de su asiento para acompañarla a la salida…

Entonces en un impulso de decisión Annie se detuvo.

-Candy… me preocupas…

-Annie… estaré bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte…

-Escuchame Candy… creo que algo está por suceder… algo que te involucra directamente…

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras de Annie, pues ella también había comenzado a tener un extraño presentimiento…

-Candy… creo que el señor Andrew ha pedido a mi padre consentimiento para cortejarte… -soltó Annie de repente...

-Eso no puede ser… yo… no…

-Candy, debes ponerte en contacto con Terry lo antes posible…

-Annie, cariño, ¿estás lista? El carruaje de tus tíos está aquí… -anunció el duque.

Entonces Annie abrió la puerta…

-estoy lista, sólo vine a despedirme de Candy…

-cariño, sólo te irás unas semanas, no es como si no volvieras a pisar esta casa…

-tienes razón, dijo Annie con una tímida sonrisa, y avanzó por el pasillo…

-Vamos, Candy. -le dijo el duque, invitándole a seguirle para ir a despedir a Annie.

Efectivamente había un carruaje en la entrada de la casa esperaba ya a Annie.

Pensando en lo que Annie había dicho… pensó en lo urgente que era ponerse en contacto con Terry…

Hasta entonces no había querido escribirle porque no quería distraerlo de sus actividades…

-Candy, hija, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. -le dijo Richard.

Lo que ocasionó que Eleonor echara a su esposo una mirada especulativa.

-Candy, querida… hoy es un día muy especial…

Esta noche haremos una cena especial en honor de tu próximo cumpleaños…

Candy se sorprendió… no esperaba que el duque recordara la fecha de su cumpleaños… puesto que ella misma lo había olvidado…

-No sé qué decir… -dijo Candy…

-No digas nada… -sólo… ve a alistarte… -no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir, realmente te has convertido en una bella señorita… -le dijo el duque, y después se alejó.

Candy estaba perpleja por las palabras del duque, pero recordó que tenía una carta que escribir...

* * *

-¿Cómo que salió de la ciudad? -le preguntó Terry a George.

-lo lamento, me han dicho que salió a un viaje de negocios muy importante…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Lo sé… lo cierto es… al parecer nadie está interesado en hacer negocios con la familia Grandchester… -dijo George con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro… nos encontramos en un grave problema… si no encontramos una solución pronto…

-Lamento interrumpirle, pero la vizcondesa Andrew desea verle… -anunció Helga, el ama de llaves.

-desde luego… -hazla pasar.

George salió de la habitación en cuanto la dama hizo acto de presencia.

-Vizcondesa, es un placer recibirla aquí, ¿cómo se encuentra su salud?

\- Señor Grandchester, le agradezco su preocupación pero mi estancia aquí no es una simple visita social… he venido aquí para hablar de negocios…

Terry se quedó perplejo y sin saber qué responder…

-Veo que no estoy siendo muy clara… -he venido para ofrecerle un trato…

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Estoy al tanto de la situación que usted y su familia atraviesan, y sé el enorme riesgo que existe de que puedan perderlo todo…

Pero yo puedo ayudarle a salir de este problema…

-¿Cómo sabe que...?

-Eso no es importante, creo que ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que ya nadie quiere hacer negocios con su familia... los rumores sobre su situación, ahora mismo corren por todo Londres...

-Y… Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo es que eso sucederá?

-Señor Grandchester, voy a ser directa… -cásese con mi sobrina, y yo haré que las relaciones comerciales de su familia se restauren lo suficiente para hacer frente a esta crisis… además de la dote a la que se hará acreedor al desposar a Eliza…

-Vizcondesa, realmente agradezco su interés en prestarnos su ayuda… pero me temo que para mí es imposible lo que me pide…

-¿Cómo? ¿está usted bromeando? Le estoy ofreciendo la solución a sus problemas… Eliza puede llegar a ser una jovencita rebelde, y a veces un poco caprichosa, pero es muy bella y muy bien educada, y la fortuna a la que es acreedora asciende a las cien mil libras, le aseguro que no encontrará mejor candidata que ella. -dijo Elroy que no estaba acostumbrada a que se le negara algo, especialmente cuando tenía todo a su favor para obtener lo que deseaba… y deseaba que su sobrina se convirtiera en una duquesa…

Pues mientras que Neil heredaría el título de vizconde, no quedaría nada para su sobrina… cierto era que su fortuna le permitiría vivir plácidamente, pero quería asegurarse de que su sobrina elegía un buen partido… Y qué mejor que el hijo de un duque...

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de las cualidades de su sobrina, pero yo no puedo casarme ella porque yo ya estoy comprometido…

-¿Pero qué tonterías dice? Eso no representa ningún problema, simplemente asegúrese de romper tal compromiso…

-Lo lamento, pero mi decisión es firme, no romperé mi compromiso de ninguna manera, y ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, le pido por favor que se retire…

Elroy salió de la biblioteca hecha una furia, pero eso a Terry no le importó.

Sentía que su relación con la familia Andrew se hubiese fracturado así, pero no sacrificaria su futuro con Candy.

Y a pesar de que sentía tener que deshacer sus relaciones con la familia Andrew, pensaba que era lo mejor, confiaba en que encontraría la manera de resolver la situación de la familia.

De repente, recordó que en dos días más sería el cumpleaños de Candy, aquello le causó un tanto de melancolía, pues había pensado pedirle matrimonio precisamente el día de su cumpleaños…

Pensaba en ello, cuando nuevamente se vio interrumpido…

Pensó que quizá la vizcondesa había vuelto, para lanzar una amenaza o algo parecido, pero no era así…

El ama de llaves traía un sobre…

\- perdone que lo moleste milord, pero ha llegado esta carta de carácter urgente.

-gracias Helga.

En cuanto el ama de llaves salió, Terry se apresuró a abrir el sobre…

* * *

En la finca estaba ya todo listo para la cena que el duque había ordenado preparar en honor del cumpleaños número diecinueve de Candy.

Ella había pensado que sería una cena íntima, pero el duque había invitado a algunas de las amistades que aún conservaba.

Y por supuesto Neil estaba incluido en ellas…

Por esa razón Candy no se sentía dispuesta a permanecer por mucho tiempo en la cena, sin embargo una singular sorpresa le hizo cambiar de opinión…

-Candy, en la sala te espera un caballero… -le dijo Dorothy desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-Dorothy, si te refieres al Sr. Andrew, puedes decirle que se ponga cómodo porque va a esperar un largo rato…

-Por favor Candy, abre la puerta…

Candy abrió y Dorothy entró en la habitación…

-Pero Candy ¿por qué aún no estás lista?

Todos esperan por ti en el salón.

-ven aquí te ayudaré y en un momento quedarás preciosa…

-Dorothy es que yo no…

-¿no te he dicho ya que un caballero espera por ti?

-No sigas con eso… no me convencerás…

-Bien, ¿entonces puedo decirle a Albert que se marche?

-¿Albert? ¿aquí? Dorothy por favor no juegues conmigo…

-sabes que no jugaría con algo así… pero si no me crees puedes ir a comprobarlo tu misma.

Eso bastó para que Candy accediera a que Dorothy le arreglarse para después bajar al salón.

Cuando finalmente estuvo allí, el duque la recibió.

-Candy, querida… ha llegado hasta aquí un joven amigo tuyo… y me he tomado la libertad de invitarlo a cenar esta noche.

Candy miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, hasta que descubrió a un joven alto y rubio que charlaba alegremente con algunos caballeros entre los que se encontraba Neil.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos se habían visto por última vez, que Candy apenas podía reconocer al pequeño que había sido su compañero de la infancia.

Apenas se percató de la presencia de Candy, Albert dejó inmediatamente su conversación con los caballeros que recién había conocido.

-¿En verdad eres tú Candy? Te has convertido en una hermosa señorita…

Candy se sonrojo por las palabras de Albert, pues este nunca se había dirigido a ella en esos términos… normalmente solía molestarla por sus pecas diciéndole que nunca llegaría a ser bella.

Candy solía llorar por ese comentario, hasta que en una ocasión la hermana María le dijo que aquella era la forma que Albert tenía para decirle que era bonita.

-Tú también te ves muy bien… dime por qué has dejado de escribir así… llegué a pensar que jamás volvería a saber de ti…

-Lo lamento mucho… es sólo que… la universidad y el trabajo con papá absorben casi todo mi tiempo…

-Dime ¿qué te trae a Hertfordshire? Porque no puedo creerme que has venido hasta aquí solo para verme.

-Tienes razón… en realidad esperaba poder ver a Terry… pero me han dicho que está en Londres…

-Así es… - dijo Candy, con una nota de pesar que Albert no pudo percibir.

-¿Te quedarás en el pueblo mucho tiempo? Quizá podremos visitar el hogar de Pony… te sorprendería ver cuánto ha cambiado…

-Realmente me gustaría mucho, pero sólo estoy de paso… partiré a Surrey dentro de dos días…

-¿De verdad irás a Surrey? -La señorita Annie, hermana de Terry estará un tiempo allá… es una lástima que no hayas podido conocerla… estoy segura de que se habrían llevado muy bien…

-En realidad yo… ya he conocido a la señorita Annie. -dijo Albert con un leve sonrojo, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos hacía dicha señorita.

-¿Y cuándo sucedió eso?

-¿recuerdas que las señoritas Grandchester estuvieron en Londres la temporada pasada?

-Es verdad…

-Supe que la señorita Susana se casó…

\- Es verdad, ahora ella vive en Escocia…

Candy estaba tan encantada de que Albert estuviera allí, que se olvidó prácticamente de todo, hasta que le hicieron volver a la realidad de manera brusca…

\- Lamento interrumpirla, señorita, pero servirán la cena en breve. -le dijo Neil.

Candy asintió secamente.

-permítame escoltarla. -pidió Neil.

Candy estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero a su alrededor había tanta gente, que finalmente tuvo que tomar el brazo que Neil le ofrecía.

A pesar de todo, la cena transcurrió en calma para Candy, el duque le dirigió unas palabras para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, además anunció que después de hacer una parada en Londres para resolver algunos asuntos de negocios de su marido, Susana pronto volvería a Hertfordshire a pasar una temporada.

Al terminar la cena, se dio paso a un pequeño baile.

Candy bailó con Albert las primeras dos piezas, después bailó con dos caballeros, que no conocía muy bien…

Luego, volvió a bailar con Albert, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos, poco después.

-disculpe caballero, ¿podría robarle a su pareja para éste baile? -le dijo Neil a Albert.

Candy le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero Albert se apartó para permitir que Neil tomara su sitio.

-Así que el joven Price es amigo suyo…

\- Así es…

-conocí a su padre una vez en Londres… es un hombre honorable, no me sorprende que su hijo lo sea también.

-Candy no supo qué responder, pues no esperaba que Neil dijera eso.

-Me ha dicho que su deseo es ejercer la medicina… Es por eso que viaja a Surrey… Al parecer, un viejo médico lo tomará bajo su ala y le enseñará lo que sabe…

Candy se sorprendió, pues Albert aún no le mencionaba nada…

-por desgracia, lapaga será muy poca… lo que retrasará bastante los planes que tiene de proponer matrimonio a la dueña de sus afectos…

-¿Que Albert hará qué?

-lo siento, no debí decirlo, creí que él se lo había contado ya, pero será mejor que olvide lo que acabo de decir…

-Dios mio, pobre Albert… -dijo Candy, ignorando a Neil.

-Sí, es una verdadera desgracia, concordó Neil.

Al terminar la pieza de baile, Candy volvió al lado de Albert…

Horas más tarde, Neil se despidió, no sin antes entregar a Candy un pequeño estuche.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Albert.

-Vaya… así que tú y él señor Andrew…

-claro que no Albert… él… sólo está siendo amable…

-desde luego que no… lo he observado toda la noche, y puedo decirte con toda certeza que está enamorado…

Candy agachó la cabeza…

-Escucha Candy, no debes sentirte avergonzada, eres tan bella y digna como cualquier chica de la nobleza...

-Albert… no es… no es lo que tú piensas…

-Se está haciendo muy tarde, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, nos espera un largo día mañana. –dijo el duque.

-Dorothy, por favor lleva al joven Price a su habitación…

-Cómo diga, señor.

Esa noche, Candy no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, todo estaba resultando tal como Annie había dicho… y Candy no sabía qué hacer… especialmente porque nadie parecía sospechar nada acerca de la bondad de Neil Andrew… pero ¿Y si realmente había cambiado?


	21. Chapter 21

HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS...

OJALÁ LES GUSTE... SE QUE HAN SIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PARA NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA, PERO LAS COSAS YA ESTÁN POR RESOLVERSE, SÓLO LES PIDO UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA...

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, DEBO DECIR QUE ALGUNAS TIENEN TEORIAS MUY ACERTADAS ACERCA DE LO QUE PASARÁ MÁS ADELANTE...

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

* * *

Terry abrió el sobre que Helga le había entregado…

Al principio pensó que se trataba de uno de esos sobres anónimos que había estado recibiendo, sin embargo se trataba de una carta de su madre… la cual había escrito bajo un nombre falso.

Terry se preguntó qué habría llevado a su madre a tomar semejante acción.

En la carta, Eleonor le explicaba a Terry con lujo de detalle el por qué William O'Brien odiaba tanto a su padre…

Además añadía algunos datos de lo que había sido la vida de William después de que ella y Richard se casaran.

Según Eleonor, William se mudó a Nueva York, donde conoció a una joven de quién se enamoró perdidamente y con quien se casó.

Eleonor tenía la esperanza de que Terry aquella mujer lo ayudaría a detener la sed de venganza de William.

* * *

En Hertfordshire, el día pasó de manera absolutamente agradable para Candy, pues tuvo ocasión para salir a recorrer el pueblo en compañía de Albert, pues partiría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Además, Candy tuvo la satisfacción de poder evitar a Neil, ya que éste no había visitado la finca en todo el día.

Candy también aprovechó para tratar de desmentir lo que creía era una mentira por parte de Neil…

-Albert… discúlpame si te molesto pero tengo que saber… ayer, el señor Andrew dijo…

-Cielos, no creí que Andrew fuera tan boquiflojo… -dijo Albert antes de que Candy terminara de decir lo que pensaba…

-¿lo ves? Esa es otra prueba de lo que te mencioné ayer… el hombre no puede guardar un secreto ante ti…

-¿Entonces tú… piensas… casarte pronto?

Albert esbozó una sonrisa que pareció un poco triste…

-Es verdad… quería proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que me roba el sueño pero… creo que eso ya no será posible…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella es una dama de noble cuna y yo no puedo ofrecerle ni la mitad de la vida que a la que ella está acostumbrada…

-Pero si ella te quiere…

\- Ella me ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que sería feliz estando conmigo aunque fuera en una choza… pero yo nunca la obligaría a ello… por eso creo que lo mejor sería terminar nuestra relación…no quiero atarla a una relación imposible…

-¡Oh Albert! -exclamó Candy, pesarosa de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Por la noche, el duque mandó preparar una cena especial, pues por la mañana Albert partiría.

Aquel gesto, fue muy bien recibido por Candy, que agradeció profundamente al duque el hecho de recibir a Albert cómo lo había hecho.

Pues eso le hacía feliz, a pesar de que sabía que por la mañana se despediria de su amigo.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de Candy se vio turbada una vez más cuando vio que Neil Andrew se presentó en la casa.

-disculpen que me presente sin invitación, pero tenía que ver a Albert antes de su partida…

Acabo de volver de un breve viaje que hice a Londres…

Fue entonces que Candy se percató de que Neil decía la verdad…

Aún vestía un traje de montar, y lucía cansado.

-Por favor, señor Andrew, acompáñenos a cenar. -pidió el duque.

-gracias, su excelencia, pero debo ir a atender algunos asuntos que surgieron en mi ausencia…

Cómo he dicho, sólo vine a entregar esto a Albert.

Sacó de su chaqueta un sobre, y se lo entregó a Albert.

Después se retiró prometiendo volver para despedir a Albert.

Ante la mirada especulativa de todos los presentes, Albert abrió el sobre que Neil le había entregado…

-Esto es…

-¿Qué sucede Albert?

-Es… esto es una carta de aceptación para ingresar al hospital St. James como aprendiz…

Hace unos meses intenté ingresar y fui rechazado…

Candy no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba, por lo que Albert procedió a explicar…

-Cada año… el hospital St. James selecciona a un grupo de estudiantes de medicina y los educa bajo la supervisión de los médicos que laboran allí…

Desde luego, el hospital cubre todos los gastos y brinda ayudas económicas a los más sobresalientes…

Es una oportunidad fantástica… además así podría continuar trabajando con mi padre, lo que me reportaría más ingresos…

Candy comprendió inmediatamente lo que aquello significaba para Albert, y aunque no comprendía los motivos de Neil, le agradeció en secreto el noble gesto que le había mostrado a Albert…

Al día siguiente, Albert partió con rumbo a Surrey, pues quería presentarse con el médico que lo recibiría allá para comunicarle que le sería imposible cumplir con su acuerdo.

Neil se ofreció a acompañarle, pero Albert rechazó la oferta.

El duque, le hizo prometer que volvería a visitarlos pronto, y Eleonor le deseo un buen viaje, reiterando la invitación que su esposo le había hecho

Así, finalmente se despidieron… y Candy se quedó definitivamente sola, esperando que Annie no tardara demasiado en volver, y que Terry recibiera pronto su carta.

* * *

Después de leer la carta de su madre, Terry comprendió mejor la gravedad del problema que su padre tenía con William, al parecer se trataba de un asunto de venganza pura.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón, y debía buscar a la familia de William.

Así pues, Terry se dispuso a ir en busca de algún investigador privado.

En el justo momento que salía, Helga llevaba el correo pero Terry tenía prisa, y le pidió que lo dejara en el despacho y se fue.

Helga entró en el despacho y puso las cartas como su señor le había pedido, desafortunadamente, la mujer no se percató de que la ventana se encontraba abierta, y un viento que se coló se llevó consigo la carta que Candy le había escrito a Terry con la esperanza de que llegara a sus manos lo antes posible…

* * *

Los días seguían su marcha, y Candy se preguntaba si Terry había recibido ya su carta… pues el correo no le había devuelto contestación alguna…

Pensaba en ello, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta…

Se apresuró a abrir y para su sorpresa, se encontró con el duque en persona…

\- Querida… el señor Andrew ha tenido a bien pedirme que le conceda una entrevista contigo…

Candy se quedó pasmada, pues sabía muy bien de qué iba el asunto… sin embargo también sabía que no podía negarse a acudir a la dichosa entrevista…

Así que simplemente asintió.

El duque esperó por ella, mientras iba a dejar la chalina que tenía colocada en los hombros.

Salió sin siquiera comprobar su apariencia en el espejo… no quería despertar en el duque la esperanza de que sus planes fueran a realizarse…

Pues secretamente se había preparado ya para la situación…

Sabía que después de rechazar la propuesta de Neil, el duque la echaría de su casa con toda probabilidad, así que había preparado ya su equipaje…

Aunque aún no tenía idea de lo que haría, pues había calculado que la respuesta de Terry habría llegado ya… y eso no había sucedido…

Pero aún con eso, estaba determinada a rechazar cualquier propuesta.

-Candy escucha... lamento no haber hecho más para hacer que tuvieras una infancia mucho más feliz… pero estoy seguro que el futuro te depara algo muy bueno…

-No tiene por qué lamentarse, en verdad yo he sido muy feliz aquí… y creo que yo nunca le había dado las gracias por cambiar mi vida, y la de los chicos del hogar… -dijo, Candy.

El duque estaba conmovido por las palabras de Candy, y sólo alcanzó a asentir…

Por el resto del camino no se dijeron nada más, pero cada uno a su manera, sabía que estaban ante una posible despedida…

Candy abrió la puerta de la biblioteca…

Le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se había reunido allí con Terry para estudiar una tediosa lección de francés…

Suspiró pesadamente, pues parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, y trataba de llevarlos por caminos completamente diferentes…

-Señorita White… luce usted hermosa hoy…

-Gracias… contestó ella de la manera más neutral de que fue capaz.

-Señor Andrew… me gustaría expresarle mi gratitud por lo que hizo por Albert… de verdad no sabe cuánto le ayudará con lo que ha hecho…

-Por favor no continúe… No voy a negar que una buena parte de los motivos que tuve para ayudar a Albert, tienen que ver directamente con usted, pero por favor de a Albert el crédito que merece… me parece que es un gran hombre y que tiene el potencial necesario para convertirse en un excelente médico…

Candy no supo qué decir… esperaba que Neil se vanagloriara por lo que había hecho, pero no fue así.

El silencio reinó por algunos instantes… Neil parecía luchar consigo mismo para poder hablar.

-Señorita White… estoy convencido de que no ignora usted el motivo de esta audiencia…

Y antes de pedirle que me de una contestación me gustaría decirle que no deseo de ninguna manera que su respuesta se vea influenciada e ninguna manera… siéntase libre de responder según lo que su corazón le dicte…

Candy respiró hondo… minutos antes de entrar en la biblioteca pensaba que sería sencillo rechazar cualquier propuesta proveniente de Neil, pero lo cierto era que no le estaba facilitando las cosas…

El hombre realmente parecía sincero… aún así Candy no podía de ninguna manera corresponderle, así que tomó valor suficiente para responder…

-Señor Andrew… le agradezco profundamente su interés, lamentablemente debo rechazar su propuesta… yo no podría nunca hacerle feliz, y estoy segura de que usted tampoco podría hacerme feliz a mí, así que creo que es mejor ahorrarnos a ambos el sufrimiento…

-señorita White...estoy consciente de las tantas veces que usted presenció mi reprochable conducta para con las señoritas Grandchester… especialmente hacía la señora Wealloby… no negaré que en aquel caso, mi conducta fue premeditada y totalmente irresponsable… y entiendo que dude de la sinceridad de mis proposiciones pero le aseguro que nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio… créame, no descansaré, hasta demostrarle la verdad de lo que digo…

Inmediatamente después salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy en completa soledad y con tiempo escaso para prepararse para lo que se avecinaba…

Estaba segura de que Neil iría inmediatamente con el duque a comunicarle su negativa…

Esperó en la biblioteca a que el duque entrara de manera intempestiva a ordenarle que se marchara de su casa o se casara con Neil, pero aquello no sucedió…

Si que Candy salió de la biblioteca, lista para ir a su habitación a recoger su equipaje, el cuál constaba únicamente de tres sencillos vestidos, que ella misma había confeccionado para usarlos cuando salía a cabalgar o a recorrer el bosque… no pensaba llevarse nada más, puesto que nada de lo que allí había le pertenecía en verdad.

Entonces se encontró con Betsy, quién le dijo que los duques la esperaban en el salón del té.

Candy agradeció a Betsy, y se dirigió allí…

Al entrar, vio a Eleonor trabajando en unos cojines, y al duque leer su diario como de costumbre.

Apenas entró Eleonor le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

El duque en cambio, dejó a un lado su diario y se puso de pie.

-¡Hija mía! veo que las cosas han tomado más tiempo de lo normal, pero no es importante, ven, siéntate, cuéntanos todo…

Candy supo entonces que Neil no había hablado con el duque… lo que la obligaba a comunicarle ella misma la noticia.

-Es que yo…

-No seas tímida…

-Yo… he rechazado la propuesta del señor Andrew…

Candy vio como el rostro del duque lentamente fue tomando un tono rojizo… que delataba Inmediatamente su ira…

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Crees acaso que tienes una fila de pretendientes y puedes darte el lujo de rechazarlos? ¿Es que no eres consciente de que no posees ninguna dote? Es probable que jamás vuelvas a recibir otra propuesta…

El señor Andrew estaba consciente de tu posición y aún así estaba dispuesto a desposarte…

¿Sabes siquiera que has renunciado a la posibilidad de convertirte en vizcondesa?

Pero no es tarde, tal vez si voy a casa de Andrew y hablo con él, perdone tu falta de juicio y…

-Richard por favor cálmate… -pidió Eleonor, y automáticamente Richard pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Candy es aún muy joven, estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento, encontrará a la persona ideal para ella... en cuanto a la dote… hay cualidades mucho más valiosas en una mujer que no se relacionan para nada con el dinero, recuerda que yo misma no poseía una dote, y aún así decidiste casarte conmigo…

Richard no dijo nada, pero Eleonor sabía que tenía casi ganada la batalla…

-Richard, cariño, creo que Candy necesita tiempo… quizá si regresa con los chicos del hogar de Pony, alejada de cualquier cosa o cualquier presión que pudiera influenciarla…

Entonces ella podría decidir lo que desea hacer…

Y si los sentimientos del señor Andrew son tan fuertes cómo declara, entonces no tendrá ningún problema para esperar…

-Está bien… mañana por la mañana George te llevará al hogar Candy… así que prepara tu equipaje...

Candy asintió.

-¿Qué esperas cariño? –ve a preparar tu equipaje. –le dijo Eleonor a Candy, dándole una mirada de complicidad que sólo ellas pudieron entender…


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERANDO LES GUSTE...

AHORA SI LAS COSAS SE PUSIERON AÚN MÁS NEGRAS, PERO YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TODO COMENZARÁ A TOMAR SU CURSO.

AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES, YA QUE SIN SU APOYO NO ESTARÍA ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y AUNQUE A VECES ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE NO LAS DEJARÉ COLGADAS TANTO TIEMPO

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Candy partió muy temprano, rumbo al hogar de Pony.

Ella estaba muy contenta, pues sabía que tendría la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo en paz, olvidándose de todos los acontecimientos recientes.

El duque había acordado volver por ella en tres semanas para ir de vuelta a la mansión, ya que se pronosticaba que tanto Annie como Susana volverían en ese plazo a Hertfordshire y su deseo era tener reunida a su familia, y por qué no… tal vez anunciar una futura boda…

Eleonor por su parte, había preferido quedarse… necesitaba pensar un poco… daba vueltas en su habitación, pues su tranquilidad aún no era absoluta… sabía que había ganado un poco de tiempo al convencer a Richard de enviar a Candy al hogar de Pony, pero la idea de un posible matrimonio entre Candy y Neil aún rondaba la mente de Richard.

Eleonor conocía lo suficiente a su esposo como para saber que no se rendiría, además tampoco creía que Neil fuera a darse por vencido así como así…

El era un hombre inteligente y había descubierto que Candy era un tesoro, y no pararía hasta conseguir convertirla en su mujer.

Además había un problema más…

No sabía si debía escribirle a Terry para que tomara conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pues el asunto con William requería toda su atención para poder solucionarlo.

Sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte no contarle a Terry lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba completamente segura de que si le decía lo que sucedía con Candy él regresaría inmediatamente dejando de lado todo…

Así pues, decidió dejar pasar al menos una semana, esperando que Terry pudiera hablar con la esposa de William… entonces le diría… mientras tanto, haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para evitar que Candy fuera abordada otra v.

* * *

Después de pasar toda la tarde en busca de un detective, Terry por fin había encontrado a la persona ideal para el trabajo… se trataba de Allistear Cornwell, quién era uno de los investigadores más prestigiosos y profesionales de Londres.

Había pasado toda la tarde junto a él, reuniendo la información con la que contaba.

Allistear le había advertido que no sería una tarea sencilla, pues al parecer, O'Brien había pasado muchos años fuera del país, y era altamente probable que su familia residiera en el extranjero, ignorando completamente las actividades de William…

Cuando llegó a su casa, estaba completamente exhausto, por lo que pidió a Helga que le preparara el baño.

La doncella asintió y se retiró, sin embargo regresó… minutos después…

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor… pero tiene una visita…

-¿una visita? ¿A esta hora? -lo lamento Helga pero no recibo a nadie…

-Pero milord…

-¿Qué sucede Helga? -dijo Terry a punto de perder la paciencia…

-Lo que sucede es que se trata de una señorita… viene sin compañía, dijo Helga de manera reprobatoria.

Ya le he dicho que usted no recibe a nadie, pero insiste en verlo…

Terry se preguntó quién podría estar buscándolo a esa hora, y sin compañía… entonces salió a toda prisa, pues pensó que se trataba de Candy… sólo ella sería capaz de ir a buscarlo sin ninguna compañía… la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Y si había sucedido algo en su ausencia?

De cualquier manera no importaba… pues en lo único que podía pensar era que Candy lo esperaba...

Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada se dio cuenta de que Candy no era la persona que estaba allí…

-Señorita Andrew… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

\- Señor Grandchester, veo que no esperaba verme… ¿esperaba usted a alguien más? Terry no respondió, y Eliza estuvo segura de que de alguna manera, él esperaba ver a Candy… Aquella certeza, la hizo enfurecer, pero, sabía que tenía que ser inteligente…

-He venido aquí para disculparme…

-Será mejor que vayamos al despacho... -dijo Terry.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Eliza prosiguió…

-Sé que mi tía estuvo aquí la otra tarde…

\- la expresión de Terry cambió y se tornó algo más dura…

-Estoy al tanto de todo… mi tía le pidió que se casara conmigo…

-Por favor no prosiga…

-debo hacerlo…

-Estoy consciente de que usted no desea ese matrimonio… y yo… estoy muy avergonzada por lo que hizo mi tía… ella no debió… No tenía derecho a… oh, dios mío. -dijo Eliza cubriéndose el rostro en un gesto de aparente vergüenza.

-No es su culpa… sólo… olvidemos el asunto…

-¿de verdad? ¿ lo hará? -no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso… Ahora puedo regresar a casa antes de que noten mi ausencia…

\- ¿está diciendo que vino aquí sin escolta?

\- Sí, un coche de alquiler me trajo… hasta aquí… volveré de la misma forma…

-eso es algo que no puedo permitir… ya ha corrido suficiente riesgo la enviaré en el carruaje…

-no es necesario… sólo… tal vez sólo... sólo necesito que me ayude a hallar un carruaje…

-Helga, por favor avise a James que saldremos un momento…

El carruaje llevó a Terry y Eliza, directo a la mansión Andrew, Eliza le pidió a Terry que no se acercara demasiado a la mansión para no levantar ninguna sospecha, sin embargo, la educación de caballero de Terry no le permitió hacer lo que Eliza dijo, e insistió en acompañarla hasta que estuviera a salvo, dentro de la propiedad… así pues bajaron del carruaje y Terry le ayudó a entrar en la mansión Una vez dentro, Eliza se despidió y entró a la mansión…

Después de dejar a Eliza en su casa, Terry regresó a su carruaje, dispuesto a volver a su casa para continuar con su búsqueda.

* * *

Candy llevaba casi una semana en el hogar de Pony…

Volver a ver a los niños con sus rostros sonrientes y a sus dos madres le había llenado el corazón de alegría.

Los niños pasaban horas contándole de sus avances en las clases que recibían, y Candy había sido testigo de su notable progreso.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban muy felices de tener a su pequeña de vuelta,

Aunque a decir verdad, poco quedaba de la pequeña niña que habían visto crecer durante sus primeros años de vida… Ahora Candy se había convertido en toda una señorita, la educación que había recibido gracias al duque le había permitido desarrollar esa inteligencia que siempre había poseído, y la convivencia con personas de un alto nivel social le habían otorgado elegancia, pero lo mejor de todo, es que a pesar de todo, no había perdido ni un ápice de su carácter dulce, ni de la generosidad que habitaba su corazón.

Sin embargo, la hermana María se había dado cuenta de que esta vez, Candy no era la misma… había algo en ella que le hacía preguntarse cuál era la verdadera razón de su regreso… lo que había contado, es que había pedido al duque unos días fuera de la mansión porque extrañaba su hogar, aunque la hermana María no dudaba del cariño de Candy, sabía que había un motivo más profundo que había llevado a Candy a tomar la decisión de volver.

Candy había pasado casi todo su tiempo jugando con los niños y ayudando en las tareas de la casa, que ahora no eran tan exigentes.

Le alegraba ver que os niños llevaban una vida mucho más feliz… pero esa misma felicidad de la que ahora gozaban los niños era gracias a la generosidad de un hombre… un hombre al que le debía mucho… pero al mismo tiempo, un hombre al que por más que estuviese agradecida, no estaba dispuesta a ceder la decisión mas importante de su vida.

Pensaba en ello, cuando de repente vio como los niños se acercaban de manera curiosa a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa allá afuera? -preguntó Candy al observar el alboroto.

-Un Carruaje… es un carruaje… un carruaje muy elegante se ha detenido justo enfrente.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿habría sucedido algo en la mansión?

O quizá Terry…

Pero al salir a ver de qué se trataba, Candy se llevó una gran decepción, pues el carruaje no trajo a ninguna persona que ella quisiera ver…

Se trataba de Neil Andrew… por lo que Candy regresó a la habitación destinada a las niñas.

No pensaba salir de ninguna manera…

Sin embargo tan sólo minutos más tarde, la hermana María fue a buscarla.

-Candy, hay alguien que ha venido a visitarte…

-¿Creí que el duque vendría hasta dentro de dos semanas? -dijo con inocencia.

-No querida, no se trata del duque… Se trata de un joven…

-¿Terry está aquí?

-No, querida, será mejor que vengas conmigo…

Candy obedeció a regañadientes y acompañó a la hermana María, que la llevó a la oficina de la señorita Pony, que ahora era mucho más amplia, y contaba con una salita que servía para recibir a las visitas.

Al entrar vio a Neil, que conversaba cómodamente con la señorita Pony.

-Señor Andrew, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí…

-Señorita White… el placer es completamente mío…

-Ha sido un gusto conocerle señor Andrew, pero temo que la hermana María y yo debemos ir a supervisar a los niños…

-Pero señorita Pony… aún no hemos preparado el picnic, los niños se decepcionaran, les prometí que hoy…

-Querida, los niños entenderán…

-discúlpeme señor Andrew, pero no puedo quedarme a charlar…

-Señorita White… aún puede realizarse ese picnic… verá, he traído golosinas y platillos suficientes para armar un día de campo con los pequeños, y mi carruaje puede llevarlos, no importa si debo regresar.

\- Es usted muy generoso señor Andrew… -dijo Candy sabiendo que no tenía alternativa.

Neil que estaba completamente dispuesto a agradar a Candy, hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para brindar a los niños un momento muy agradable.

Incluso se puso a jugar con ellos sin importar que su ropa pudiera quedar arruinada por el barro que se formaba en la orilla del lago en el que realizaron el picnic.

-Ese joven debe estar muy enamorado… -dijo la señorita Pony, a lo que Candy no respondió.

-Creo que serías muy feliz con un marido como él…

Fue entonces que Candy se atrevió a mirar a sus madres… primero a la señorita Pony y luego a la hermana María.

-Hija mía, veo que estás confundida, y creo saber la razón. -dijo la hermana María.

Desde la primera vez que el joven Grandchester vino, supe que algo sucedía entre ustedes... pero Candy, piensa que no siempre podemos conseguirlo todo… el destino tal vez tenga otros planes para ti…

-dijo la hermana María.

-Pero si estás determinada, entonces hazle saber a ese joven que no puedes corresponderle.

Dicho esto, la hermana se retiró, dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que Neil se acercó a ella.

-Señorita White, sé que la última vez que nos vimos, usted dejó muy en claro que no podía aceptar mi propuesta.

Se que en gran medida que su rechazo se debe ami pasada conducta… pero le aseguro que de aceptar mi propuesta, me encargaré de hacerla feliz… tendrá cualquier cosa que pueda desear… Nunca va a faltarle absolutamente nada, y no me refiero únicamente a la cuestión material...

-Por favor señor Andrew, le pido que no continúe… mi decisión no ha cambiado… Y ya que usted ha sido honesto, me veo en la necesidad de confesarle que me es imposible corresponder a sus sentimientos, puesto que hace mucho que yo he entregado mi corazón…

-Lo sé señorita White… Sé perfectamente que su corazón pertenece a Terry…

Candy se quedó sin palabras… pues no esperaba escuchar eso.

En ese punto, Neil pareció incómodo…

Candy… No debería decirte esto pero… Terry está a punto de comprometerse….

-Eso… no es posible…

-Lo sé… es difícil de creer… yo mismo acabo de enterarme…

-¿Quién…?

-Eso no importa ahora…

-Necesito saberlo… -dijo, luchando para impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pues no permitiría que Neil la viera así…

Neil dudó antes de responder, pero finalmente dijo…

-Al parecer, Eliza y él llegaron a entenderse… ellos… bueno, seguramente han pasado algún tiempo juntos, después de todo, ambos están en Londres y seguramente frecuentaron los mismos lugares… quizá quieras comprobarlo por ti misma… -le dijo, y puso en sus manos un diario que Candy no se atrevió a mirar, por miedo a encontrar lo que Neil había dicho.

-Escucha Candy, no quiero ser insistente… soy consciente de que tú no me amas, y sé que después de la boda de Terry necesitaras tiempo para recuperarte, pero te juro que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario… ahora mismo tengo que salir de viaje… hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver con mi administrador…

-dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Candy a solas.

Realmente le había dolido verla con el corazón destrozado… pero alguien tenía que comunicarle la noticia de la que él mismo se había enterado esa misma mañana…

De hecho, aprovecharía su viaje para ver a Eliza y saber qué había hecho para conseguir atrapar al futuro duque.

* * *

Candy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

En la primera plana del periódico, aparecía una fotografía de Terry, junto a Eliza…

 _"Hace unos días hicimos de su conocimiento, que fuentes allegadas a la vizcondesa Elroy Andrew revelaron que la dama se había reunido con el joven Grandchester supuestamente para concertar el matrimonio entre él y su sobrina._

 _Al parecer todo ha quedado arreglado, pues se ha visto a la pareja llegar juntos a la mansión Andrew…_

 _Esperamos tener pronto toda la información del enlace"..._

Candy sintió cómo si un frío puñal atravesara su corazón… sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que podría llegar a suceder…

Después de todo, Terry necesitaba salvar a su familia de la ruina, y contar con una esposa que le otorgara una buena dote, y sin duda Eliza podía otorgársela…

Con esos pensamientos, Candy regresó a la casa, procurando serenarse lo suficiente para no levantar ninguna sospecha de su estado emocional… y preparándose mentalmente para el momento en que recibiera la confirmación absoluta del matrimonio de Terry.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA CHICAS, HE TRATADO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE... AHORA SI NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO A LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO... PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO.**

* * *

Terry acababa de llegar a la propiedad de los Grandchester en Londres…

Había pasado las dos últimas semanas realizando sus investigaciones, mismas que lo habían llevado hasta Derbyshire, dónde había encontrado los primeros resultados…

Ahora sabía que su madre estaba en lo correcto…

Después de su decepción amorosa con Eleonor, William había viajado por toda Inglaterra, hasta que en Derbyshire había conocido a una joven de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y con la que se había desposado, y con la que había engendrado un hijo…

Desafortunadamente nadie del pueblo sabía que había sido de la familia O´Brien…

Lo último que se había sabido era que William había logrado concertar un negocio estupendo en el extranjero, y que se llevaría con él a su familia… después de eso, nada se supo de ellos…

-Milord, lamento interrumpirlo, sé que está muy agotado, pero la señorita… Es decir Lady Willobey está aquí…

-¿Su marido la acompaña?

-No, milord… viene con su dama de compañía…

-Hazla pasar Helga.

Segundos después, Susana estaba frente a él…

Realmente se notaba que su hermana llevaba una gran vida como duquesa…

Sus vestimentas eran finísimas, e iba completamente enjoyada.

-Susy… -¡qué sorpresa verte aquí!

-No realmente… llevo en Londres más de una semana…

-Lo siento… recién hoy llegué… estuve en un viaje de negocios por Derbyshire…

-Muy interesante…

Después de esa breve conversación siguió un incómodo silencio…

-¿Y tú esposo?

-Se encuentra en el Parlamento… pasa allí la mayor parte del tiempo… es realmente muy aburrido…

-Dime Susy… no quiero ser grosero, pero dime… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Se nota que preferirías estar de compras antes que aquí…

-Adivinas bien hermano… solo vine a presentarte mis felicitaciones por tu futuro matrimonio…

Terry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no mostrar sorpresa alguna por lo que acababa de escuchar…

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? - dijo Terry… Mirando a Sara Leagan… quien acompañaba a su hermana.

\- Qué dulce… ¿Quieres quieres el consejo de tu hermana casada?

Terry fulminó a Susana con la mirada y ella supo que Terry no estaba de humor…

-vallamos a la biblioteca si es lo que quieres… -dijo Susana, y caminó hacia la habitación de manera altiva.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con lo de mi futuro matrimonio?

-¿Estás diciéndome qué es una broma?

-Susana… no me hagas perder la paciencia…

-Está bien… mira por ti mismo, y dime que no sabes nada…

Terry miró el diario que Susana le entregó…

En la primera plana había una fotografía de la noche en la que había ido a la mansión Andrew para acompañar a Eliza…

Una nota acompañaba la fotografía… allí se daba por hecho el compromiso matrimonial entre él y

Eliza…

-Pensé que nunca recapacitarías… pero veo que finalmente decidiste hacer lo correcto y relacionarte con la gente de tu clase en lugar de ponerte en ridículo con esa huérfana.

-No te permito que te expreses así de Candy. –dijo Terry furioso…

Y ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

-No es necesario que me pidas que me vaya… -dijo ella azotando la puerta al salir.

Cuando Terry se quedó a solas, volvió a leer la nota del diario, y se sintió realmente frustrado… había caído redondito en la trampa de Eliza… y ni siquiera lo había sospechado… se sintió cómo el hombre más estúpido de la tierra… Candy le había advertido y él simplemente no la había escuchado… se había dejado llevar por la aparente dulzura y bondad de Eliza…

Como estaban las cosas iba a tener que suplicar a Candy que lo perdonara y quizá, si tenía suerte ella perdonaría todas sus estupideces…

Hablando de ello… había pasado tanto tiempo concentrado en el problema de William, qué se había olvidado siquiera de enviar a Candy un presente por su cumpleaños…

Pero se había acabado… ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar así… Ahora que la venda había caído de sus ojos tenía que asegurarse de sacar a Eliza de sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

Neil llegó a Londres caída la tarde…

Aún se sentía abatido por lo que había sucedido con Candy, por lo que su humor no era demasiado bueno.

-Hermanito ¿qué te trae a Londres? Creí que estarías muy ocupado en Hertfordshire…

-Al parecer… mi trabajo allá ha terminado…

-¿Quieres decir que lograste que esa estúpida se enamorara?

Neil fulminó a Eliza con la mirada…

-Me parece hermana, que tú has estado mucho más ocupada que yo… dime ¿qué has hecho para que Terrence haya accedido a casarse? ¿Acaso te metiste en su cama?

Eliza le dio una bofetada a su hermano…

-No te permito que me hables de esa manera…

-Es que no comprendo… considero que a pesar de ser un tanto ingenuo, Terrence es un hombre muy inteligente… por eso no entiendo cómo ha podido abandonar a una mujer como Candy para estar contigo… sin ofender por supuesto.

-Ah, ya entiendo… te has enamorado de la huérfana…

-No te permito que te expreses así de ella…

Eliza soltó una carcajada…

-Dime, hermano ¿cuándo te casas? Porque no quiero pasar mucho más tiempo soltera… no quiero un compromiso largo…

-Yo no voy a casarme…

-Pero has dicho qué…

-Se lo propuse… le pedí a Candy que se casara conmigo… es verdad… pero me ha rechazado, honestamente no me ha sorprendido…

-Lo tienes merecido por fijarte en esa pueblerina… no entiendo que ven los hombres en ella… ni siquiera es tan guapa…

-Neil salió de la casa totalmente furioso tenía que buscar una manera de desahogarse o se volvería loco…

Neil iba saliendo de la mansión cuando diviso que un elegante carruaje se acercaba a la entrada, al acercarse más, reconoció inmediatamente la librea del conductor…

Se trataba del carruaje del duque de Fife.

Neil se debatió entre ignorar el carruaje o esperar a llegada del hombre… sin embargo tardo tanto, en decidir que no le fue posible marcharse.

Esperó allí, hasta que quien quiera que viniera en el carruaje bajara, el cochero, se detuvo, y el lacayo fue a abrir la puerta.

Neil no conocía al duque, pero no tenía demasiadas expectativas… no después de lo que había escuchado decir en la corte…

Para su sorpresa no fue el duque quién descendió del carruaje, sino más bien la duquesa… a quien conociera meses atrás como la señorita Susana Grandchester.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, de ella descendió una mujer completamente diferente a la que había conocido…

Totalmente enjoyada, y enfundada en ostentoso vestido y elaboradísimo peinado, pero con una sombra de infelicidad…

-My lady… es un placer volver a verla ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Susana lo miró de manera despectiva.

-Señor Andrew… pensé que aún permanecía en Hertfordshire…

-Vine a resolver asuntos de negocios, pero no volveré a Hertfordshire.

-Supe que planeaba comprometerse en matrimonio…

-Así era…

-¿cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Susana con fingida inocencia.

-Mi lady… ceo que usted ya está al tanto de la situación… no es necesario que yo le cuente…

-¿En verdad pensaba casarse con ella?

-Sí… -dijo con sinceridad…

Aquella respuesta hizo a Susana rabiar… pues por primera vez tenía la certeza de que Neil hablaba en serio…

-Es una lástima que no haya sabido elegir… era obvio que ella lo rechazaría… siempre ha sido una rogona con mi hermano…

Neil no respondió a la clara provocación de Susana.

-Si me lo permite, debo retirarme, tengo una importante reunión, ha sido un placer verla…

-Mañana por la noche daré una fiesta, espero contar con su presencia.

-desde luego mi lady, dijo él, haciendo una reverencia para despedirse, y dejando a Susana con una furia incontrolable Neil no había reaccionado como ella esperaba… lo que era aún peor… en verdad se había enamorado de Candy…

Aquella certeza la humillaba más que nunca… pues aquella chiquilla sin apellido ni fortuna había logrado hacerse con el corazón del único hombre al que ella había querido de verdad, pero aquello no iba a quedarse así…

* * *

-Candy querida, tienes que comer algo… realmente nos preocupas… no has querido probar alimento, y no sabemos qué sucede…

-No es nada… es… hay ciertas dificultades en la familia Grandchester… sólo estoy preocupada por ello. –dijo ella, sin embargo sus madres sabían que no era verdad…

Lo cierto era que la señorita Pony había notado la ansiedad que mostraba Candy cada vez que el correo llegaba…

Y es que desde que se enterara del compromiso de Terry vivía cada día esperando recibir una misiva de Terry en la que le comunicara que su compromiso era inminente.

Pero aquello no había sucedido… por lo que Candy permanecía en un estado de permanente angustia…

Una mañana, la señorita Pony le entregó una misiva…

No hubo necesidad de abrir el sobre para conocer su procedencia…

Pues Candy había reconocido inmediatamente el sello de la familia…

Candy intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos al recibir aquel sobre…

Lo abrió lentamente, y totalmente concentrada, intentando permanecer serena… tal era su concentración que no notó cuando la señorita Pony salió de la habitación…

Sin embargo, la misiva no era de Terry… sino más bien del duque en persona…

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Imagino que a estas alturas ya debe tener conocimiento de lo que ha sucedido…_

 _No puedo imaginar el dolor por el que estás atravesando ahora… y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, puesto que he sido yo en primer lugar quien ha propiciado tu dolor._

 _Sin embargo, en nombre del cariño que sé que le profesas a la duquesa, te pido que vuelvas a casa…_

 _La noticia de lo acontecido ha afectado terriblemente la salud de mi amada esposa… tanto, que temo por su vida…_

 _George estará en el hogar mañana por la mañana…_

 _Espero decidas acompañarle._

Candy no comprendía cómo la noticia de la boda de su hijo había sido tomada de tal manera por Eleonor, pero Candy le estaba tan agradecida, que no podía negarse a regresar aunque eso significara encontrar a Eliza del brazo de Terry…

Pensaba en ello, cuando la señorita Pony entró en la habitación… se le veía pálida…

-Candy… creo que hay algo que debes ver… dijo, mientras le entregaba el diario que sostenía en sus manos…


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO... AQUÍ VERÁN YA COMO LAS COSAS COMIENZAN A TOMAR SU RUMBO, AUNQUE AÚN FALTAN ALGUNAS COSAS POR RESOLVER...**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON ÉL EN LOS PRÓXIMOS PROYECTOS QUE TENGO EN MENTE, PERO POR LO PRONTO ME ENFOCARÉ EN TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

Candy leyó la nota que aparecía en el periódico de esa mañana…

"Un matrimonio más al fracaso"

El día de ayer, Susana Wealoby, duquesa de Fife, que hasta hace unos meses había sido considerada como uno de los miembros más sobresalientes de la sociedad inglesa ha deshonrado a su esposo.

Testigos aseguran que la dama fue vista entrando a un club para caballeros de una conocida calle londinense, donde sin ninguna consideración a la decencia se dedicó a seducir a Neil Andrew.

Cabe mencionar que este último se encontraba en evidente estado de ebriedad…

Candy no terminó de leer la nota…

Inmediatamente su mente la transportó a la mansión Grandchester… y pudo comprender la desesperación con la que el duque había escrito y el estado de Eleonor al enterarse de que sus temores se habían hecho realidad…

Ahora no podía más que anhelar estar al lado de Eleonor… ella siempre la había apoyado… ahora no iba a dejarla sola…

Por la mañana, George llegó al hogar, justo como el duque había dicho…

Candy estaba ya lista para partir, así que George no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Señorita no sabe cuánta falta le hace usted a mi lady…

-¿Annie ha sido avisada ya?

-No señorita… Desafortunadamente no hemos podido localizarla…

-¿cómo? ¿No se suponía que estaba en Sumerset?

-Sí señorita, pero hace casi una semana su tía envió una carta comunicando la desaparición de la señorita… Al parecer decidió fugarse a Gretna Green…

Vaya momento que había escogido Annie para fugarse… -pensó Candy…

Aunque en su mente surgieron todo tipo de preguntas… ¿cuándo se había enamorado? ¿con qué clase de hombre estaría? ¿estarían Eleonor y el duque enterados?

Esto y muchas cosas más pensaba Candy…

-imagino que el duque debe estar desesperado, sin poder abandonar la casa...

-En realidad, él no está en la mansión…

Tan pronto como recibió la noticia partió a Londres dejando a mi lady al cuidado de Dorothy…

-¿cómo fue que…?

-En realidad no tengo muchos detalles…

Hace dos dias, llegó un mensajero enviado por milord…

En él comunicaba a su gracia el terrible acontecimiento, y le pedía se reuniera con él en Londres pues estaba seguro que entre los dos podrían rescatar la maltrecha reputación de su hermana…

-George… ¿Crees que puedan rescatar a Susy?

-Personalmente señorita, no creo que haya mucho que hacer… al parecer el señor Andrew estaba muy ebrio por lo que no se le puede hacer responsable de sus actos…

Además está el hecho de que la duquesa entró por su propio pie a lugar… pues según testigos, Andrew llevaba ya varias horas bebiendo en el sitio…

Candy estuvo a punto de preguntar a George por Eliza… pues como hermana de Neil estaba directamente involucrada, y también sería afectada… aún sin quererlo, Candy sintió cierta compasión por ella… seguro estaba pasándolo muy mal…

Quizá era por ello que Terry tenía tanto interés por solucionar el problema… después de todo, en breve , Neil pasaría a ser su cuñado…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, Candy corrió a la habitación de Eleonor…

Abrió la puerta bruscamente…

Y para su sorpresa vio que Albert estaba atendiendo a Eleonor…

-Albert… pero… tú…

-Candy… has vuelto…

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo… se escuchó una voz de mujer.

-Albert, cariño, tengo listas las compresas…

Entonces Candy vio con incredulidad cómo Annie entraba por la puerta del baño privado de los duques…

Annie también se quedó muda por la sorpresa de encontrar a Candy allí…

La mirada de Candy fue de Albert a Annie y viceversa…

-Así que tú… que ustedes…

-Candy… déjame explicarte…

-Annie y yo… nosotros… nos conocimos en Londres cómo te había mencionado… allí descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común y comenzamos una amistad que poco a poco se convirtió en algo más… A pesar de que yo sabía que nunca podríamos estar juntos…

Especialmente porque mis ingresos como aprendiz en Somerset serían escasos…

Pero gracias a la ayuda de Neil mi suerte cambió… y pude proponerle matrimonio a Annie…

-creí que eras un hombre racional… ¿sabes qué pasará cuando el duque vuelva?

-Candy no seas dura con Albert… la culpable de todo he sido yo…

Me fugué de casa de mis tíos y me introduje en la posada en la que Albert se hospedaba...pero Candy… tú mejor que nadie sabe que dadas las circunstancias no tenía opción… si mi padre se enteraba… seguramente me habría enviado a un convento… o me habría buscado marido…

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes... ¿se han casado? -preguntó Candy.

Albert y Annie se miraron el uno al otro, decidiendo quién hablaría…

Finalmente Albert habló…

-En realidad aún no lo hemos hecho…

Íbamos rumbo a Escocia… cuando en la posada en la que nos alojamos escuchamos la noticia… Entonces decidimos regresar…

Viajamos sin parar hasta que por fin estuvimos aquí…

-Sin embargo cuando llegamos, Dorothy nos informó que mi padre se había ido a Londres, y mi madre había caído en una terrible depresión, pues al parecer mi tía había enviado una carta informando de mi fuga también… explicó Annie, que se mostró bastante preocupada…

-todo esto es mi culpa… si no…

-Calma Annie, ninguno de nosotros podía adivinar lo que sucedería…

-Pero Candy… ¿cómo te encuentras tú? Imagino que la noticia fue un duro golpe. - dijo Albert.

Aunque al parecer Neil es inocente, no creo que entre ustedes pueda haber relación alguna…

Annie miró a Candy, totalmente confundida…

¿Candy acaso tú…?

-No Annie, nada de eso, sabes que nunca podría...

-Ahora el confundido soy yo… creí que Neil y tú…

-No Albert… de cualquier manera eso no hubiera sucedido… aún aunque Terry de case con Eliza, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas…

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿cómo que Terry se casa con Eliza?

* * *

Terry y Richard llegaron a la mansión sin éxito alguno… Susana se había negado a volver con ellos… se había empeñado en alojarse en un hotel, a pesar de que Richard le ofreció ir a hablar con su marido… y quizá solucionar las cosas…

El duque estaba desesperado y lleno de culpabilidad… si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Eleonor…

Eso lo tenía muy decaído… por lo que al llegar, no había querido hablar más… había ido a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a solo a Terry…

Entonces Helga anunció una visita…

-No recibo a nadie…

-Creo que a mi puedes recibirme… -dijo una voz que Terry reconoció como la de Neil…

Terry se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva…

-¿qué haces aquí?

-he venido a negociar…

-¿cómo te atreves? Después de que…

-¿podemos ir a tu despacho?

-Está bien…

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Terry tomó a Neil por el cuello de forma amenazadora.

-¿Que tienes que decir al respecto?

-Antes que nada… te recuerdo que fue tu propia hermana la que fue a buscarme…

Terry pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y lo soltó.

-He venido aquí para asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos...si bien estaba muy ebrio… sé que quizá podría haber evitado lo sucedido… y antes de que me cuestiones… no entraré en ningún tipo de detalles acerca de lo sucedido…

-¿Por qué Neil?

-Bueno… creo que eso es algo que deberías preguntar a Susana…

-No me refiero a… lo sucedido… lo que quiero saber es ¿qué te ha llevado a querer tomar responsabilidad en esto? Podrías haber salido fácilmente de ésta… hay muchos testigos a tu favor…

-Lo sé… mira… en el pasado he hecho cosas terribles… a decir verdad no es la primera vez que me veo envuelto en un problema de faldas... no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto… quizá sólo… necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que en verdad he cambiado…

-Y… ¿Que te ha llevado a querer cambiar?

-Sólo digamos que fui tocado por un ángel…

-dijo él.

-sólo hay una cosa…

-¿Cuál?

-Me gustaría hablar con tu hermana antes de cualquier cosa…

-Hecho...

Dicho esto, se retiró dejando a Terry con muchas interrogantes.

Pero no pudo quedarse a pensarlo… tenía que comunicarle a su padre lo sucedido… para que juntos resolvieran por fin el asunto para después, por fin volver a Hertfordshire... pero sobre todo, volver con Candy..

* * *

Susana se había atrincherado en la habitación que había alquilado en una posada a las afueras de la ciudad…

Sabía que había cometido la mayor locura de su vida… había echado por la borda su honra como mujer, y su prestigio como duquesa.

Después de lo sucedido no podría volver a presentarse jamás en sociedad… sin mencionar el repudio de su familia…

Sin embargo… A pesar de todo… nada se comparaba con las sensaciones que Neil le había hecho sentir aquella noche…

Por primera vez había sentido lo que era la verdadera pasión… Neil le había hecho sentir como nunca antes, y por un momento pensó que él la amaba… desafortunadamente sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando en el momento culminante él pronunció el nombre de Candy…

Aquello la había llenado de odio contra Candy…

-Señora, tiene una visita…

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo… dijo una voz masculina que Susana reconoció de inmediato.

-Has venido por mi… -dijo ella corriendo a su encuentro…

Neil esperó a que la mujer del servicio saliera… inmediatamente después se zafó del abrazo de Susana.

-Me he reunido con tu hermano…

La cara de Susana adquirió un semblante pálido…

-No volveré a Hertfordshire…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo…

-¿Qué has…?

-Escucha… a estas alturas, tu marido ya debe haber solicitado la anulación de su matrimonio… toda vez que no hay heredero de por medio…

Te diré lo que harás…

Mañana mismo vendrá mi mayordomo, y te llevará a mi propiedad en Newcastle… no podrás salir de allí mientras se resuelve el asunto de tu divorcio…

Después… nos casaremos…

Susana no podía creer lo que sucedía… pues por fin tendría a Neil a su lado…

Sin embargo, el semblante de Neil no era el que hubiera esperado…

-Tendré que planearlo todo… será una boda magnífica…

-No te molestes… será una boda discreta…

Y después de que me des un heredero, me mudaré a la capital…

-Pero… creí que…

Neil sacudió la cabeza… -No querida… no te confundas… nuestro matrimonio será un simple acuerdo… de otra manera no soportaría estar unido a ti mi vida entera…

Personalmente, creo que debiste quedarte junto a tu marido… pero ya es un poco tarde, cómo están las cosas, no te queda más alternativa que aceptar lo que te ofrezco, o vivir sola, repudiada por tu familia y sin medios para subsistir…

-Tú decides… -dijo, y se marchó sin esperar respuesta…

Susana nunca se había sentido tan humillada y utilizada, pero... aquel era el precio de sus acciones…

* * *

Terry entró en la habitación de su padre… quería darle cuanto antes la noticia de que el asunto de su hermana se había arreglado lo mejor posible… sin embargo, al entrar vio al duque parado frente a la ventana con actitud taciturna.

-lamento interrumpirte padre, pero hay un asunto del que quiero hablarte…

-Andrew estuvo aquí ¿no es así?

-Sí… Al parecer está dispuesto a… reparar el daño…

-Nadie puede reparar el daño…

-lo sé padre… lo que Susy hizo…

-Todo es culpa mía…

-No padre, no debes culparte… ¿cómo podríamos saber que esto pasaría?

-Tu madre me lo advirtió… y yo… no quise escucharla, y en mi afán por hacer lo que creí mejor para ustedes he sido injusto… todo este tiempo he estado tratando de separarte de Candy… incluso traté de que aceptara desposarse con Andrew…

-¿Qué…?

-¿cómo has podido…? -dijo Terry tratando de ocultar su enojo… aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Desde luego, ella no aceptó y se fue de la casa… sé que estuvo muy mal… lo que hice no tiene perdón…

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? Tengo que encontrarla…

-tranquilo… ella fue al hogar de Pony… ya he mandado buscarla… estoy seguro que el cariño que siente por Eleonor la hará volver…

-¿Entonces…. Has sido tú quien difundió la noticia de mi supuesto compromiso con Eliza?

-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?

Terry le mostró el diario donde aparecía la supuesta noticia…

-No… yo no… no sabía nada de esto…

-Entonces…

-Conozco al dueño de este diario… Me debe algunos favores… iremos a verlo, y tendrá que decirnos quién es el responsable… le exigiremos que desmienta la nota… luego viajaremos a Hertfordshire… quiero estar con tu madre…

-Pero… ¿Y William?

-Ahora mismo no importa…. Resolveremos eso después, y lo haremos juntos…

* * *

En Hertfordshire, Candy y Annie cuidaban diligentemente a Eleonor, que aún no se recuperaba de las fiebres que su angustia le producía… casi había pasado una semana y Eleonor no mostraba mejoría…

Lo peor era que tampoco tenían noticias de Londres…

Lo último que se sabía era que el duque de Fife había solicitado ya la anulación de su matrimonio… pero de Susana no se sabía nada…

Albert estaba preocupado, pues ninguno de los métodos que había empleado había funcionado efectivamente…

Si continuaba así… tendría que aplicar un método desesperado, y para ello tendría que ir al pueblo a conseguir remedios que le serían útiles para tratar la enfermedad de la duquesa.

Annie pidió a Candy acompañar a Albert, pero Candy prefirió quedarse a cuidar de Eleonor.

De pronto, Candy fue interrumpida por Dorothy…

-Candy… la señorita Andrew está aquí…

En ese momento Candy deseó haber sido ella quien acompañara a Albert…

Sabía que la probabilidad de ver a Eliza era muy alta, dadas las circunstancias, pero pensó que estaría más preparada para ello…

-Hazla pasar al salón privado del duque, enseguida bajo… Mientras tanto ¿podrías…?

-claro… me haré cargo… ya he enviado a Betsy a preparar el servicio de té.

-Gracias Dorothy… -dijo Candy… Y mientras dejaba la habitación, Dorothy deseó que las cosas fueran bien para la rubia… pues sabía que Eliza no era una persona de fiar…

Candy recorrió el camino hacia el salón sin ninguna prisa… nunca el camino le había parecido tan largo…

El salón estaba situado al final del pasillo, y para poder acceder a él tenía que pasar primero por el despacho, Candy avanzó con paso firme, y finalmente abrió la puerta del salón…

Apenas al entrar, Eliza corrió a abrazarla… y Candy no pudo hacer más que corresponder a ese gesto, pues no estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel…

-¡Hay Candy! Estoy segura que a estas alturas ya estarás bien enterada de la desgracia que ha caído sobre nosotros…

-No puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora… Neil me informó que tenía serias intenciones de casarse contigo… y ahora… eso no podrá ser...

Candy desvió la mirada… pues no quería oír hablar acerca del asunto…

-realmente lo lamento mucho… de no haber sucedido esto, ahora tú y yo podríamos estar a punto de ser como hermanas…

Pero ahora lo más importante es estar preparados… es claro que esto nos afectará a todos… Si Neil se niega a asumir su responsabilidad, Susy no volverá a ser aceptada en la alta sociedad…

Pero yo puedo ejercer la influencia que tengo sobre él y convencerlo de que se case…

luego, con el apoyo del duque y el de mi tía, podrán ser recibidos en algunos lugares…

Y con el tiempo… Terry y yo podríamos ofrecer grandes fiestas y veladas… de esa manera la sociedad olvidará el escándalo…

-Olvidas que los Grandchester se encuentran al borde de la ruina ¿cómo crees que se costearan todas esas fiestas?

-Candy, querida, sé que estás resentida por lo sucedido, pero no tienes por qué ser tan negativa… estoy segura de que Terry y yo podremos conseguirte marido…

-Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda…

-Sé que en este momento sientes que no podrás con la decepción, pero ya pasará…

-No estoy decepcionada…

-No es malo reconocerlo…

-Es verdad, no lo estoy…

de pronto, Eliza se levantó de su asiento, y explotó, lanzando todo tipo de acusaciones en contra de Candy...

-tú tienes la culpa de todo...

-Si tu no hubieras rechazado a Neil, el muy estúpido nunca habría ido a caer en los brazos de Susana… ahora estaría feliz… y tú estarías próxima a casarte y tener un hogar propio… quizá los coqueteos de Susana se limitarían a las reuniones anuales… pero tú has condenado a mi hermano… eres una…

Pero Eliza no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues de pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola chicas... Lamento habeelas dejado así... He tenido algunas dificultades para escribir, pero aquí les dejo la actualización, espero les guste.**

* * *

-Señorita Andrew, No le permito que le hable así a Candy… mucho menos que trate de intimidarla de esa manera…

-Terry… -balbuceo Eliza, mientras se quedaba paralizada…

-Yo… yo sólo…

-No te molestes en explicarte… lo sé todo… y no entiendo cómo es que te atreve a venir aquí después de lo que ha sucedido...

-Tienes que entender... hice por ti… por nosotros… sabes que las personas de nuestra clase… debemos estar unidas…

-Terry río por las palabras de Eliza…

-Afuera hay un carruaje… la llevará a su casa… me parece que hay muchas cosas que la vizcondesa querrá saber… no creo que ella apruebe su comportamiento… ahora, si no le molesta, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver…

Eliza supo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, haría que Terry volviera a confiar en ella, así que simplemente salió del salón, aunque sin perder un ápice de su altivez, misma que Terry veía claramente ahora…

Candy y Terry se quedaron solos en la habitación entonces…

El silencio reinó entonces entre ellos, hasta que Terry lo rompió…

-Candy... yo… lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido… yo…

-Yo también lo siento… lamento que las cosas no hayan salido bien, y que hayas dejado ir a Eliza…

Terry frunció el ceño…

-No te culpo por nada de lo sucedido… las cosas debían ser así… tal vez… nos apresuramos pensando que…

No importa… dijo ella con su voz a punto de quebrarse… yo sólo… iré a recoger mis cosas… -dijo… mientras avanzaba rumbo a la puerta del salón…

Terry fue a alcanzarla, y la tomó de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De tu matrimonio con Eliza… dijo Candy agachando el rostro…

-Eso… fue una mentira ideada por la propia Eliza… yo jamás tuve nada que ver con ella… sólo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarme envolver en sus mentiras…

-Pero yo vi…

-lo sé…

-No sabes lo desesperada que estaba…

-Lo sé… y también sé lo que sucedió con Neil… ¿Por qué nunca escribiste? Habría venido inmediatamente…

-Si lo hice… pero nunca recibí tu respuesta...y pensé que…

-No… eso nunca… -dijo él… y entonces procedió a salvar la distancia que había entre los dos… sellando sus palabras con un beso que hizo que Candy se olvidara de dónde estaban…

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento… -dijo él, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara…

-Prometeme que nunca te separaras de mí… no quiero volver a sentir que puedo perderte.

-dijo Terry...

-Pero… ¿Y tú padre?

Terry sólo le sonrío.

-Mi padre... debe estar ahora en la habitación de mi madre… estaba muy preocupado por su salud… ¿Ha habido alguna mejoría?

Entonces Candy recordó que Annie estaba con Albert y se preocupó por ellos, pues no sabía cuál sería la reacción del duque…

-¿Qué sucede? -te has quedado pálida…

Candy le explicó entonces lo que había sucedido con Annie y Albert.

-Así que al fin sucedió… -dijo Terry, no muy sorprendido…

-Esto es serio, Terry… -lo regañó Candy…

-Lo siento… pero era algo que esperaba que sucediera… desde que se conocieron en Londres supe que había nacido algo… aunque nunca esperé que fuera Annie quién tomara la iniciativa…

-Creo que mi idea de fugarnos a Gretna green ya no es tan original como pensaba...

Escucharon entonces voces que provenían del piso superior, y decidieron salir a ver lo que sucedía…

Vieron a Albert y Annie entrar al despacho de Richard…

Desafortunadamente aunque estaban en la habitación contigua, no podían escuchar nada de lo que sucedía…

Así que sólo se sentaron a esperar, mientras permanecían con sus manos entrelazadas…

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, pudieron escuchar la puerta del despacho abrirse… y casi enseguida, el duque llamó a Terry…

Candy se preocupó, pero su preocupación se volvió ansiedad, cuando el duque la nombró a ella también…

-Los he hecho venir porque hay un asunto importante que quiero tratar con ustedes… A partir de mañana habrá cambios importantes...

-seguro ya sabrán acerca de la situación de Annie…

He decidido que partir de mañana, enviaré a Annie con las hermanas clarisas…

-Pero padre… -dijo Terry, tratando de defender a su hermana, pero el duque lo hizo callar con un gesto…

-No deseo correr los mismos riesgos que corrí con Susy…

-Pero padre… Annie no merece…

-déjame terminar…

Terry se quedó sentado, aunque visiblemente molesto… pues al parecer su padre continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre…

-Mientras tanto, Candy… quiero que junto con Dorothy comiencen a planear la boda…

Al escuchar esto, Terry inmediatamente abandonó su enojo, reemplazandolo por sorpresa…

-¿estás diciendo que…?

El duque asintió…

-Albert va a quedarse aquí mientras llega el día… pues se hará cargo de los cuidados de Eleonor... es por eso que Annie no puede permanecer aquí…

-¿cómo está mi madre?

-Albert, Candy y Annie han cuidado bien de ella… y si el tratamiento que Albert le ha administrado resulta favorable… pronto estará bien… Cálculo que podremos celebrar la boda en un mes aproximadamente...

El único inconveniente es que ustedes no podrán comprometerse hasta que Annie esté casada…

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… el duque no sólo había consentido el matrimonio de Annie, sino que acababa de insinuar que también permitiría que Terry y ella estuvieran juntos…

-después de tu matrimonio te cederé el título, y todas responsabilidades… desde luego, primero debemos resolver el problema que William ha ocasionado, pero estoy seguro de que lo haremos…

Terry asintió…

Una cosa más…

-He recibido una carta de Susy… desea que le perdone y la reciba nuevamente en la casa… según dice, está muy arrepentida, dice que no desea aceptar la propuesta de Andrew, pues éste sólo está dispuesto a casarse con ella para procrear un heredero…

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?

-He decidido no aceptar su petición… de hecho, pienso desheredar a Susy… desde luego, siempre estaré pendiente de su bienestar económico, pero me parece que es necesario darle un buen escarmiento… y creo que el matrimonio con Andrew podría ser el castigo que necesita…

Y ahora… necesito hablar a solas con Candy…

-Pero… -replicó Terry

-No hay nada que temer… es sólo cuestión de un viejo…

Terry no dijo más, y dio a Candy un leve apretón en la mano para infundirle confianza y hacerle saber que estaría a su lado... Entonces salió de la habitación dejando sola a Candy con su padre…

-Su excelencia… yo…

-deja que sea yo quien hable…

\- sólo deseo pedirte perdón… he sido muy injusto contigo todo este tiempo…

He pretendido querer recibirte en mi familia, y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, simplemente me dejé llevar por todos esos tontos prejuicios de la sociedad…

Pero eso terminó…

Lamento tanto que haya tenido que ocurrir una crisis tan grave para que me diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo muchos errores…

Pero ahora, estoy dispuesto a enmendarlos.

Quiero que sepas que siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti… eres una chica excepcional, y ahora entiendo con claridad que las cosas no pudieron ser de otra manera… eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo… sólo espero que de de ahora en adelante me dejes ganar tu afecto… estoy muy orgulloso de la elección de mi hijo...

Luego de eso, el duque dio a Candy un cálido y afectuoso abrazo, que la hizo sentir aceptada como nunca antes…

Por la noche, la familia se reunió en el comedor, donde disfrutaron de una hermosa velada.

A la mañana siguiente, Annie partió rumbo al convento.

Candy pensó que la despedida sería triste, pero Annie parecía muy conforme con lo acordado…

Más tarde, Albert le explicó que Annie estaba sumamente feliz, pues su padre había tomado de buena manera la noticia de su compromiso, por lo que no tenía ningún inconveniente en cumplir los deseos de su padre, además ella no pasaría el día entero con las religiosas, pues se le permitiría salir para poder planear su boda…

No había pasado una sola semana, cuando todo el pueblo estaba enterado ya del inminente matrimonio de la hija menor del duque…

En el pueblo se especulaba acerca de la identidad del afortunado novio… muchos decían que era hijo de un noble, otros, que era extranjero, y algunos más sostenían, que el duque casaría a su hija con un rico empresario, esa y muchas otras teorías circulaban por el pueblo, que se había olvidado ya del desafortunado final del matrimonio de Susana.

Pero entre toda esa gente que llevaba y traía el día a día de la familia Grandchester, había alguien que prestaba particular atención a los acontecimientos… esperando el momento adecuado para salir de las sombras en las que se ocultaba…

* * *

En la mansión, todo iba de maravilla.

Eleonor estaba respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento.

Albert había conseguido que la fiebre disminuyera y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la dama recobrara su salud.

El duque no se despegaba de ella, pues quería ser testigo de la recuperación de su amada esposa.

Aquello dejaba tiempo para que Candy y Terry estuvieran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo…

Terry ayudaba gustosamente a Candy con los preparativos de la boda de su hermana, Candy se esforzaba por lograr que la boda de Annie y Albert fuera un acontecimiento hermoso para ambos.

Dorothy también ayudaba con mucho entusiasmo, aunque el recuerdo de Mark a veces la entristecía…

Candy se daba cuenta de ello y eso la tenía un tanto triste, Dorothy siempre se había mostrado amable y le había brindado su amistad, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para brindarle un poco de felicidad…

-¿qué sucede? Te noto extraña, le dijo Terry cuando ambos se encontraban en la cascada, disfrutando de un grato momento…

-Yo… estoy… estoy preocupada por Dorothy…

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ella?

-No lo sé… es… ella está muy triste…

Entonces Candy le contó a Terry la historia entre Dorothy y Mark.

Terry estaba impresionado…

-Yo… no lo sabía… -dijo con verdadero pesar…

Todos estos años… Dorothy siempre me apoyó… y cuando ocurrió lo de Mark… fue ella quien me consoló, y me ayudó a aceptarlo… ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?

* * *

Esa tarde, Terry habló con su padre del asunto…

Cuando Terry terminó su relato, Richard estaba visiblemente afectado…

-Fui yo quién arruinó la vida de Mark… si tan sólo… Dios mío, debí haberlo adivinado…

-No es culpa tuya… ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

-Aún así yo…

-Por favor, Terry, manda llamar a Dorothy…

Terry mandó buscar a la chica, quien se presentó con el temor reflejado en su rostro…

-¿Me mandó llamar su excelencia?

-Pasa Dorothy, y toma asiento…

La muchacha avanzó con temor e hizo lo que el duque le dijo, aunque tratando de tener el menor contacto posible con los finos muebles…

-Dorothy… acabo de enterarme de un asunto del cual no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento… ¿es verdad que entre mi hijo Mark y tú había un romance?

La pregunta tomó a Dorothy por sorpresa, y su temor se acrecentó…

-Yo… no… es decir… entonces se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente…

-Le juro que nunca tuve una mala intención… pero si usted me quiere fuera de esta casa… mañana mismo…

-calmate Dorothy… por favor… no es nada de lo que tú imaginas… en realidad yo… estoy muy apenado… y sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cómo tratar el asunto…

Mark… siempre fue el hijo modelo… nunca se metió en problemas, y siempre hizo todo lo que consideraba que se esperaba de él… yo… siempre creí que Mark era feliz, con la vida que llevaba… pero todos esos años, sólo contribí a hacerlo infeliz…

No voy a mentirte… quizá... si yo me hubiera enterado de su romance… Me habría opuesto enérgicamente porque era lo correcto para esta sociedad… tú por tu parte, decidiste abandonarlo antes que enfrentar los prejuicios… Ni tú ni yo tomamos en cuenta los sentimientos de Mark…

No estoy seguro de cómo habrían resultado las cosas si Mark no hubiera muerto… pero estoy seguro de algo…

Mark habría cumplido la promesa que te hizo… No porque fuera un caballero, sino porque en verdad te amaba… y se que tu lo amabas también… quizá aún lo haces… es por eso que quiero darte las gracias…

Sé que nunca podré compensarte lo suficiente… pero quiero que te sientas con la libertad de vivir en esta casa no como una mucama… sino como parte de esta familia… a Eleonor y Candy les encantará que te quedes…

Dorothy no supo qué decir, pues jamás había esperado aquella reacción de parte del duque, quien siempre se había mostrado como un hombre implacable.

-¿Puedo… retirarme? Necesito…

-desde luego… ya te he dicho que estás en tu casa…

-una cosa más… -dijo el duque mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio…

-Quiero que tengas esto… -dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita de terciopelo azul que Dorothy conocía bien…

-veo que lo recuerdas… Este anillo ha estado en la familia por mucho tiempo… este es el anillo con el que mi padre pidió a mi madre matrimonio… el mismo que a su vez una vez utilicé yo mismo… sé que Mark querría que tú lo tuvieras…

-Pero yo… es demasiado… no puedo…

-Claro que puedes…

-Pero… El joven Terrence… él debería…

-Estoy seguro de que el estará encantado de saber que está en buenas manos… Además aquí entre nos… me parece que Terry ya tiene un anillo para Candy…

Dorothy tomó por fin la cajita, y se retiró...


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA CHICAS, YA CASI TERMINAMOS ESTA HISTORIA... ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES...**

* * *

Los días pasaban con sorprendente rapidez… ahora tan sólo faltaba una semana para la boda, con cada día que pasaba, Eleonor recuperaba su salud poco a poco, además ver a su familia en completa paz y felicidad, le otorgó el sosiego que necesitaba…

Richard había vuelto a ser el hombre amable y bondadoso del que se había enamorado.

Le alegraba profundamente saber que sus dos hijos serían felices con las personas que habían elegido.

Aún sufría por la pérdida de Susana, pero le consolaba el hecho de saber que no estaría desprotegida, y aunque sabía que Richard rechazaría la idea de recibir a Neil y Susana en Hertfordshire, en secreto había hecho ya planes para visitarla de vez en vez…

Sin embargo ahora, la boda de Annie la mantenía completamente ocupada… especialmente porque aquella tarde había llegado el ajuar de bodas…

El vestido de Annie era hermoso… parecía confeccionado para una princesa, y las zapatillas hacían juego perfecto con la tiara y el velo.

Al ver a Annie enfundada en su traje, Eleonor sintió cierta melancolía, pero se repuso pronto.

Entonces entregó a Annie un hermoso cofre de madera.

-Estas son algunas de mis joyas… quiero que tú las tengas…

-Pero mamá…

-No hay ningún pero que valga…

-gracias mamá… respondió Annie, y fue a abrazar a Eleonor.

Candy sintió entonces que estaba fuera de lugar… y por primera vez se preguntó ¿qué clase de mujer había sido su madre? ¿la había amado al menos un poco?

Eleonor se dio cuenta del sentir de Candy y fue a abrazarla…

-Querida… sé lo que debes estar pensando… pero te aseguro que cualesquiera que hayan sido los motivos que tuvieron tus padres para dejarte.

Estoy segura de que no fue una decisión sencilla… seguramente lo hicieron con la esperanza de que tendrías un buen futuro…

Además nos tienes a nosotros ahora…

Candy correspondió al abrazo de Eleonor y se sintió reconfortada por sus palabras, aunque en el interior la duda sobre su verdadero origen estaba sembrada ya…

* * *

Mientras las mujeres estaban reunidas.

Terry pasaba el tiempo con Albert, por la tarde, irían al pueblo para recoger a los Price, que llegarían para estar presentes el día más importante para su hijo.

De pronto, Albert recordó que no había avisado a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, por lo que el duque sugirió enviar dos carruajes para recoger a las damas y a los pequeños.

Mientras más se acercaba el día, surgían cada vez más tareas… sin embargo, finalmente estuvo todo listo.

El dia de la llegada de los Price, Albert estaba nervioso, pues aunque sus padres adoptivos, temía el encuentro con sus futuros suegros.

Sin embargo sus temores estuvieron infundados.

La señora Price y Eleonor congeniaron enseguida.

Por su parte el duque encontró un gran conversador en el capitán.

Desde que el momento en que se conocieron, comenzaron una interesante conversación acerca del comercio y las nuevas legislaciones que la corona británica había aprobado recientemente para combatir la piratería que acechaba las naves, principalmente a quienes se arriesgaban a tener tratos comerciales con países hindúes.

El capitán mencionó a Richard que durante sus viajes a medio oriente y África, había descubierto gran potencial para el comercio en Marruecos, desafortunadamente sus recursos eran limitados, y no contaba con el apoyo de los grandes señores que controlaban el mercado.

Richard viendo una gran oportunidad, llamó a Terry, y entre los tres conversaron.

-Es arriesgado, sin duda, pero recuerda padre que aún con nuestra fortuna mermada, aún eres el más alto noble inglés, sobrino directo de la reina… -dijo Terry.

-Si tú crees que puede funcionar… entonces tienes mi apoyo. -dijo Richard.

Así, los hombres acordaron que pasada la boda, se reunirían para hablar acerca de cómo echar a andar aquel proyecto que beneficiaría a ambas familias.

* * *

Por fin el día de la boda llegó…

Ya todo estaba listo, Albert esperaba en el jardín, mientras Annie terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su arreglo.

Después de una espera no muy larga, Annie apareció al final del pasillo, tomada del brazo de su padre, quién la entregaría a Albert.

La ceremonia fue breve, pues los novios lo habían pedido así…

No fue una boda ostentosa, los invitados eran únicamente familiares y amigos íntimos pues a diferencia de Susana, Annie no gozaba tanto ser el centro de atención.

Los novios bailaron cada pieza musical, reflejando todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Terry y Candy también aprovecharon para gozar de la exquisita música y de su compañía mutua.

Sin querer, Candy recordó la boda de Susana y cómo se había sentido, cuando vio a Terry bailar con Eliza…

Terry casi adivinó sus pensamientos, y la acercó a él, mucho más de lo que estaba permitido…

-Terry… nos están mirando…

-No es así… están muy ocupados admirando a los novios… pero si no estás cómoda entonces, podemos ir a otro sitio. -dijo, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba en dirección al bosque.

Candy pensó que irían a la cascada, pero apenas habían recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando Terry se detuvo...

-A dónde…

-sólo quería tener un momento a solas con la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. -dijo, y acto seguido la besó…

-¿Y si alguien nota nuestra ausencia?

-Eso es justo lo que quiero…

-Terry…

\- cuando noten nuestra ausencia, darán por hecho que estamos juntos, eso comprometerá tu honor… y no tendrás más remedio que… casarte conmigo… -dijo Terry mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Terry se arrodilló y abrió la cajita, revelando un precioso anillo cuyo centro estaba ocupado por un enorme zafiro y a su alrededor tenía raras incrustaciones de esmeralda.

Candy se quedó en shock… pues nunca esperó algo así…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Terry aún seguía de rodillas.

-Sí… sí quiero… -dijo, y Terry puso en su dedo el peculiar anillo… luego se incorporó, y nuevamente la besó…

Candy extendió la mano para mirar la hermosa joya…

-Es precioso…

-En cuanto lo vi, supe que era perfecto…

Después de unos instantes, decidieron volver a la fiesta, pues los novios pronto partirían, y Candy deseaba despedirlos.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al jardín se encontraron con una escena totalmente diferente a lo que esperaban…

Un grupo de hombres armados habían irrumpido en la recepción y habían sometido a los invitados.

-quédate aquí… iré a investigar qué sucede… -le dijo Terry.

-Iré contigo…

-No… no quiero que te suceda nada… además en caso necesario… serás tú quien deba pedir ayuda…

Candy asintió no muy convencida, y miró como Terry se alejaba.

Esperó unos minutos, pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, entonces emprendió el camino de regreso.

Sin embargo se cuidó de rodear el jardín.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, que conocía perfectamente cada camino, arbusto, o zanja que allí había, después de avanzar un buen tramo, logró ver lo que sucedía…

Un hombre apuntaba un arma al corazón de Richard…

Candy supo que se trataba de William… y entonces aceleró el paso, pues sabía que era de vital importancia llegar allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… por lo que no le cuando logró llegar hasta el lugar donde se se desarrollaba la escena, logró ver a Albert, que trataba de tranquilizar a Annie al mismo tiempo que la protegía de los dos hombres que los amenazaban con sus armas…

Eleonor había sido llevada al frente con la intención de que presenciara la muerte de su esposo...

Candy se preocupó por Eleonor y pensó que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, en cambio Eleonor mantenía su entereza, tratando de no mostrar lo asustada que estaba…

Candy evaluó el Terreno, y entonces vio a Terry, que como ella esperaba el momento adecuado para aparecer…

Desafortunadamente no podía hacerlo sin correr un gran riesgo, pues habían al menos cinco hombres armados custodiado a William, y aunque logrará vencerlos tendría que poner en riesgo a alguno de sus padres, por lo que Candy decidió servir de distracción…

-No disparen. -gritó con la esperanza de distraer a William.

Terry, que se preparaba para atacar a los hombres de William, se detuvo en seco al ver a Candy…

-¿Quién eres tú jovencita?

-Mi nombre es Candice…

-¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia? -dijo William a sus hombres.

-registren los terrenos, tal vez haya más gente por ahí…

Los hombres obedecieron e inmediatamente se fueron, dejando a Eleonor y a Richard únicamente a la voluntad de William…

-En cuanto a ti jovencita, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme, ¿no ves acaso que estoy tomando mi venganza?

-Puede matar al duque, pero eso ¿de qué le servirá?

-Tú no lo entiendes… tal vez creas que éste hombre es bueno, pero él arruinó mi vida…

-Te equivocas William… Richard no arruinó tu vida… Sí hay un culpable… tendría que ser yo… fui yo quien presionó a Richard para que huyéramos juntos…

-Qué ingenua eres Eli ¿crees que esto es por ti? No querida… eso sólo es la punta del iceberg… desde que Richard y yo nos conocimos, surgió entre nosotros una gran rivalidad que sólo terminará el día que uno de los dos muera…

-Supongamos que el duque muere… ¿eso lo hará feliz?

\- ya hablamos demasiado… -Karl, llévate a esa jovencita, después me haré cargo de ella.

El hombre avanzó en dirección a Candy.

-No te atrevas a tocarla… - dijo Terry, saliendo de entre los arbustos…

-Vaya… miren quién ha decidido acompañarnos… -dijo William…

-Veo que tiene buen gusto, joven Grandchester, tiene usted una amante encantadora, aunque muy problemática…

-No le permito que se exprese así de mi prometida…

-Oh, vaya, ¿no sabía que estuviera prometido? En tal caso… tal vez considere llevarla como rehén…

-Detente William… -dijo una voz, y entonces entre la gente apareció una mujer de avanzada edad…

-¿señora Whitman? ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-He venido a evitar que cometas una locura… y termines dañando a tus hijos...


	27. Chapter 27

HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO NO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO...

AQUÍ LES DEJO POR FIN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ESPERO LOS GUSTE.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

* * *

El ambiente se llenó de tensión con la llegada de la anciana a la que William parecía conocer muy bien…

-¿De qué está hablando señora Witham? No sé cómo es que está usted aquí, pero esto es demasiado… si esto resulta ser un burdo intento para que yo…

-Escúchame William…

-¿Es qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? –dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba cada vez más, hasta llegar a dónde estaba Candy, mírala bien, y dime que no estás mirando a Rose…

Entonces William miró a Candy detenidamente por primera vez…

-Eso… es imposible… tiene que ser una simple coincidencia...

Candy estaba impactada por la insinuación de la mujer… Ella no podía ser hija de William… eso era imposible…

La mujer se percató de la cara que había puesto Candy…

-sé que esto es difícil de creer… pero es verdad… William O´brien es tu padre… así cómo Albert es tu hermano...

-No… esto debe ser una broma… -dijo Candy, que estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

Terry, al ver que Candy sufría, corrió a su lado, y la acercó a su pecho, para mostrarle su apoyo…

Albert también se acercó junto con Annie, él tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… todo parecía ser parte de una broma muy loca...

-Dígame ¿en qué se basa para lanzar semejante afirmación? –dijo Terry.

-Les contaré… hace años, trabajé para la familia O´brien… Yo era el ama de llaves, y mi esposo, era jardinero, yo vi a William crecer, y fui testigo de las constantes riñas que William sostenía con el duque… ambos siempre luchando por ser los mejores… las cosas se agravaron, cuando el duque le robó a William a su prometida… el odio que sentía se incrementó, y había jurado vengarse.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que encontrara alguien que lo amara, y alguien a quién amar…

Su nombre era Rose Mary… y era la criatura más dulce y bondadosa que he conocido jamás…

Con su dulzura, logró que William abandonara la idea de vengarse y se dedicara a ser feliz… nunca olvidaré el día en Rose Mary le dijo que sería padre…

Cuándo Albert nació, William estaba vuelto loco de felicidad… tanto que colmaba a su esposa e hijo de obsequios y muestras de amor…

Parecía que la felicidad nunca terminaría… entonces ocurrió algo que la pareja no había planeado… tres años después, Rose enfermó gravemente, aquel fue un duro golpe, pues ellos deseaban acrecentar la familia y eso no podría ser… el doctor les advirtió que si ella volvía a quedar encinta, su vida estaría en riesgo…

No obstante, no contaban con que una criatura ya crecía en el vientre de ella... Al enterarse, Rose consultó en secreto a su médico, quién le recomendó interrumpir el embarazo… pero ella estaba convencida de que aquel ser debía nacer a como diera lugar, así que optó por ocultar su estado a su marido...

En ese punto, la señora Witham hizo una pausa para echar a William una mirada…

Aquel hombre que hasta hacía unos minutos parecía implacable e indestructible, ahora estaba siendo consumido por los recuerdos y el dolor…

La señora Witham continuó entonces...

Rose pensó que si permanecía en total calma, el bebé llegaría sano y salvo, pero entonces, William le comunicó que había cerrado un importantísimo negocio, y que tendrían que mudarse a los estados unidos.

Aquella noticia preocupó a Rose, pero aún asÍ decidió hacer ese viaje, aún sin decir una palabra de su estado…

Candy echó a William una mirada, y le sorprendió verlo apretar los puños, luchando contra su impotencia… aquello le hizo sentir por primera vez un poco de simpatía hacía aquel hombre...

Fue entonces que Rose me lo contó todo… Ella… quería que le prometiera que pasara lo que pasara con ella, me asegurara de que el bebé llegara al mundo...

-Señora Withman, ¿cómo es posible? Yo confiaba en usted… debió habérmelo notificado… de haberlo sabido yo… -dijo William, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba allí…

-De haberlo sabido no habrías permitido que continuara…

-por supuesto que no le habría permitido tal locura… de habérmelo dicho ella seguiría viva… y ahora… le pido que no prosiga… no deseo desenterrar el pasado frente a toda esta gente…

Peo la señora Witham lo ignoró…

-una vez en Nueva York fue imposible para Rose continuar ocultado su estado…

Cuándo William se enteró, quiso hacer que Rose desistiera de lo que el creía una locura… pero ella no quiso ni hablar oÍr de ello, por lo que William no tuvo más remedio que redoblar los cuidados hacia su esposa, desafortunadamente nada de lo que se hizo fue suficiente, y Rose murió despuÉs de darte a luz… -dijo la mujer a Candy…

La muerte de Rose, destruyó a William… él culpaba a Candy de la muerte de su amada Rose, no quiso ni escuchar hablar acerca de sus hijos, y mandó inmediatamente que los dos pequeños fueran enviados de regreso a Inglaterra y fueran entregados en adopción… y mandó quemar la casa, quería borrar todo recuerdo de Rose…

Todos los sirvientes fuimos despachados de vuelta, excepto mi marido…

Fue a mi a quien se le dio la tarea de entregar a los pequeños…

Albert tan sólo tenía cuatro años y estaba muy asustado…

En cuanto llegamos a Inglaterra, me lleve a los pequeños, mi esposo y yo habiamos comprado una pequeña casa en Hertfordshire.

Yo deseaba quedarme a los pequeños, pero cuando le plantee la idea al señor Whitman, se negó… no porque no deseara criar a los pequeños, sino porque eramos demasiado pobres, y no podrÍamos haberles dado una vida digna, no sabía a quién recurrir, hasta que una amiga mía me dijo que podía solicitar la ayuda de la señorita Pony, quién administraba un orfanato, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí llevar a los niños al hogar de Pony, pero no podía llevar a los dos juntos, pues resultaría más difícil que alguien los adoptara si se sabía que eran hermanos…

Entonces puse en marcha mi plan, y le pedí a na mujer que llevara al pequeño Albert…

Candy aún era muy pequeña, y no deseaba dejarla tan pronto, así que esperé unos cuantos meses, y entonces, una noche la deje a las puertas de la casa hogar, deseando que encontraran una amorosa familia que les diera lo que su padre les negó…

De cuando en cuando iba cerca del hogar para poder verlos, y saber que estaban bien…

Un buen día, me enteré de que ambos habían sido adoptados por buenas familias…

Aunque nunca imaginé que Candy hubiera sido adoptada precisamente por el hombre que era objeto del odio de su padre…

Sinceramente esperaba que William se hubiera olvidara todo aunque los chicos jamás supieran nada sobre su verdadero origen… pero… la pérdida de su familia acrecentó en él el deseo de venganza…

Albert comprendió entonces, por qué siempre había tenido la necesidad de estar cerca de Candy, y de protegerla… incluso, en algún tiempo, llegó a creer que podría haberse enamorado de ella… hasta que conoció a Annie, y descubrió la diferencia entre el amor que sentía por Candy, y el que tenía por Annie…

Candy, que había permanecido refugiada en los brazos de Terry, corrió a abrazar a Albert…

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, y lloraron de felicidad… entonces, Candy se percató de que William no estaba en el lugar en el que había permanecido… de hecho sus hombres tampoco estaban allí…

Candy corrió a buscar a William… necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas… Albert al darse cuenta, también fue a buscar a su recién encontrado padre…

Candy llegó hasta la entrada de la mansión, dónde se detuvo al descubrir que William estaba con Richard… ambos hombres parecían estar enfrascados en una discusión… hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Candy…

Entoces, se hizo un silencio muy largo…

Tras Candy, llegaron Terry y Albert…

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar… -dijo Richard.

-No hay nada de que hablar… ellos… han hecho sus vidas ahora… y no voy a interferir con ello. - dijo William.

-Es evidente que ellos no opinan lo mismo, insistió Richard… Siéntete libre de utilizar mi despacho, allí nadie los molestará… mientras tanto, iré a despachar a los invitados…

William sólo asintió…

Candy y Albert entraron al despacho solos, pues a pesar de que Candy deseaba la compañía de Terry.

Éste le dijo que aquella reunión debía realizarse únicamente entre padre e hijos…

Después de unos minutos, William entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

Cuando lo hizo… Candy no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, y se dio cuenta de la sorprendente semejanza entre los dos…

Candy supuso que William debió ser idéntico a Albert a su edad… La diferencia era el color del cabello y que los ojos de Albert eran azules, y los de William eran verdes… Justo como… los suyos…

Durante un largo rato, nadie dijo una sola palabra… William se paseaba por toda la habitación, sin tener idea alguna de qué hacer o decir, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-No voy a rogar por su perdón, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo, ustedes son para mí unos completos extraños como yo lo soy para ustedes…

Candy enrojeció al escuchar esas palabras tan frías… y pensó en cómo alguien cómo aquel hombre podía ser su padre…

-Yo… sólo quiero saber por qué… -dijo Candy intentando sonar tranquila.

La pregunta tomo a William por sorpresa, pero se recompuso y respondió:

-porque no necesitaba nada que me distrajera de mis objetivos… criar a unos niños habría sido una fuerte distracción, dijo, casi con fastidio.

Candy sintió que no podía continuar en esa habitación escuchando a ese odioso hombre que no había mostrado remordimiento alguno.

-Yo no puedo permanecer aquí un sólo minuto. -dijo Candy, y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a irse.

Entonces Albert, que había permanecido callado, por fin habló…

-¿cómo era ella? ¿de verdad se parecía tanto a Candy? -preguntó, haciendo que Candy volviera a su asiento.

La pregunta surtió tal efecto, que la máscara de frialdad de William se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

-Tu hermana es la viva imagen de Rose Mary… no sólo físicamente, sino también en valentía…

Albert vio que William rebuscaba en su saco, hasta que sacó un hermoso relicario de oro, y se lo entregó.

Al abrirlo, Albert descubrió un retrato hecho a mano de la mujer que había sido su madre…

Efectivamente, el parecido con Candy era extraordinario, incluso se atrevía a decir que su hermana era aún más hermosa…

Descubrió entonces, que el relicario guardaba un retrato más…

En aquél figuraba un pequeño de unos cuatro años, que sostenía a un bebé…

Aquel retrato era la prueba definitiva de su origen… Albert se acercó a Candy para mostrarle el retrato, aunque al principio se resistió, su curiosidad fue mayor, y terminó por mirar ambos retratos, que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-¿Por qué? -insistió Candy, aunque sin esperar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Esta vez sin embargo, William la sorprendió…

-Desde que conocí a tu madre se convirtió en el centro de mi universo… no hay una cosa que no hubiera hecho por ella… sobra decir que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando ella aceptó ser mi esposa, y lo fui aún más cuándo me convertí en padre… pero cuando la perdí… yo... sentí que lo había perdido todo… no tenía más fuerzas para continuar… y al mismo tiempo me llené de rencor y amargura… culpé a los médicos, a los sirvientes, a mí mismo, y por último comencé a culparte a ti…

Sentía que tú eras la principal causa por la que había perdido a Rose… lo peor era que cada vez que te miraba era como mirarla a ella…

Aquello era algo que no podía soportar… llegué a un punto en que ya no podía verlos siquiera…

La señora Witham decía que no debía pensar así, y que ustedes eran los preciados regalos que Rose había dejado para mí…

Pero yo no lo podía aceptar… entonces supe que jamás podría darles un buen hogar, y opté por alejarlos de mí…

Ordene que los trajeran de vuelta a Inglaterra y los dieran en adopción, mientras yo me quedaba en Nueva York para sumergirme en mi propia miseria… A menudo pensaba en ustedes, y a menudo estuve tentado a pedirle al señor Witham que averiguara su paradero, pero pensé que a esas ya habrían sido adoptados…

Con el tiempo, me volví adicto al trabajo, pues me ayudaba a no pensar…

Todo iba bien, nunca habría vuelto a Inglaterra deno ser porque el destino quiso que volviera a encontrar a Richard en un viaje de negocios…

El no me reconoció, y me aseguré de mantenerme así…

Supe por algunos socios en común que Richard estaba teniendo éxito en sus negocios, Eleonor le había dado cuatro hijos, todos perfectamente saludables.

Entonces no pude evitar llenarme de rencor… pues mientras yo lo había perdido todo, el gozaba de felidad…

Entonces juré que iba a vengarme y hacerlo sufrir como nunca…

Me llevó años planearlo… pero por fin su descenso comenzó con la muerte de su hijo… luego, él mismo se encargó de lo demás, yo sólo tuve que desestabilizar un poco su mundo…

Pero… no estamos aquí para hablar de mi enemistad con Richard…

Es obvio que ahora ya no importa…

Al parecer el destino ha trazado el camino para que el pasado quede en el olvido…

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría emparentando con Richard, me habría reído en su cara…

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles que me perdonen, pero quiero que estén seguros de que no intervendré en su felicidad…

Candy y Albert, que habían permanecido callados, estaban profundamente conmovidos con lo que William les había revelado…

Quizá era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero al parecer era un nuevo comienzo para padre e hijos…


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA CHICAS, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO HOY LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, HABÍA PENSADO EN DIVIDIRLO EN DOS PARTES, PERO ME PARECIÓ MEJOR NO DEJARLAS EN SUSPENSO... YA SÓLO ME FALTA EL EPÍLOGO, EL CUÁL ESPERO TERMINAR MUY PRONTO.**

 **SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECERLES EL TIEMPO QUE HAN DEDICADO A LEER MI HISTORIA Y A DEJARME ALGÚN COMENTARIO, CRÉANME QUE HAN ALEGRADO MUCHO MIS DÍAS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde la boda de Albert y Annie, desde entonces, William se había dedicado a demostrar arrepentimiento por sus acciones pasadas, lo primero que hizo fue buscar reconciliarse con la familia Grandchester, y para ello, se encargó de restituir las finanzas de la familia.

Mismas que él mismo se había encargado de hacer mermar.

Terry colaboró mucho para que sus padres aceptaran la rama de olivo que William ofrecía, pues sabía lo importante que era para todos, pues con el matrimonio de su hermana, ambas familias habían quedado unidas, y lo estarían aún más cuando Candy y él se casaran...

Después William pidió perdón a Annie y a Albert por haber arruinado su boda.

En compensación, les obsequió un viaje de bodas por todo el reino.

* * *

Candy, por su parte, había decidido darle a William una oportunidad.

Con el fin de estar cerca de su hija, William había comprado la finca que había sido propiedad de los Andrew hasta hacía poco.

William la había invitado a vivir con él, y ella había accedido, pues aunque se sentía muy cómoda con los Grandchester, pensó que vivir con su padre sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo a fondo.

Ellos solían pasar horas charlando, Candy solía hablarle sobre sus libros favoritos.

A William le encantaba que lo hiciera, pues eso le permitía conocer a su hija cada día más.

A veces se reprochaba sus acciones del pasado, pero Candy le recordaba que aquel era un nuevo comienzo.

Aunque eran felices viviendo allí, William notó que aquella casa no era del total agrado de Candy, entonces recordó el escándalo en el que se había visto envuelta la hija mayor de Richard, también recordó la noticia del supuesto compromiso de Terry con la sobrina de la vizcondesa Andrew, que después había sido desmentida por la misma Elroy Andrew.

Supuso que esa había sido la razón por la que había aceptado venderle la propiedad.

Supo entonces la razón de que a Candy no le gustara aquel lugar, por lo que mandó remodelar totalmente la finca al gusto de la rubia, pues aunque sabía que no viviría mucho tiempo allí, quería que se sintiera bien cuando lo visitara.

Candy no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo aquella tarea, pero con el consejo de Terry, Candy inició el proyecto, procurando borrar el rastro que los Andrew habían dejado allí.

* * *

Por todo Hertfordshire se había corrido la noticia de la presencia de O'Brien, su relación con Candy y Albert.

En el pueblo ya comenzaba a crecer el rumor de que el compromiso matrimonial entre Albert y Annie había sido pactado desde el nacimiento de ellos, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se anunciara un compromiso entre Candy y Terry.

Incluso se corría la versión de que Candy había sido criada por los Grandchester para así poder prepararla adecuadamente para el día en que se convirtiera en duquesa. Aquellos rumores divertían mucho a Richard, aunque al reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta de que algunas ideas poseían una porción de verdad… Candy no había sido educada con el objetivo de convertirla en duquesa, pero inconscientemente él había contribuido para que aquello era posible, y ahora se daba cuenta de que Candy era la chica ideal para ocupar el puesto que hasta entonces ostentaba Eleonor.

William también se dio a la tarea de visitar al capitán Price y su esposa, quería asegurarse de tener una buena relación con los padres adoptivos de Albert y agradecerles por todo lo que brindaron a Albert a lo largo de los años, también quería asegurarles que su intención no era quitarles el cariño de Albert ni nada parecido…

Cómo el capitán y su esposa eran personas comprensivas y amables, no hubo ningún problema.

William mencionó al capitán, que poseía una flota de navíos que no sabía en qué emplear, el capitán mencionó entonces el proyecto que tenía en conjunto con los Grandchester, a William, le agradó tanto el proyecto que quiso unirse…

El hogar de Pony también se vio beneficiado con la aparición de O'Brien, pues se había encargado de adquirir los terrenos aledaños a la zona para otorgarlos a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, allí se construiría un colegio para los niños del pueblo que no podían pagar la educación de sus hijos.

Desde luego, también había compensado generosamente a la señora y el señor Witham, pues sin su intervención, nunca habría podido dar con el paradero de sus hijos.

* * *

Candy estaba muy contenta con los nuevos acontecimientos en su vida, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, Terry y ella habían olvidado anunciar a sus padres su compromiso, por lo que una tarde en la que Terry fue a visitarla, acordaron que hablarían con William lo más pronto posible.

Así pues, al día siguiente, Terry acudió a la finca, donde William lo recibió con total agrado.

-Es un placer recibirte, hace tiempo esperaba tu visita.

Terry se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de William, pero no dijo nada.

Entraron a la biblioteca y William que era un hombre muy directo, preguntó:

-¿Ya han elegido una fecha?

-No, la verdad es que no hemos hablado de ello…

-Me gustaría ofrecer una fiesta en esta casa para presentar oficialmente a Candy como mi hija, tal vez, si les parece conveniente, anunciaremos oficialmente su compromiso.

Ya he hablado con Candy al respecto de la fiesta de presentación, ella ha aceptado llevar el apellido O´Brien.

-Creo que es una gran idea. –dijo Terry.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado, me parece que en el jardín hay alguien a quien le gustaría verte.

Terry asintió, y salió de la casa con rumbo al jardín…

Cuando llegó, vio a Candy, que estaba supervisando la renovación del jardín.

En cuanto ella lo vio, corrió a su encuentro, y sin importar que hubiera gente allí reunida, lo besó.

Fue un beso muy simple, pero significó mucho para Terry que no temiera demostrar públicamente su afecto.

-Creí que hoy no vendrías…

-Acabo de reunirme con William…

-Oh… exclamó Candy por la sorpresa…

-Dice que desea hacer una fiesta en tu honor, según me ha dicho, te presentará como su hija…

-Así es… pero… no pareces muy contento con la idea…

-No es eso… es… no lo sé…

\- Lo sé… para mí es extraño… toda mi vida he pensado que no tenía familia… y ahora, de la nada tengo un padre… que además ha resultado ser, la persona menos esperada…

\- ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos… pero quiero que sepas que no me importa…

-lo sé, y es por eso que quiero hacer esto… quiero que el hecho de ser hija de William no resulte ser un problema para nosotros, sino que nuestro amor sea lo que pueda unir definitivamente a nuestras familias y que el pasado quede atrás de una vez por todas…

Terry comprendió entonces lo que Candy pretendía, pues a pesar de que el matrimonio entre Albert y Annie ya había unido de alguna manera a la familia, Albert no llevaba el apellido O'Brien al momento de casarse.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron de mucho ajetreo en la residencia O'Brien.

Las reformas estaban prácticamente terminadas, pero aún faltaba mucho por organizar para la fiesta.

Eleonor y Dorothy estuvieron encantadas, cuando Candy solicitó su ayuda, además Annie y Albert volvieron de su viaje, con lo que Candy contó con más ayuda.

Finalmente el tan esperado día llegó.

A la fiesta acudieron únicamente personajes selectos de la sociedad inglesa.

Y algunos miembros prestigiados de la prensa que estaban allí para cubrir lo que llamaban "la gran alianza" en referencia al poder económico de ambas familias.

Entre los invitados se hablaba del gran negocio que resultaría para ambas familias aquel matrimonio, muchos aplaudían aquel hecho, y otros tantos criticaban el proceder de William, pues se decía que había vendido a su hija para obtener una posición social elevada.

Candy había escuchado algunos de esos rumores y su ánimo había decaído a tal grado que había ido a refugiarse al recién renovado jardín.

-¿Por qué estás ocultándote? -le preguntó Terry, tomándola por sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pensé que estabas…

-He venido a buscar a mi prometida…

-Yo… no me siento muy bien…

-Es por lo que has escuchado ahí dentro ¿cierto? -Dijo Terry, mientras se aproximaba a la banca dónde ella estaba sentada.

Candy sólo agachó la cabeza…

Terry se hincó para estar a su altura, y con ternura la tomó de la barbilla para que levantara la mirada…

Al hacerlo, Candy se encontró con esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado desde el principio.

-Escucha Candy, hemos luchado contra todo y contra todos durante mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos… y ahora que finalmente lo hemos logrado, no pienso permitir que los rumores, y las opiniones de esta sociedad hipócrita nos detengan.

Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, o puedes venir conmigo y demostrar que nuestro amor es único y que nada de lo que digan puede afectarnos…

Candy vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Terry, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Así que tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y regresaron juntos al salón.

Allí Richard y William pidieron a los presentes atención, pues la pareja haria su primer baile como novios oficiales.

Candy y Terry derrochaban tanto amor, que a ninguno de los presentes les quedó duda alguna del amor que existía entre la pareja.

* * *

A partir de esa noche, en Hertfordshire no se hablaba más que de la boda.

Se tenían muchas expectativas acerca del evento, todo mundo especulaba acerca de si el vestido sería traído de Francia, si la orquesta encargada de la música sería traída del palacio real, e incluso había quién aseguraba que la boda no se realizaría en Hertfordshire, sino en Londres, y que incluso la reina asistiría al evento, debido al parentesco tan cercano entre ella y el duque.

Candy había esperado tanto por que llegara el día en que pudieran estar juntos, pero todo ese asunto de la boda la tenía abrumada, eso de tener que planear la boda perfecta estaba haciendo que se preguntara si su vida sería así a partir de entonces.

Aquello hizo que tomará una resolución…

Envió al señor Witham a casa de los Grandchester con una nota para Terry.

 _Necesito verte con urgencia._

 _Estaré esperando en el jardín de las rosas esta noche._

 _P.D. No dejes que te vean entrar a la casa._

Terry se extrañó al leer la nota, pero ni por un momento dudó en asistir a la cita, así que se preparó.

Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado salió de la propiedad de los Granchester.

Para no levantar sospechas salió a caballo y no en carruaje, era corta la distancia que separaba ambas propiedades, pero aún así cuidó que nadie lo reconociera.

No fue complejo entrar a la propiedad, únicamente un hombre cuidaba la entrada, y con la oscuridad como aliada, Terry se coló fácilmente.

Luego se dirigió al jardín de las rosas, el cuál se había convertido en el lugar de sus encuentros.

Candy había trabajado mucho en la renovación de ese jardín, y el resultado había sido magnífico.

Poco había quedado del antiguo jardín de los Andrew.

Pensaba en ello, cuando a lo lejos distinguió la silueta de Candy que lo esperaba, sentada bajo un gran árbol.

-¡viniste! -dijo ella con alegría.

-Por supuesto que lo hice… ¿acaso lo dudabas?

-No, es solo que estoy muy feliz de verte…

-¿Qué sucede? Te he notado muy extraña… ¿Hay algún detalle de la planeación que no sea de tu agrado? Porque si es así hablaré con mi madre y…

-Vayamos a Escocia… -dijo Candy.

-Claro que si… podemos recorrer todo el país en nuestro viaje de bodas…

-No… no estás comprendiendo… quiero que vayamos a Gretna Green…

-¿Pero qué…? ¿estás jugando acaso?

-nunca en mi vida hable más en serio…

-Pero… creí que… creí que esto es lo que tu querías… una gran boda… un vestido magnífico…

-Bueno yo… creí que lo quería… pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así… lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo… no necesitamos todo esto… -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, y Terry supo que ella hablaba muy en serio.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con todo lo que está orquestándose a nuestro alrededor… -dijo él finalmente, y se sintió liberado al instante… Yo solo accedí porque pensé que era lo que tú esperabas…

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… El carruaje de mi padre está listo, y nos espera en la parte de atrás…

No hay nada de que preocuparse… le pedí a Dorothy que te preparara algo de ropa…

Terry estaba muy sorprendido… muchas veces si imaginó a sí mismo escapando con Candy… pero nunca esperó que fuera ella quien lo propusiera…

Hay algo más… William… mi padre nos ha dado ya su obsequio de bodas… -dijo ella mientras le mostraba un juego de llaves y un pergamino…

-No sabía que tu padre poseyera una villa en Escocia…

-Fue allí dónde conoció a mi madre… Ahora quiere que sea nuestra…

-¿William lo sabe?

-Te aseguro que no dirá una sola palabra… -dijo Candy…

Así pues, iniciaron el que sería uno de los viajes más maravillosos de su vida, y el que recordarían por siempre…

No fue un viaje fácil… el mal tiempo les jugó algunas malas pasadas, tuvieron que detenerse varias veces, pues los caballos no estaban listos para un viaje tan accidentado.

Finalmente y a pesar de todo, llegaron a _"Old Blacksmith's shop"_ que era el lugar por excelencia que las parejas elegían para contraer nupcias.

En cuánto llegaron fueron recibidos por una mujer no muy amable, pero que no les hizo ninguna pregunta y les dio la información después de ser recompensada con unas monedas.

Terry se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna alianza para ofrecer a Candy, aunque se recordó que aquello no era problema… fue hacía dónde estaba el herrero y le pidió ver los anillos…

Allí descubrió un curioso anillo con una inscripción grabada en el interior…

-Quiero ésta… -dijo Terry.

-No es una sortija barata, anunció el hombre.

-pagaré por ella…

La ceremonia fue breve, fue muy emotiva…

Especialmente cuando los novios se dijeron sus votos.

Una hora más tarde, Candy y Terry salían del lugar finalmente como marido y mujer…

No puedo creer que al fin haya pasado… -dijo Candy, cuando al fin estuvieron de vuelta en el carruaje.

Luego miró sus manos que estaban unidas con una cinta blanca como parte de un tradicional ritual escocés.

De pronto, la sortija en su dedo anular llamó su atención… se la quitó para poder verla mejor, y entonces se percató de que había un grabado en el interior...

 _"mo ghaoil tha agad gu bràth"_

-"Mi amor es tuyo por siempre" -dijo Terry.

Candy apartó la mirada del anillo y miró a su ahora marido.

-es... gaélico escocés…

Candy se sintió profundamente conmovida por aquella hermosa muestra de amor… peeo no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó más a Terry y lo besó con una pasión que no sabía que tenía…

Después, se apartó un poco, y le dijo:

-Tenías razón… la práctica mejora los besos…

Terry se vio sorprendido… pues no esperaba que Candy recordara aquella pequeña broma que le hiciera cuando se besaron por primera vez...

Terry sólo la acercó a su pecho, y depositó un beso en su frente.

Después continuaron su viaje rumbo a Edimburgo donde se localizaba la villa que Candy tenía tantas ganas de conocer...

El futuro aún era incierto para ambos, pero sabían que juntos, con el amor que se profesaban, podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa… incluso al mundo entero...


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA CHICAS, EL DÍA DE HOY LES TRAIGO EL EPILOGO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEER ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIÉNDOLA.**

 **ME GUSTARÍA SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO PARA MIS PROYECTOS FUTUROS AQUÍ EN LA PAGINA.**

 **AÚN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI SIGUIENTE FIC, PERO ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO Y PRESENTÁRSELOS.**

 **SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Annie y Eleonor estaban tomando plácidamente el té…

Los últimos días habían sido algo agitados para la muchacha, Albert y ella acababan de mudarse a la casa que Richard les había obsequiado como regalo de bodas.

Inicialmente estaba previsto que los recién casados se mudaran a Londres para que Albert ocupara la plaza que Neil le había ayudado a obtener, pues no querían depender de las riquezas de sus respectivos padres.

Sin embargo Richard insistió en que no era necesario que viajaran a Londres, por lo que había comprado una vieja finca situada en el pueblo, y la había mandado remodelar mientras los muchachos estaban de viaje...

Por su parte, William había insistido para que Albert aceptara ayudarle con los negocios familiares, pero Albert había declinado la oferta, pues su verdadera vocación era la medicina.

William no lo comprendió al instante, pero decidió apoyar la decisión de su hijo, y mandó construir el edificio que se convertiría en su consultorio.

-No comprendo cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquila cuando tu marido pasa casi todo el día fuera.

-Es verdad, es muy difícil, pero Albert realmente ama su profesión y estoy muy orgullosa de él, y estoy segura de que nuestro hijo también lo estará…

-Dios mío Annie… ¿estás… segura…? -preguntó Eleonor…

-Sí, lo confirmé recién…

-¿Lo sabe Albert?

-No, pero planeo decírselo esta noche… además aunque quisiera, no podría ocultarlo mucho tiempo…

Eleonor abrazó a Annie.

-Tal vez deberíamos mandar traer a Albert.

-No es necesario, además él debe estar muy ocupado… desde que abrió la consulta, no ha dejado de recibir pacientes.

-Aún sigo sin asimilar del todo que William haya resultado ser el padre de Albert y Candy… es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo…

-O lo grande que es el destino… -dijo Annie.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Richard y William terminarían siendo consuegros y socios, nunca lo habría creído…

-Es más que eso… creo que mi padre finalmente ha ganado buenos amigos. -dijo haciendo referencia a William y al capitán Price.

De pronto su charla se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon voces provenientes del exterior.

Al salir se encontraron con Richard y William que estaban en la entrada, pues un carruaje había llegado…

En un principio Eleonor no reconoció a los ocupantes del carruaje, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Candy y Terry…

Salió pronto a recibirlos, seguida por Annie.

Los muchachos se mostraban completamente felices…

Eleonor quiso ver de inmediato el anillo de bodas.

Inmediatamente después la pareja fue recibida por William que dio un abrazo cálido a la pareja.

Por último Estaba Richard, quien también los recibió con mucho agrado, sin embargo antes de abrazarlos, los retó un poco.

-No era necesario viajar a Escocia para casarse.

-Lo sé padre, pero no quería arruinar el sueño de Candy… -dijo Terry con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

Richard lo miró de con la interrogante en su rostro…

-¿Acaso no lo sabes...? Nuestra fuga fue completamente idea de Candy…

Al oír estas palabras, la muchacha asestó un fuerte golpe en el brazo de Terry e inmediatamente después enrojeció de vergüenza.

Richard rió ante tal muestra de intimidad entre la pareja de recién casados.

Ya por la noche, la familia Grandchester, William y los Price se reunieron para celebrar el regreso de Candy y Terry.

Annie que había permanecido serena hasta el momento, de pronto se levantó…

-Buenas noches… quisiera proponer un brindis por Candy y mi hermano, que finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico han conseguido estar juntos, les deseo que lleguen a ser tan felices como yo lo soy al lado de mi esposo… - dijo mirando a Albert con ternura… me gustaría aprovechar que se encuentran reunidos todos para anunciar un acontecimiento de suma importancia…

Entonces Annie se acercó a su esposo… y le dijo:

-Cariño… vas a ser padre…

Albert no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante noticia…

Tomó a su esposa en sus brazos y la levantó en el aire para después besarla, sin importar que los observaran.

Aquella noche, Eleonor y Richard hablaron sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

-Nunca creí que llegaría a ver tan felices a nuestros hijos. -comentó Richard.

-Es verdad, estoy muy feliz por ellos… -comentó Eleonor con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿qué sucede Eli?

-Es que… me gustaría que Susy fuera tan feliz como Annie… hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella…

-Hace poco supe que rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Andrew…

-¿qué...? Pero… esa era su única oportunidad… debemos hacer algo Richard… -rogó Eleonor.

-No te preocupes Eli, sabes que jamás dejaría desprotegida a nuestra hija, pero creo que mi intervención no será necesaria…

He hablado con Andrew… él la ha tomado bajo su protección… él ha prometido que nunca le faltará nada.

Pero ella no volverá… y quizá eso sea lo mejor…

Candy y Terry habían sido nombrados duques, poco después de su regreso.

Al principio Candy estaba muy nerviosa, pues tenía miedo de no poder estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella, en su nuevo papel.

Sin embargo Terry se aseguraba siempre de infundir confianza en ella.

Gradualmente se fue dando cuenta de que no había nada que temer, y que el hecho de ser una duquesa no significaba que dejara de ser ella misma.

Por supuesto, había momentos en los que debía seguir ciertos protocolos, pero también había momentos de total calma, en los que podía disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de su marido… y eran justamente aquellos momentos los que hacían valer todas esas estresantes idas y venidas…

Una noche, después de asistir a una importante cena, Terry condujo a Candy hacia la cascada.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Sólo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mi esposa… He notado que tu salud no es muy buena… Te he visto volver el estómago por las mañanas… y en la cena de hoy has rechazado la idea de bailar toda la noche…

Sé que te molestó que nos encontráramos con Eliza pero…

-No estoy molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho me alegra que Eliza finalmente haya encontrado marido… así finalmente no nos molestara nunca más…

Terry se sorprendió por las palabras de Candy, pues nunca la había oído expresarse así de nadie…

-Como sea… hoy quise preparar algo especial, sólo para nosotros. -dijo.

E inmediatamente después fue a buscar algo…

Cuando volvió, tenía en su poder, una manta, y dos copas de vino… le ofreció una a Candy y extendió la manta que llevaba después, invitó a Candy a sentarse.

Ella aceptó con gusto la invitación y tomó su lugar junto a su esposo…

Terry la abrazó, y luego depositó un tierno beso en su frente, para desatar después una lluvia de besos por todo su rostro, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus labios.

-Te amo tanto… -le dijo.

-Yo también te amo… -respondió ella con tanta emoción, que algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por mejillas.

-Por favor Candy, dime qué te sucede… te juro que…

-No es nada en verdad… sólo… supongo que así es cómo se siente estar… embarazada…

-Dios mío Candy dime que no es una broma…

-Albert me lo confirmó… -dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-hace un par de días… aunque para ser honesta, llevo varias semanas sospechandolo…

Los ojos de Terry se inundaron de lágrimas…

Lentamente acercó su rostro al vientre de Candy y depositó un beso, al mismo tiempo que agradecía por el hermoso regalo que acababa de recibir.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola chicas, varias de ustedes me pidieron realizar un complemento al epílogo y decidí hacerlo, así que aquí está espero les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Desde la noche en la cascada, la vida cambió radicalmente para Terry, pues jamás imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo era ahora.

Cada día agradecía a la vida el hecho de haber puesto a Candy en su camino.

Pues desde que ella había entrado en su vida, había dejado atrás toda la tristeza que la muerte de su hermano le había causado.

Por supuesto no todo había sido felicidad, habían pasado por muchos obstáculos pero al final habían logrado estar juntos, y ahora ella le daría el más hermoso de los regalos…

Dentro de poco se convertiría en padre…

Ahora Terry comprendía mejor el proceder de William, pues sabía que él también haría cualquier cosa por Candy y por su hijo y que se volvería loco si algo le pasara a alguno de los dos.

También comprendía a su padre, pues desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de aquel ser, quiso planear su vida, para que fuera perfecta…

Sin embargo, poco después él mismo rió de su propia ocurrencia…

-¿qué sucede? -le preguntó Candy al verlo sonreír así…

-No es nada… sólo… me preguntaba si tú y yo llegaremos a ser como nuestros padres…

Candy le sonrió…

-No sé cómo seremos en el futuro… lo único que sé es que éste bebé representa el fruto de nuestro amor, y sé que mientras tú y yo estemos juntos y felices, todo estará bien.

Las palabras de Candy apaciguaron los pensamientos de Terry.

Candy tenía razón, no había por qué preocuparse por el futuro, pues cuando llegara el momento, seguramente sabrían cómo actuar.

La noticia del embarazo de Candy fue recibida con regocijo por toda la familia.

Eleonor soñaba con el momento de tener a sus nietos corriendo por toda la casa, y Richard ansiaba el momento de poder enseñar a sus nietos todo lo que sabía…

Por su parte, William había mandado acondicionar una habitación para cuando sus nietos estuvieran de visita.

Terry cuidaba diligentemente de Candy siempre, y no se separaba de ella ni un momento.

A medida que se acercaba la fecha del nacimiento, Terry se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Sin embargo Albert, cuyo hijo tenía poco de haber nacido, se encargaba de tranquilizarlo.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el día…

Albert pidió a Terry quedarse fuera de la habitación pero él no quiso ni oír hablar de eso.

Permaneció al lado de Candy durante todo el parto.

Candy estaba agotada, Terry sostenía su mano con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que todo va bien Albert?

-Tranquilo Terry, todo está bien… Sólo sigue sosteniendo su mano.

Candy sentía que no podía más, sus fuerzas estaban abandonandola, sólo el calor de la mano de Terry, le empujaba a seguir… Y justo cuando sentía que se iba a desmayar, escuchó el llanto de un bebé…

Después todo fue confuso… el cansancio le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-Es una niña… anunció Albert, mientras entregaba a la pequeña criatura a Dorothy, quien se encargaría de bañarla y arroparla.

Terry limpió el sudor del rostro de Candy, y se encargó de cambiar las sábanas.

Candy despertó lentamente, sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, apenas tenía fuerzas, sentía como si hubiese sido partida en dos… pero todo ese dolor no era comparado con el hecho de saber que su pequeño hijo había nacido al fin.

Miró a su alrededor y al notar que se encontraba sola, quiso incorporarse.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Candy buscó en todas direcciones, pues su posición no le permitía ver de dónde provenía esa voz que ella conocía tan bien, se incorporó todo lo que pudo, y buscó, hasta que se encontró con la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás…

En una esquina del cuarto se encontraba Terry sentado, mientras sostenía en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo… Terry se aproximó hacia la cama…

-Es nuestra hija… -le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba a la niña.

Era una niña preciosa con el cabello castaño.

La pequeña dormía pacíficamente, pues había sido arrullada por el latido del corazón de su padre.

Después de entregarle a Candy a la bebé, Terry se sentó junto a su esposa, mientras ambos contemplaban con éxtasis a ese hermoso ser, que era fruto de su amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
